Farfallina
by Noiraudeur
Summary: Après plusieurs mois d'accalmies voilà que les gardiens Vongola se font attaquer en plein milieu d'un entrainement commun, avec difficulté ils réussissent à mettre en fuite leur opposant mais sur le chemin du retour Tsuna est enlevé sous leur yeux...
1. Violet Zizolin

**Et me revoilà après un long, très looong moment d'absence pour vous offrir cette "petite" fiction qui trottait dans ma tête comme un cheval enragé depuis un bon moment déjà. **

**Titre : **Farfallina

**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnages ne m'appartient et gnagnagna...

**Résumé : **après plusieurs mois d'accalmies voilà que les Vongola se font attaquer en plein milieu d'un entrainement commun, avec difficulté il réussisent à mettre en fuite leur opposant mais sur le chemin du retour Tsuna est enlever sous leur yeux...

**Aller je ne vous embête pas plus, alors...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**1) Violet Zizolin**

Tsuna grogna en sentant sa peau être déchirée par la faux de l'inconnu mais ne ralentit pas, profitant de sa vitesse pour rendre son coup plus puissant. Son poing atterrit pile sous ses côtes droites avec une violence parfaitement maitrisée, son foie en pâtirait. La violence du coup fit relâcher sa prise sur sa faux à l'inconnu, enfin.

L'homme se recula aussitôt avec un salto arrière, il atterrit sur son pied droit et s'élança vers Gokudera qui protégeait Chrome, blessée, d'une des créatures hideuse de l'inconnu, mi-animal mi-cyborg. Mukuro vit cela et se précipita à la rescousse de sa protégée avant d'être bloqué par une autre créature.

Le Decimo s'étonnait encore de l'étrange apparition de Mukuro quelques mois plus tôt tout sourire et frais comme un gardon.

Alors qu'il commençait à remuer pour libérer son Gardien de la brume il avait soudainement reçut une lettre des Vendice lui affirmant que d'autres procédures n'était pas nécessaire et que Rokudo Mukuro allait être libéré sous peu tant qu'il restait sous surveillance.

Reborn avait alors fouillé pour savoir ce qui avait poussé les Vendice à cette réaction totalement inattendue. Il n'avait découvert qu'une seule chose : quelqu'un de puissant avait statué en la faveur du gardien aux yeux vairons. Une chose trop infime pour aider Reborn et il avait passé ses nerfs sur son élève.

Tsuna observa la disposition de ses gardiens, Hibari se débrouillait face à deux bête, Ryohei et Takeshi se tenaient dos à dos face à trois créatures, Mukuro tentait toujours de passer celle qui bloquait sa route, rejointe par une seconde. Et surtout l'inconnu se dirigeait droit sur Gokudera.

Il était heureux d'avoir refusé la présence de Lambo et d'I-pin pour cet entrainement.

Cette rapide analyse ne dura pas plus de cinq seconde et Tsuna n'hésita pas à fondre sur l'inconnu.

Pourtant le personnage en cape était étrangement rapide, ou le jeune parrain était trop épuisé. Cela faisait un moment que les premières créatures étaient apparues en plein milieu un entrainement commun alors qu'ils étaient déjà bien fatigués, une deuxième vague les avait suivis alors que le groupe en avait déjà bien bavé. Et le personnage en cape noir était alors apparut avec un petit renfort, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et s'était contenté d'envoyer la moitié de ses créatures contre l'arcobaleno puis de se jeter sur le decimo.

Une attaque inattendue qui les avait tous prit de cour après ces quelques semaines d'accalmies. Et quand Tsuna s'était levé ce matin avec un étrange pressentiment il se disait que cela allait simplement être un nouvel affrontement entre Mukuro et Hibari qui s'étaient jusque là tenue à carreaux, pas une attaque aussi bien préparée.

Discrètement une manche de la cape de l'inconnu se souleva, Tsuna n'aurait rien remarqué s'il n'avait pas été en Hyper Mode et que la lumière du soleil ne s'était pas refléter contre la lame.

_Je vais arriver trop tard_, pensa avec amertume le garçon à la flamme du ciel avant de se reprendre durement et de mettre toute ses forces pour une dernière accélération.

Un quart de seconde avant que l'encapuchonnée ne frappe, le jeune decimo s'était placé devant un Gokudera surpris. Mais Tsuna fut encore plus surpris quand il vit le poignard disparaitre en chemin remplacée par une paume ouverte qui le frappa avec puissance en plein plexus.

- Juudaime ! s'écria Gokudera.

Tsuna recula de quelques pas et s'agenouilla en toussant à en cracher un poumon, mais put se relever et se mettre en garde devant l'inconnu.

Celui-ci n'avança pas plus et se redressa, seul le bas de son visage était visible et un sourire satisfait, digne des plus frissonnant sourire de Reborn accouplé aux plus vicieux de Mukuro, se déposa sur ses lèvres.

L'obscur personnage murmura quelque chose que Tsuna comprit comme : première étape en cours. Puis il lui fit une révérence et s'éloigna couvert par ses horribles créations.

Personne ne pensa à le poursuivre, ils étaient tous trop en mauvais état et épuisés, même s'ils n'avaient aucune blessures majeur.

- Dame-Tsuna ! la réplique fut suivit par un coup de pied fulgurant de son tuteur. Un parrain doit prévenir à toutes éventualités, tu n'aurais pas dut oublier ta boite arme !

C'était lui ou ce coup de pied était plus faible que ceux habituel ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul Reborn, geignit Tsuna en se massant le front et en fixant ses gardiens.

D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas avoir retiré la bague de Nuts de sa chaine. C'était étrange.

- Et un gardien doit toujours être sur ses gardes et protéger son Boss.

Gokudera réagit au quart de tour à la remarque et se prosterna devant Tsuna en implorant son pardon et en faisant l'éloge de son sens du sacrifice.

- Mah mah, et si on allait voir Shamal pour qu'ils soignent nos blessures, tempéra le joueur de baseball en fixant le Decimo couvert de coupures qui respirait difficilement.

- Tu as EXTREMENT raison ! s'exclama Ryohei sa fatigue s'évaporant rapidement.

Hibari acquiesça sans grand engouement et Mukuro fit de même en aidant Chrome à se relever, une de ses chevilles mordu par l'une des bêtes enflant dangereusement.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le Dr. Shamal , Tsuna se laissa devancer perdant lentement de ses force.

Ses yeux commençaient à devenir flous quand Reborn, sur l'épaule de l'épéiste, s'adressa à lui.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier sur cet homme qui pourrait nous aider à l'identifier ?

- Hiiie ! Désolée Reborn, se força à dire Tsuna alors que sa bouche devenait pâteuse. J'ai juste la sensation qu'il avait un plan en nous attaquant et qu'il à atteint son objectif. Mais je ne vois pas ce que c'est…

- Hum…Reborn jeta un regard à son élève.

Les blessures qu'ils avaient n'auraient pas dut le rendre aussi faible. Le gamin avait beau essayer de cacher son état, encore pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis comme toujours, le tueur voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à parler et que sa respiration devenait erratique alors même qu'ils marchaient à l'allure d'une tortue. Le coup au plexus avait-il été plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait vu ? Ses réflexions se stoppèrent net quand le decimo s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Tsuna ! s'écria-t-il en sautant de l'épaule de l'épéiste.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir leur Boss commencer à se tordre de douleur en hurlant, il se roula en boule avant de cracher du sang, un sang curieusement clair. Il commença à griffé son cou frénétiquement, sa souffrance semblant empirer de plus en plus.

- Juudaime ! s'exclama Gokudera en immobilisant ses mains, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se tordre de douleur.

Le reste des gardiens accoururent près du Boss, effrayés par leur impuissance face à ce qui arrivait à Tsuna.

- Hibari tu es le moins mal en point de nous tous, va trouver Shamal et ramène le, ordonna l'arcobaleno qui fixa tour à tour son élève et la jambe droite de Chrome qui ne cessait d'enfler. Dit lui que c'est urgent !

Le chef du comité de discipline répondit par un grognement mais partit de suite sans se faire prier.

Mukuro déposa sa protégée contre un mur, pour les soulager tous les deux. Il fit un garrot juste au dessus de la blessure et tenta quelques illusions avec le reste de ses forces pour ralentir l'étrange venin.

- Boss… entendit murmurer Mukuro.

Il releva la tête vers Chrome qui gardait la tête obstinément tourné dans le sens opposé où se trouvait le decimo. Decimo qui commençait à se faire de moins en moins entendre.

Il tourna la tête pour le voir immobile prostré et parcouru de spasmes, Gokudera tenant toujours ses mains de peur qu'il se fasse à nouveau du mal. Il tenait la bouche fermement close mais sa mâchoire crispée et sa lèvre fendue qu'il mordait trahissait sa souffrance. Ryohei se tenait à ses côtés et tentait de le calmer grâce à sa flamme du soleil sans grand résultat et dans un silence qui ne lui allait pas.

Yamamoto se tenait quelque pas en arrière, son sourire totalement effacé pour une fois. Reborn se tenant à nouveau sur son épaule, son visage caché par son fedora.

Le temps sembla passer au ralentit alors qu'il voyait l'épéiste se faire encastrer dans un mur sous la force du coup que lui donna une créature, plus grande et plus assoiffée de sang que les autres, sortie de nulle part. Le bébé tueur avait réussi à échappé de justesse au coup de patte dévastateur mais il était bloqué.

Trois autres bêtes apparurent alors que l'illusionniste se relevait et empoignait son trident. Les trois se dirigèrent directement sur le decimo et ses deux gardiens encore à ses cotés. Gokudera protégea de son corps le petit parrain souffrant, mais il fut vite éjecter par les monstres, vite suivit par le porteur de la flamme du soleil.

Aussi silencieux que l'ombre dans laquelle il semblait se fondre, l'inconnu réapparut. Avec une vitesse époustouflante il s'empara du decimo et se dirigea dans la direction du gardien de la brume qui prépara son trident.

Il lança son attaque au moment ou l'énigmatique homme passait devant lui, il n'aurait pas dut le rater. Mais l'homme fut plus rapide, il évita sans peine le trident et, alors qu'il effectuait un rétablissement dans les airs, lui envoya un coup de pied qui le fit s'écraser quelques mètre plus loin. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des mots se former sur le sourire satisfait de l'homme qu'il sombra dans l'inconscient avec amertume.

OoOOoO

Lorsque Hibari réapparut avec Shamal quelques minutes plus tard, Takeshi se tenait dos contre le mur ou il s'était encastrer, sa jambe gauche tordue dans un drôle d'angle. Son visage était aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune et il restait silencieux. Ryohei tentait de relever Gokudera qui restait à genoux frappant le sol du poing sans s'arrêter, ses phalanges commençaient à en saigner. Chrome se tenait près de Mukuro, étalé au sol qui fixait avec hostilité le ciel, se demandant pourquoi il restait aussi pur pour un jour de mi-septembre. Un papillon aux ailes violet zizolin voletait au dessus de lui, aussi libre que l'ai dans lequel il évoluait.

Reborn se retourna à peine vers l'utilisateur des tridents mosquitos pour lui désigner Chrome.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda enfin Shamal après avoir fait les premiers soins à la seconde gardienne de la brume.

- On s'est fait avoir…répondit sombrement l'arcobaleno en cachant un peu plus son visage avec son fedora.

Gokudera serra un peu plus le poing et des larmes de frustrations tombèrent lourdement sur sa main blessée, Yamamoto serra des dents en tenant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges la garde du Shigure Kintoki. Ryohei se releva et la flamme de la détermination brulait dans ses yeux.

- Je vais rechercher Sawada à l'extrême, dit-il d'une voix pourtant gelée.

- Non, personne n'est assez en forme pour se confronter à cet homme et ses créations, répliqua Shamal et il n'admettrait visiblement aucune contestation.

- On s'en fiche ! on va sauver le Juudaime ! s'écria le gardien de la tempête en se tenant aux coté du gardien du soleil.

- Il a raison, admit d'une voix sombre le bébé tueur. On ne peut pas risquer de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, regarder, même tous réuni nous n'avons rien put faire.

- Mais nous n'avions pas les boites vongola ! s'exclama le smokin'bomb Hayato. On peut sauver le Juudaime si on va les chercher !

- Gokuderaaaa ! s'écria une voix bien connue en venant dans leur direction.

Celui-ci se retourna vers la personne en frissonnant avant d'être atteint par de fulgurants maux de ventre qui le fit s'écrouler à moitié mort. Shamal avait dut prévenir Bianchi de l'attaque et celle-ci avait accourut pour voir si son adorable frère allait bien. Elle se dirigea directement sur Gokudera en le secouant pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, ce qu'il fit avant de retomber aussitôt dans les pommes.

- Bien, si plus personne n'a rien à dire on peut partir et s'occuper des blessé, ordonna l'arcobaleno d'une voix n'acceptant aucun refus et où l'on pouvait déceler de l'inquiétude.

OoOOoO

* * *

**Petit Mot : Mouhaha ! alors que va-t-il arriver à Tsuna ? les gardiens Vongola vont-ils le retrouver ? oui, non ? Vous sauraient tout ça dans le prochain chapitre :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce que vous en pensez (même si c'est pour me lancer des chose du genre "OMG ! Tsuna attaché et ficelé que c'est pervers !" XD).**

**Biss, Le Petit Etre de la Nuit alias Noiraudeur :3**


	2. Bleu Ardoise

**Et voilà la suite dans des délais très bref, je ne promet pas de publier tous les jours mais au minimum tous les deux jours comme ça il n'y aura pas trop d'attente :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

OoOOoO

**2) Bleu Ardoise**

Mukuro se demandait encore pourquoi il se dirigeait vers la maison des Sawada où le bébé tueur avait élut domicile. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'avait raconté le dit bébé à la mama pour lui expliquer l'absence du Decimo qui durait depuis près de deux semaines maintenant.

- Mukuro-sama dépêchez vous, demanda la petite Chrome en le tirant par la main.

Ah, oui c'était pour cette raison. Chrome voulait absolument s'y rendre pour expliquer à tous les gardiens vongola ce dont ils avaient rêvé cette nuit là.

Enfin, pour tout dire cela faisait la seconde fois que lui en rêvait mais pour excuse la première fois il avait été le seul et croyait à un véritable rêve, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment attaché au petit parrain…

D'ailleurs il se demandait bien pourquoi il suivait sa douce protégée vers le repère de ses ennemis, d'accord il ne voulait pas la blesser mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour raconter tout ça aux vongola.

Peut-être que la lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux du porteur de la flamme du ciel l'avait chamboulé, et son état était plutôt médiocre même s'il avait tout fait pour cacher ses blessures et marque de fatigue.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, la mama du decimo était sortit laissant libre le salon pour tous les gardiens.

Hibari, même s'il se tenait le plus loin possible de ce rassemblement, avait fait acte de présence. Lambo jouait avec I-pin et Fuuta à l'étage mais dans le salon le gardien de la tempête tournait en rond comme un lion en cage pendant que Ryohei faisait des pompes pour extérioriser à l'EXTREME son anxiété. L'épéiste restait assis, il valait mieux pour lui vu sa jambe qui malgré le fait de guérir vite était toujours dans un plâtre, le Shigure Kintoki posé contre sa hanche.

D'ailleurs tous les gardiens vongola était venu avec leur armes et leur boite armes, Mukuro comprenait bien l'inquiétude de se faire attaquer à nouveau. Il ne sortait jamais sans ses armes, pas qu'il l'ait déjà fait une fois mais bon. Et il ordonnait à Chikusa et Ken de ne jamais laisser Chrome sortir seule même s'ils faillaient qu'ils l'accompagnent à une réunion des vongola.

Pour une fois ces deux la avaient acceptés de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, le vent qui s'était levé dans un ciel d'ardoise y étant pour beaucoup.

Après que Bianchi, avec ses lunettes, Dino prévenu dès le lendemain de l'attaque, Giannini et Irie Shoichi, retrouvé il y a peu par la dixième génération, soient arrivés ils s'installèrent tous et se tournèrent directement vers les gardiens de la brume. Seul Reborn sachant la raison de cette réunion, les autres n'étant au courant que du fait que les deux gardiens avaient des informations.

- Alors comme ça vous avez réussi à contacter Tsunayoshi ? demanda pour confirmation le tueur et tous restèrent sans voix de cette déclaration.

- Kufufu…en effet, répondit en souriant le garçon aux yeux vairons. Mon petit Tsunayoshi semblait plutôt mal en point.

Reborn se tourna vers Chrome pour confirmation et lorsque celle-ci hocha timidement la tête les questions et remarque fusèrent.

- Où est le Juudaime ?!

- Qui est l'homme mystérieux ?

- Il est vivant à l'EXTREME !

- L'herbivore va devoir payer pour avoir séché les cours.

- Alors quand on l'aura ramené je lui cuisinerais un plat spécial ! dit joyeusement Bianchi en faisant frissonner toutes les personnes présentes.

- Silence ! le calme revint à la seconde ou la dernière syllabe quittait les lèvres du bébé au fedora. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire exactement ce que vous avez vu ?

- Hum…est bien je rêvais que je devenais le maître du monde –des yeux se levèrent au ciel- et puis soudainement tout est devenu noir, Chrome était à coté et le petit parrain se tenait devant moi, quand il s'est retourné il était surement aussi surpris que je l'étais.

- Oui, dit la seconde gardienne de la brume en tenant un pan de la manche de l'illusionniste. I-il n'a pas eu le temps de nous parler mais on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

La petite assemblée resta un instant silencieuse, puis Dino demanda.

- Il n'a pas fait de geste bizarre qui puisse ressembler à un code qui pourrait nous donner des indices ?

- N-non, il était vraiment surpris, répéta Chrome. C-comme si nous voir aurait du être totalement impossible.

- Kufufu…ma petite Chrome à raison, on aurait même dit que nous étions des revenants pour lui.

- Je tuerais tous ceux qui on fait du mal au Juudaime ! s'exclama Gokudera.

- Nous allons venger Sawada à l'EXTREME !

- Mah mah~, il est toujours vivant est s'il à réussi à vous contacter s'est qu'il a encore de l'énergie, dit avec intelligence l'épéiste, ce que Gokudera ne se fit pas prier de remarquer à l'assemblée.

- Bien, Mukuro, Chrome est-ce que vous pourriez le joindre au lieu d'attendre que mon imbécile d'élève le fasse ?

Mukuro fit semblant de peser le pour et le contre mais son effet fut coupé par sa protégée qui s'exclama.

- B-Bien sur qu'on peut, elle rougit. Enfin, ce-ce sera quand même dur parce que nous ne savons pas comment le joindre et q-qu'il à toujours eu une incroyable capacité à protéger son esprit.

- Kufufu….Chrome ne fait pas des promesses en l'air, la réprimanda l'illusionniste. Ce n'est pas juste une petite capacité à protéger son esprit, c'est un véritable mur s'il veut se protéger contre toute puissante menace. Même moi je n'ai pas pu soumettre son esprit.

Tous s'étonnèrent que le gardien de la brume révèle cette faille mais l'étonnement fit vite place à l'exaspération.

- Alors vous pouvez ou pas ? s'énerva le gardien de la tempête. C'est tout ce qu'on veut savoir.

Chrome lança un regard à son sauveur pour savoir s'il acceptait de l'aider et lorsqu'il lui sourit elle soupira de soulagement.

- Avec tous les gardiens vongola réuni je pense qu'on aura assez d'énergie pour réussir à joindre Tsunayoshi et le localiser, répondit Mukuro au soulagement commun.

- Et on va devoir faire quoi ? demanda suspicieusement le gardien de la tempête.

- J-juste dormir, l'esprit est plus facile à manipuler et c'est notre seul moyen d'utiliser l'énergie de tout le monde en même temps, dit Chrome. Ensuite, on s'occupera du reste.

- Ahah ça va être amusant, dit Takeshi son sourire revenu.

- Tais-toi baseballfreak ! s'énerva Gokudera.

OoOOoO

Quelques heures plus tard les sept gardiens étaient allongés dans l'hôpital privé de la mafia, seul endroit pouvant accueillir toute la famiglia après qu'ils soient partis de la maison Sawada pour ne pas embêter Nana. Qui semblait pourtant plus qu'heureuse de voir tout ce monde.

Gokudera tentait de maintenir Lambo sur son lit pour l'empêcher d'emmêler tous les fils qu'Irie, Giannini et Shamal leur avait placé dessus pour surveiller leurs constantes et pour essayer d'interpréter les ondes émises pour tenter de localiser Tsuna si les deux gardiens de la brumes échouaient.

- Kufufufu…tu me sous estime un peu trop pour ton bien Shoichi-kun, dit Mukuro une lueur effrayante dans le regard.

- Argh…le petit roux fut prit de maux de ventre. Ce-ce n'est pas ç-ça, je veux juste constater t-tes incroyables talents.

Il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps mais il avait bien compris que pour éviter de mourir accidentellement il fallait mieux brosser les extravagants gardiens dans le sens du poil.

- Tu t'en sors bien pour cette fois, gamin.

- Bon, que tout le monde se tiennent prêt à intervenir pour retrouver mon élève quand nous auront les données, ordonna l'arcobaleno pendant que Chrome tendait un bonbon à Lambo pour le calmer. Irie quand tu sauras où chercher trouve tous les renseignements possibles sur le lieu et son propriétaire, et si possible des vidéos du site. Shamal je veux que tu te prépare, si nous devons encore affronter ces créatures nous ne reviendrons pas indemnes. Et Giannini…. aide Irie.

Le possesseur des tridents mosquitos, endormi alors tous les gardiens histoire qu'aucun d'eux « ne soit réveillé pendant le processus par une mouche » dixit Shamal fixant sans arrière pensée le préfet du comité de discipline plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

OoOOoO

Lorsque Gokudera ouvrit les yeux tous était noir pourtant il distinguait le sol plus foncé du...reste, s'étendant à l'infini dans un monde monochrome où les gardiens étaient les seules sources de couleur. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha de l'épéiste.

- Ah ah ! c'est drôle ici, dit Takeshi en tournant sur lui-même.

- C'est carrément EXTREME ici ! renchérit Ryohei.

- Ouhin, Lambo-sama veut son bonbon !

- Fermez là, bande de sportifs dégénérer !

- Taisez-vous ou je vous mords à mort, dit sombrement Hibari.

- E-euh…il faudrait que…Chrome fût coupée par un nouvel éclat de Ryohei.

Soudainement des ronces emprisonnèrent tous les gardiens sauf les deux illusionnistes.

- Kufufu…rien ne sert de parler avec eux ma douce Chrome, autant utiliser la manière forte.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, Anannas.

- Alah alah, ces illusions semblent plus puissantes.

- C'est parce qu'on dort et qu'on à acceptés d'être sous leur emprise idiot ! s'écria Gokudera en tentant tout de même de se libérer.

- S-s'il vous plait ! tous se retournèrent vers Chrome qui avait haussé la voix.

- Je vous prierais de bien vouloir écouter ma petite Chrome, ajouta Mukuro avec un sourire fier.

- N-nous sommes ici pour aider le Boss, dit-elle avant de rougir d'embarras. Alors ce serait bien si vous ne vous battiez pas et que vous vous concentriez sur lui.

- Si c'est tout ce qu'on a à faire, répondit Gokudera.

- Lambo-sama veut revoir Tsuna-nii !

Comme s'il avait entendu l'appel, le Decimo apparu devant le petit groupe. Il était assis dos à eux, tenant ses jambes entre ses bras. D'un même ensemble ils l'appelèrent tous par son nom et surnom. Il sursauta mais ne se retourna pas à l'étonnement général, Mukuro et Hibari échangèrent un regard méfiant alors que le reste du groupe l'appelait encore. Cette fois il se retourna doucement et les fixa un long moment comme pour s'assurer de leur réalité.

Ses yeux étaient cernés, il ne portait qu'une chemise sale et le bermuda qu'il avait le jour de son enlèvement. La chemise entrouverte laissait voir des plaies, coupures et diverses autres marques. Ses poignets portaient les bleus caractéristiques des chaines.

Lambo, heureux de revoir son grand frère, se jeta dans ses bras.

- Lambo ? dit le petit brun avec stupéfaction.

Même sa voix faisait ressortir sa douleur.

- Juudaime ! s'écria à son tour Gokudera avant de se mettre en seiza et de se taper la tête contre le sol pour se punir et demander pardon pour ne pas avoir protégé son boss.

- Gokudera ?

Le petit brun leva la tête, et vit Ryohei qui pleurait à l'EXTREME et Takeshi qui souriait comme un bienheureux, avant de passer à Chrome qui pleurait silencieusement s'accrochant à la manche de l'illusionniste qui lui tapotait la tête en retenant tant bien que mal son sourire, Hibari fit même grâce d'un petit sourire au Decimo.

- Vous êtes vivants ?

Cette question dit d'une voix étrangement calme prit de court tout le groupe qui se figea dans un silence glacé. Ils avaient bien entendu ?

- Mah… bien sur qu'on est vivant Tsuna, répondit en premier Takeshi.

Cette remarque sembla clouer sur place le Decimo les yeux écarquillés, une larme coula sur sa joue bleuie par un hématome avant d'être suivit en silence par d'autres.

- Vous êtes vivant, répéta le petit brun. Hn…ah…ahah…ahaha !

Il se mit à rire à gorge ouverte, laissant ses gardiens stoïques ne sachant comment réagir. Le Decimo tenait son ventre, s'écroulant presque de rire. Puis au bout de quelques secondes il essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux et leur fit un de ses sourires incroyables dont il avait le secret.

Mukuro, depuis que le petit parrain leur était apparu tentait tant bien que mal de le localiser mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Grinçant des dents il éloigna les gardiens, se fichant des remarques acerbes reçut, qui s'agglutinaient comme du porridge sec autour du parrain.

- Tsunayoshi décrit nous tout ce que tu sais de l'endroit où tu es, ordonna le gardien aux yeux vairons en attrapant les épaules du Decimo et le sérieux dans sa voix fit que Tsuna répondit sans attendre.

- Je suis enfermé dans une espèce de cage capitonné, _il_ ne souhaite pas que je me tue ne serai-ce par mégarde.

Un papillon traversa le lieu sombre sans que personne ne remarque le vol des ailes d'ardoise alors que Tsunayoshi continuait à parler.

- Lorsqu'il m'a amené la route m'a semblée longue, j'ai vu un salon luxueux, pas de blason de famiglia mais l'homme, il ress….

Sa phrase fut coupée par un mur invisible qui s'était placé entre le gardien de la brume et le parrain dans une violence inouï les faisant tomber à la renverse.

- Juudaime !

Tous ceux présents purent voir la panique que cela provoqua sur le jeune parrain. Il dit quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Il fixa avec peur ses mains tremblantes, complètement perdu, mais il secoua la tête et se mit à frapper contre le mur une séquence que Gokudera et Hibari identifièrent tout de suite comme du morse.

Aussi soudainement que le mur était apparut les gardiens furent éjecter de cet étrange monde.

OoOOoO

* * *

**Petit Mot :** voilà on retrouve un Tsuna qu'on a envi de prendre dans les bras de et de protéger de tout (je sais que je suis sadique avec les perso).

Vous verrez bien si les gardiens retrouveront Tsuna...mort ou vif ! Nan, je rigole je promet solennellement que le Decimo ne mourra pas...ça casserait tout le truc.

A très bientôt pour la suite !

Bye bye, Noiraudeur.


	3. Gris Plomb

**Et voilà déjà le troisième chapitre :) je suis dans une forme ****olympique ! **

**Bon...étant donner que je n'ai rien à ajouter je vous laisse apprécier (ou détester, pleurer, crier, rigoler ect...)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**3) Gris Plomb**

Irie retint à grande peine un cri de frustration en tentant par tous les moyens de réparer ses machines, quelques minutes à peine après le début de l'opération tous ses instruments avaient commencé à grésiller et à s'éteindre. Il y était pourtant presque.

Son cri résonna tout de même lorsque Mukuro se releva brusquement pendant qu'il vérifiait ses branchements.

- Mu-mukuro-san ! s'écria-t-il.

Celui-ci luttait pour reprendre son souffle, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu affaire à une personne aussi forte qu'il avait été étonné de se faire éjecter et il n'avait pas prit le temps de bien se protéger.

_- Merda_,_ specie di bastardo !_

- Boss…souffla Chrome en se retenant de pleurer.

Lambo, lui, se mit à pleurer sans retenu, Bianchi le calma à peu prêt en lui donnant un bonbon et en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient du message morse de Tsuna ? demanda sérieusement Takeshi.

- C'était trop rapide à l'EXTREME, j'ai rien compris !

Gokudera resta étrangement silencieux et sauta de son lit avant de fouiller les placards en chuchotant quelque chose. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une feuille et nota la série de douze nombres qu'il répétait en boucle.

Il tendit alors la feuille à l'assemblée le regard déterminé.

- 30-8—9-12—2-21-18-1-20-20-9-14-9-15, lut Bianchi.

- C'est un code ? demanda Takeshi.

- Moi j'aurai dit un EXTREME code postale ! s'écria Ryohei avant de recevoir un coup de pied de l'arcobaleno.

- Hum…si c'est mon stupide élève il ne doit pas être très dur à déchiffrer, dit Reborn. Mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir initiée au morse.

- Moi, je l'ai fait, répliqua Gokudera et jetant un regard à Hibari silencieux, il continua. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'a utilisé que des chiffres.

- Il Burattinaio, dit Irie en réfléchissant. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut nous aider et 30-8 je ne vois pas à quoi ça correspond.

- I-Il Burattinaio ? répétèrent incrédule Gokudera et Takeshi.

- Alors 30-8 correspond au trente août, le jour où je vous ai parlé de ce monstre qui à échappé à la surveillance pourtant accru de la famiglia Tarissi à qui il appartient, dit Reborn n'étant que plus inquiet de savoir que c'était l'infâme Rinaldo di Boia qui tenait son élève.

- Ouha, je me souviens même plus à l'EXTREME de qui est cet Ilburatinaïo ! s'exclama Ryohei. Sawada à une mémoire d'éléphant !

- Quand on est emprisonné on à tous le temps de revivre tous ce qui nous est arrivé même les petites conversations pitoyables, dit Mukuro un sourire triste au visage que seule remarqua Chrome.

- Il Burattinaio di schiavo comme il aime qu'on l'appel, dit froidement Shamal. C'est un monstre qui excelle dans la torture, il ferait même pleurer Xanxus.

- Ah ah pas possible ça, dit Takeshi espérant fermement qu'il avait raison

- Tu crois qu'il rigole ? demanda Bianchi faisant perdre instantanément le sourire à l'épéiste. Une rumeur sur Il Burattinaio dit qu'il aime bien briser, physiquement et moralement, ses proies pour en faire ses jouer. Normalement il se contentait des personnes à torturer que la famiglia Tarissi lui amenait. Mais il y a quelques mois il s'est enfui en tuant leur Boss et il à déjà ravagé deux autres famiglia.

L'atmosphère était aussi lourde que le plomb, personne ne réussissaient à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait leur remonter le moral, ils n'avaient obtenu que des informations les faisant s'angoisser un peu plus pour le petit parrain captif.

Hibari se fit remarquer pour la première fois depuis que les gardiens étaient réveillés.

- Hibari ou vas-tu ? demanda Reborn alors que le noiraud montait sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, à croire qu'il ne savait pas utiliser les portes.

- Je sors enquêter, rester ici ne servira à rien.

Un sourire apparut sous le fedora du bébé tueur alors que le reste de la famille se précipitait dehors ou appelait leurs contacts.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus que seul avec Lambo, Bianchi, Shamal et Irie. Il demanda à celui-ci s'il pouvait utiliser un de ses ordinateurs pour contacter quelqu'un.

- B-Bien sur Reborn-san.

Lorsque l'écran s'alluma et que quelqu'un surgit de l'autre coté, il était redevenu sérieux.

- VOIIIII ! Reborn ! qu'est-ce que tu nous veux arcobaleno ?

- Tsunayoshi à été enlevé.

- VOIIII ! BOSS ! Le gamin à bien été enlever, rigola l'épéiste.

Il se stoppa net quand il vit le regard du bébé tueur.

- Voii ! T'inquiète le gamin est fort, il va pas mourir pour si peu, quand vous retrouverez l'imbécile qui à fait ça vous le mettrez en pièce. Allez à plus !

- Le problème est là, il faut qu'on le retrouve le plus vite possible.

- VOIII ! on a des choses à faire nous, on peut pas protéger les fesses de votre gamin à votre place.

Lussuria arriva alors, son sourire gai collé au visage.

- Maaah, si ce n'est pas mon petit Reborn, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? ça serrait tellement dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à Tsuna-chan sans votre protection.

- VOIIII ! rentre pas dans la conversation des gens sans permission.

- Il nous faut le plus d'informations possible sur Rinaldo di Boia de la famiglia Tarissi dit aussi Il Burattinaio di schiavo, continua Reborn sans se séparer de sa mine sombre.

Les couleurs semblèrent faires leur bagages en un quart de seconde, payer le loyer et disparaitre dans une galaxie lointaine sur les deux visages des varias.

- Euh…hum oui je vais prévenir les autres, dit Lussuria alors aussi rigide qu'un balai.

- VOIIIIIIIII ! t'aurais pas put nous dire ça plus tôt arcobaleno ?!

OoOOoO

Takeshi tournait en rond depuis la veille alors qu'il avait revu Tsuna grâce aux gardiens de la brume et qu'ils avaient appris qui le retenait.

Il décida de sortir pour se dégourdir un peu, qu'on l'oblige à rester calme à cause de sa jambe ne l'enchantait guère, mais dans quelques jours on lui retirait le plâtre. Un soulagement de son avis, il pourrait reprendre l'entrainement au Shigure Kintoki et le baseball.

Il arriva devant la maison des Sawada sans même y avoir pensé et fut surpris de découvrir Gokudera appuyé contre un mur en train d'observer la mama de Tsuna. Plusieurs mégots s'étalaient à ses pieds, cela devait faire un moment qu'il était là.

- Yo, Gokudera ! appela l'épéiste.

- 'lut, répondit sans trop y penser le gardien de la tempête perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

- Ouais…

- Mah mah… Takeshi se gratta l'arrière du crâne face au manque de vie de son ami. Tu ne voudrais pas être plus ouvert ?

- Nan…

- Alalah….

Le gardien de la pluie reporta son attention sur la mama qui suspendait le linge, profitant d'un des derniers rayons de soleils du mois comme un minuscule insecte volant. Lambo jouait bruyamment avec I-pin et Fuuta dans le jardin.

- Parti en échange scolaire en Europe, le fumeur laissa échapper un rire. Je me demande ce qu'inventera Reborn… une maladie contagieuse incurable ? l'avion du retour s'est craché ? Ou peut-être un accident de voiture.

Un bruit sec si fit entendre et Gokudera resta immobile la tête courbée, sa cigarette plongeant inéluctablement vers le sol et sa joue rougie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend enfoiré ? s'énerva le garçon aux cheveux gris en attrapant Takeshi par le col la chape de plomb qui enserrait son cœur brulant sous l'énervement.

- Tsuna n'est pas encore mort, alors ne dit pas ces choses, répondit l'épéiste en posant une main apaisante sur celle de Gokudera. Et tu pense vraiment que restez ici seul à se morfondre nous aidera à le retrouver ?

- Je vois pas ce qui te permet de me donner des ordres ! s'énerva encore un peu plus le fumeur. Je vais ce que je veux et si je veux me morfondre alors je le ferai !

- Je ne vais pas te dire que ce qui est arrivé à Tsuna n'est pas de ta faute, ce serai faux.

Cet énoncer à voix haute lui fit plus mal que toutes les fois où il se l'était dit lui-même.

- Mais ce serai encore plus faux de dire que tu es le seul responsable, continua Takeshi avec douceur. Ce sont tous les gardiens sans exception qui on merdé !

Gokudera relâcha Takeshi trop étonné par ses propos et par la douleur dans le regard de l'épéiste pour continuer à être en colère.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue et il l'essuya avec étonnement.

- Hn…je ne dois pas pleurer, j'ai promis que je resterai fort…dit le fumeur.

L'épéiste soupira devant la fierté mal placé du gardien de la tempête et l'attrapant par le cou il le tira jusqu'à lui, ce simple contact l'électrisa. La tête aux cheveux gris se retrouva coincée contre son torse trop surprise pour pensée à se reculer, la main de l'épéiste toujours posé sur sa tête.

- Tu sais pleurer ne veux pas dire que tu es faible, juste que tu as des sentiments, dit Takeshi. Ne pas être inquiets pour Tsuna n'est pas possible mais tu es son bras droit, il faut que tu puisses rester debout pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire quand il rentrera.

- Je suis le pire bras droits de tous les Boss Vongola ! Le Juudaime aurait mieux fait de te choisir toi plutôt que moi, répondit le fumeur sa voix étouffée par les larmes et par le torse du gardien de la pluie.

- Un gardien doit protéger son Boss physiquement mais aussi moralement, c'est toi le premier qui à cru en lui et est devenu son ami alors même que j'étais dans le même collège que lui depuis des années, répliqua Takeshi en commençant inconsciemment à caresser les cheveux du plus jeune. Et puis il n'arrête pas de me raconter qu'il est content que tu sois aussi intelligent et que tu accepte de l'aider quoi qu'il demande, même si ta dévotion extrême le fait frissonner il en rigole bien. On a tous vu as quel point tu es important quand tu as mémorisé le code de Tsuna, et sans toi il n'aurait même pas pu nous transmettre de message. Je ne pourrai jamais te remplacer en tant que bras droit du Boss, tu n'as pas gagné ce titre et on ne te la pas attribuer, il était à toi depuis le tout début.

Gokudera tenta de retenir ses larmes mais il ne pu pas tenir très longtemps et celles-ci coulèrent sans discontinuées dans un silence tranquille. Sa main avait attrapé le poigné de l'épéiste quand il avait voulu se dégager mais il était trop faible et ils étaient resté ainsi, Takeshi tenant Gokudera contre lui, celui-ci ayant abandonné l'idée de se libérer de son emprise mais s'accrochant désespérément à son poignet comme si c'était sa seule bouée de sauvetage.

Un temps indéfini plus tard Nana Sawada remarqua Takeshi de dos, qui cachait le smokin'bomb Hayato, et le héla.

- Ah Madame Sawada ! s'exclama Takeshi en lâchant Gokudera et en se tournant à moitié cachant toujours Hayato qui lui en fut reconnaissant, ne voulant pas pleurer devant la mama du Juudaime.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir prendre le thé avec Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta et moi ?

- Ah, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Sawada-san, répondit Takeshi avec son sourire.

- Oh mais non, les amis de Tsu-kun sont les bienvenu.

- Hum…désolée mais je vais devoir refuser, je dois rentrer. J'ai beaucoup de devoir et mon père veut que je travaille au restaurant ce soir.

- Alah, tu es très prit ma parole. Alors à une prochaine fois peut-être.

- J'en serai ravit !

Takeshi n'attendit pas que la mère de Tsuna réponde et il s'éloigna vers le restaurant de son père en tirant par le poignet un Gokudera aux yeux rougis et grommelant.

Celui-ci ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais mais il avait apprécié que le gardien de la pluie prenne soin de lui et lui prépare à manger, il s'était tout simplement senti bien en présence du japonais oubliant pendant un temps les affreux évènements qui tenait Tsuna loin d'eux. Ce soir là il avait repris espoir et sa détermination à retrouver son Boss n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

* * *

**Petit Mot :**** Bon, je vous laisse sur votre faim je pense...mais c'est plus fort que moi désolé ! **

**Je vous promet que Tsuna réapparaîtra très bientôt...on verra si vous me jetterez des fruits pourri à la tronche après. :p**

**Merci pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire depuis le début :)**

**Bye bye, Noiraudeur.**


	4. Blanc Cassé

**Eh oui déjà le 4ème chapitre je suis vraiment contente, cette fic fais son petit bonhomme de chemin :)**

**Encore merci à ceux qui suivent la fic depuis le début et qui me laisse leur impression **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**4) Blanc Cassé**

OoOOoO

Hibari fixa avec irritation son portable qui clignotait sans discontinuer. Le numéro de Levi s'affichant sans cesse.

Non mais franchement l'arcobaleno avait surement truqué le tirage au sort ! Et vu son sourire quand il avait annoncé qu'ils ne devraient plus que se déplacer par groupe et qu'il allait les tirer au sort, c'était même absolument certain. Même les arcobaleno on besoin de souffler de temps en temps.

Il était le seul à être tombé sur un boulet de la Varia, Takeshi était avec Gokudera, Chrome restait de toute façon collée à son sauveur et ils auraient tout deux refusé d'être avec quelqu'un d'autres, et…ah non il n'était pas le seul. Ryohei était tombé sur Lussuria, son visage avait quitté toute couleur au moment du tirage, et sur le bébé vache. D'ailleurs Lussuria avait promis de ne pas câliner -molester- le gardien du soleil tant qu'il y avait un enfant dans les parages. Ryohei s'était alors lancé dans un grand cache-cache avec les enfants contre Lussuria dans l'hôtel ou logeait la Varia.

Le chef du comité de discipline mit son téléphone sur silencieux pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il tuerait l'arcobaleno plus tard pour avoir donné son numéro à cet herbivore.

La Varia était arrivée trois jours après que Reborn les ait appelés, et cela faisait une semaine qu'ils foutaient le bordel dans sa chère et tendre ville de Namimori. Et bien sur il ne pouvait pas s'occuper lui-même des fauteurs de troubles habituels de la ville, trop occupé à chercher le Decimo et à gérer la Varia.

Rien que penser à lui le japonais sortit ses tonfas pour se défouler sur un passant dont la cravate était mal mise. Il n'était pas inquiet, non, mais plutôt frustré. Frustré de ne pas réussir à retrouver un herbivore kidnappeur premièrement, et frustrée car plus le temps passait et moins il avait de chance retrouver l'herbivore. Alors qu'il lui avait promis un combat quand il serait plus fort, quand il serait enfin l'omnivore qu'Hibari voyait grandir.

Le chef du comité de discipline se calma un peu en arrivant aux marches menant à l'un des temples de Namimori alors que le soleil se couchait devant lui.

Il avait demandé à Kusakabe une mission qui pourrait le défouler un peu, mais elles avaient toutes été effectuées avec succès et le second du comité avait été obligé de trouver quelque chose dans l'urgence pour ne pas se faire mordre à mort.

Un clochard aurait élut domicile dans le temple depuis un ou deux jours et pourtant la personne en charge du temple n'avait pas pu donner de description du clochard, il fallait dire que le temple était à l'abandon et que personne n'y venait.

A part les clochards.

Mais tant qu'Hibari Kyoya régnerait sur le comité de discipline les règles seraient appliquées à la lettre. Et les temples étaient les demeures des Kami, pas des vagabonds.

Non, il ne croyait pas à la colère des Kami…

- Vingt-huit jours, grogna le gardien du nuage en montant tranquillement les marches. Quand je retrouverai l'herbivore, je le mordrai à mort.

Cette petite décision prise il se retrouva sous un torii (1). Arrivant devant l'entrée du sanctuaire il observa un court instant les cloches auxquelles pendaient des rubans de blanc cassé, hésitant à priez pour le retour du Sawada.

Secouant la tête face à cette réflexion stupide il tira la porte jusqu'à qu'elle se bloque à moitié chemin, ouvrant sur une pièce au parquet humide et troué. Une petite forme sombre et indistincte parmi la pénombre se tenait devant l'autel.

Hibari esquissa un sourire de prédateur en sentant l'odeur de la force, il pourrait se défouler tant qu'il voulait avec le vagabond. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un viendrait se plaindre, il n'avait surement aucune famille et il aurait trop peur pour le faire lui-même.

Avançant vers sa proie comme le silence lui-même il fut surpris d'entendre le vagabond se relever, mais se reprit vite, seul Reborn avait réussi à l'entendre alors qu'il voulait réellement être silencieux.

- Les temples ne sont pas des auberges, dit Hibari. Pars d'ici ou je te mordrais à mort.

Il sortit ses tonfas et attaqua avant d'entendre la réponse, après tout il avait été assez patient.

Alors qu'il portait le premier coup il fut surpris de rencontrer…du vide. Fronçant les sourcils il se demanda pourquoi il avait une drôle d'impression mais n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir, obligé d'éviter un coup de pied dévastateur. Il réagit au quart de tour, et décida de se battre à fond, personne ne défiait Hibari Kyoya et encore moins les règles de Namimori.

Il allait porter un coup destructeur à la mâchoire du clochard mais il s'immobilisa complètement stupéfait devant la personne qui lui faisait face.

Le vagabond juste avant de recevoir son coup avait…..activé le Mode Hyper pour stopper son attaque et le fixait maintenant avec un regard à vous glacé un Hibari Kyoya.

- Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ? demanda l'apparition de Tsuna d'une voix d'outre tombe, la crainte transparaissant dans sa voix et ses flammes dansant de façon désordonnées.

Hibari fronça les sourcils et se redressa légèrement se demandant si ce n'était pas une illusion de l'ananas. Cette idée lui passa vite, il l'aurait repérer depuis longtemps et même le psychopathe gardien de la brume n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, pu réussir à créer cette lueur dans les yeux de Tsunayoshi. Un mélange de terreur restreinte et d'inébranlable détermination. Le regard d'une bête sauvage prête à tout pour survivre.

Le gardien du nuage comprit instinctivement que s'il faisait le moindre geste dangereux de plus, le possesseur de la flamme du ciel s'évaporerait dans la nature et au vu de son état il le retrouverait mort…ou il ne le retrouverait jamais.

- Hibari Kyoya, chef du comité de discipline, se présenta-il se demandant si le petit brun avait bel et bien perdu la mémoire ou s'il avait juste été extrêmement surpris de le voir.

Le petit brun ne prononça pas d'autre mots, se contentant de reculer d'un pas et de repérer toutes les sorties. Hibari observa avec calme son petit manège et en profita pour le détaillé. Il semblait avoir maigri mais pas à en mourir, il portait toujours le même bermuda que le jour de son enlèvement et des marques nouvelles était apparues sur son visage, ses jambes et son torse qu'on entrevoyait sous la chemise blanc cassé. A ses poignets et à ses chevilles des marques violacé et parfois rougeâtre à cause de plaies, montraient clairement la captivité du garçon. Il semblait aussi fragile qu'une aile translucide de papillon.

Le gardien du nuage attrapa discrètement son téléphone et tapa un message rapide à Reborn tout en maintenant l'attention du brun tourné vers lui histoire qu'il ne se sauve pas.

- Tu ne pourras pas courir bien loin sans chaussures et dans cet état, dit Hibari en remarquant qu'il était pied nu.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, siffla le petit brun.

- Parce que c'est la vérité, et que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, herbivore.

Tsunayoshi fronça des sourcils et Hibari balança la tête sur le coté, il n'allait pas lui raconter des sornettes.

- Je pourrais te rattraper sans mal.

Bon ça c'était peut-être un mensonge, vu l'état psychologique du brun il ne savait pas s'il pourrait réellement le rattraper. Mais cela sembla convaincre Tsuna puisqu'il arrêta de jeter des regards à la dérobée vers la porte. Il ne baissa pourtant pas sa garde.

- Ça ta changé, souffla Hibari pour lui-même.

Pourtant le porteur de la flamme du ciel sembla l'avoir entendu puisqu'il demanda soupçonneusement.

- Tu me connais ?

Hibari leva la main portant l'anneau Vongola, faisant sursauter Tsunayoshi face au geste brusque.

- Tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi et je suis ton gardien du nuage, répondit Hibari réduisant au minimum les informations et espérant que, comme il utilisait le Mode Hyper, il se souvenait des Vongola.

Le garçon resta silencieux, comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait croire un inconnu. Mais un sentiment étrange, celui d'avoir trouvé un protecteur s'immisçait dans sa raison, réduite jusqu'à lors à la survie.

Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendants une longue minute avant que la douleur dans sa jambe ne fasse perdre l'équilibre au brun. Hibari ne su pas vraiment pourquoi mais mu par un reflexe protecteur il rattrapa le parrain qui tenta aussitôt de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, comme si tout contact lui était insupportable.

La peur avait prit alors toute la place dans les yeux du brun accoudé contre l'autel pour se maintenir debout le Mode Hyper désactivé, la peur bloquant toutes pensées raisonnable. Alors Hibari resta immobile, ses tonfa rangées depuis un moment.

Tsuna allait dire quelque chose quand la porte encore à moitié ouverte fut sauvagement écartée pour laisser apparaitre trois gardiens essoufflés et complètement ébranlés de voir leur Boss en chair et en os. Le gardien du nuage se plaça directement sur la route des trois gardiens alors qu'ils allaient se jeter au cou du petit brun.

- Juudaime ! s'écria Gokudera en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir dans le noir. Vous allez bien ?

- Sawada ont s'inquiétaient pour toi à l'EXTREME !

- Hahaha tu es vraiment doué à cache-cache !

- Fermez la bande d'abruti vous faites honte au Juudaime !

Hibari fronça les sourcils d'irritation face aux extravagances des gardiens, le petit parrain ne cessait de se reculer vers le fond de la pièce et se rapprochait maintenant d'une fenêtre. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se fixer sur quoi que ce soit. Il paraissait sur le point de réactiver le Mode Hyper pour s'enfuir.

- Taisez-vous ou je vous mords à mort, grogna le chef du comité de discipline.

- Tient ! ça t'apprendra à ne donner aucunes nouvelles de toi pendant des semaines, dit Reborn d'une voix agacée en allant pour frapper son élève.

Le gardien du nuage se retourna à demi en voyant passer à toute vitesse le bébé tueur, trop rapidement pour qu'il l'arrête. Il aurait dû donner bien plus de détails dans son message pour éviter ce genre d'erreur mais il lui avait parut plus important de faire par de sa découverte le plus rapidement possible.

Le bébé plus qu'agacé que son élève réapparaisse sans raison aussi brusquement ne retint que trop tard son coup. Son regard croisa celui de son élève et il comprit que quelque chose clochait mais ce fut une seconde trop tard qu'il réalisa sa bévue. Lorsqu'un déchaînement de flamme du ciel éblouissantes enveloppa son élève et que le quart de seconde plus tard il s'était volatilisé ne laissant que les traces noirâtre de carbonisation sur le plancher.

- Ju-JUUDAIME ! s'écria le gardien de la tempête en suivant ses traces.

- Imbéciles, souffla Hibari en le poursuivant vite suivit par le reste du groupe.

- Rattrapons à l'EXTREME Sawada !

Tsuna ne réfléchit pas à deux fois lorsqu'il sentit la puissante aura menaçante se diriger vers lui en dépassant sans peine Hibari, le seul qui semblait être de son coté, il activa ce drôle de pouvoir dans une explosion et en profita pour filer vers la forêt, le pistolet du bébé serait moins utile alors qu'il serait entouré de bouclier.

Il fonça sans se soucier de sa direction, filant droit tant que des balles ne le frôlaient pas. Il entendit l'un des nouveaux personnages apparut plus tôt, celui aux cheveux blanc court, crier quelque chose d'étrange et se retourna pour voir à quelle distance ses poursuivants se trouvaient. Il soupira presque de soulagement en ne voyant personne, le gars à la tête de gazon avait juste beaucoup de puissance vocale.

Le petit brun fut pourtant moins heureux lorsqu'il sentit une de ses jambes faiblir, il continua pourtant et alors qu'il tournait en angle droit pour déstabiliser ses poursuivants, celle-ci le lâcha et il perdit l'équilibre avant de s'effondrer au sol. Il geignit de douleur mais se secoua, il fallait qu'ils leur échappent.

Un craquement de brindille lui fit relever subitement la tête alors qu'il était à genoux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des chaussures. Avalant avec difficultés sa salive il releva la tête alors que le sang battait sourdement à ses tempes. Le petit brun se pétrifia en observant le visage qui le fixait surpris. L'adolescent était plutôt grand, ses cheveux avaient des reflets violet-bleu et portait un uniforme scolaire différent des quatre personnes du sanctuaire.

Tsuna resta figé face aux yeux vairons de l'inconnu, l'un rouge sang et l'autre d'un bleu électrique.

Un souffle de vent fit frissonner le petit brun qui resta pourtant immobile face au jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Son instinct n'arrivait pas à lui dire s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non.

Un sourire amusé se déposa sur les lèvres de l'inconnu et alors qu'une nouvelle bourrasque s'engouffrait sous les arbres il retira sa veste d'uniforme et la posa sur les épaules du brun déconcerté.

- Se balader en chemise sans manche au mois d'octobre et le meilleur moyen de tomber malade mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun.

Le brun observa avec incompréhension la veste sur ses épaules et tenta de parler à l'inconnu mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, c'était la deuxième personne qu'il l'appelait Tsunayoshi.

Il tressaillit en entendant des bruits de courses se rapprocher et la peur reprit le dessus. S'ils étaient aussi déterminés à le rattraper c'est qu'ils devaient _lui_ être liés. Dans un geste désespérer il attrapa la manche du garçon aux yeux vairons et le fixa dans les yeux sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus la force de se battre seul et que l'inconnu semblait fort.

- Ne les laissez pas me ramener là-bas, supplia le brun les larmes inondant ses yeux. Pitié…

Les yeux vairons s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à la demande mais ils redevinrent vite sérieux et toute compassion quittait ses pupilles au moment ou un petit sourire cruel se déposait sur ses lèvres faisant frissonner d'appréhension le petit brun.

- Kufufu…j'espère au moins que je vais bien m'amuser, dit-il avec son rire étrange.

En faisant apparaitre de nulle part un trident et en se plaçant légèrement en avant du parrain pour le protéger.

* * *

(1) torii = portique sacré peint en rouge qui marque l'entrée d'un sanctuaire.

**Petit Mot : **ahah que va-t-il se passer pour la suite ? comment les gardiens vont-ils apprivoiser ce petit Tsuna sauvage ? comment s'est-il enfui ? ou bien, a-t-il été libéré ?**  
**

Les réponses et la suite dans le prochain chapitre ! (ou pas...mouhahaha !)

Bye bye, Noiraudeur.


	5. Jaune Ocre

**Nous voici au 5ème chapitres...hum...je suis trop heureuse ! Je vais continuer à embêter longtemps la dixième génération Vongola :p**

**En espérant que ce petit chapitre soit autant apprécier,**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

OoOOoO

**5) Jaune Ocre**

Mukuro se prépara à affronter les adversaires qui poursuivais son petit boss, mais il fut déçu de voir arriver Takeshi avec Reborn perché sur son épaule, vite suivit par le gardien du nuage, de la tempête et enfin de celui du soleil. Eux même visiblement étonné de le croiser ici.

Soupirant de déception il lança un regard au petit parrain qui commençait à se méfier de lui vu qu'il n'attaquait pas ses « poursuivants ». S'accroupissant face au parrain il passa une main dans ses cheveux, en se demandant se qu'il pourrait dire.

Il choisit de montrer l'anneau Vongola qu'il portait, emprunté un peu plus tôt en cachette à Chrome pour venir affronter le chef du comité de discipline qu'il savait venir au temple pour une mission, juste pour passer le temps.

- Je suis ton gardien de la brume, dit l'illusionniste. Et eux –il désigna les autres- sont tous t'es gardiens. Sauf le bébé, c'est ton tuteur.

- Gardien ? répéta le brun et il jeta un regard à la dérobé au garçon qui se faisait appeler Hibari. Les gardiens Vongola ?

- Kufufu…en effet c'est cela, personne ici ne te fera de mal.

_Pour l'instant_, pensa l'illusionniste. _Il n'y aurait rien d'amusant à l'attaquer maintenant._

- Ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua le petit brun en fixant Reborn et en agrippant à nouveau la manche de Mukuro qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à la manie de Chrome.

- Mah mah, Reborn est juste un peu timide, dit Takeshi. Il montre ses sentiments différemment.

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le bébé qui le lui rendait bien.

Gokudera sera les poings pour enrayer ses tremblements et secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place il s'accroupit à coté de l'illusionniste et tira une photo qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

- Bonjour, Juudaime, moi c'est Gokudera Hayato, dit ce dernier. Vous voudriez bien jeter un coup d'œil à ceci ?

Il la tendit au brun qui hésita un long moment à la prendre, s'accrochant toujours à l'illusionniste.

Tsuna observa avec circonspection la photographie. On le voyait souriant de bon cœur, le bébé sur son épaule droite et le garçon à l'épée ayant passé un bras sur ses épaules, le garçon face à lui se tenait à sa droite les mains dans les poches et une cigarette allumée entre les lèvres près de deux jeunes filles rigolant, surement d'une bêtise faite par l'un des deux enfants qu'elles tenaient entre leur bras, un petit garçon d'environ huit ans tenant la main de celle aux cheveux roux. Venait ensuite le garçon aux cheveux blancs un poing en l'air et tirant par la manche de sa veste d'uniforme Hibari pour qu'il entre dans la photo, sans grand enthousiasme. De son coté gauche se trouvait le garçon qui lui avait donné sa veste et une jeune fille qui devait surement être sa sœur accompagnée de deux autres garçon, un adolescent blond et très certainement étranger tirait par le poignet un garçon roux avec des lunettes qui semblait mal à l'aise.

Tous, ou presque, affichaient un sourire heureux. Et voir tous ces visages fit remuer quelque chose en Tsuna, mais alors qu'il tentait de saisir des souvenirs perdus ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans le néant.

- Hg…je ne reconnais personne, énonça Tsuna en rendant l'objet à Gokudera.

Le gardien de la tempête aurait voulut crier sa rage ou même pleurer mais il ne se laissa pas aller, ce devait vraiment être plus dur pour son boss que pour lui-même.

- Pourtant tu as réussi un exploit ce jour là, souri Gokudera alors que derrière lui le ciel prenait une teinte jaune ocre. Tu as réussi à réunir presque toute ta famiglia, faire cette photo était important pour toi et tu voulais que tous le monde soit ensemble, même si ce n'était qu'une seule fois.

- Je ne me souviens pas, dit à nouveau Tsuna et il vit bien que le garçon aux cheveux gris avait perdu son sourire pendant une seconde.

- Aha…je comprends Tsuna, dit Takeshi. Ce fut surement le jour ou tu en as le plus bavé depuis l'arrivée de Reborn. Réussir à trouver des moyens pour faire rappliquer Mukuro ou Hibari c'était pas du gâteau, et il a fallut encore empêcher tous le monde de s'entretuer.

- Tsunayoshi ? demanda l'illusionniste alors que la main du petit brun se mettait à frémir, son visage caché par sa frange devenue plus longue.

Il lâcha la manche de Mukuro et resserra sur lui sa chemise se rapprochant plus du haillon.

- Je ne me souviens pas ! cria Tsuna la colère brillant dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes !

Le petit parrain sentit la crise de panique le submerger, il restait ici avec ces personnes inconnues qui lui racontaient peut-être des mensonges depuis le début et ne s'en inquiétait même pas. Ses mains devinrent moites, son cœur battant sourdement et il avait l'impression d'entendre tous les minuscules bruits de la forêt alors qu'il réalisait sa naïveté. Il se releva avec peine en s'appuyant sur le premier arbre venu et recula instinctivement quand Mukuro tendit la main vers lui, il recula à nouveau quand le garçon aux cheveux gris se rapprochait aussi, se faisant il trébucha et s'effondra au sol.

Des larmes de frustrations devant sa propre faiblesse inondèrent ses joues.

- Je ne vous connais pas ! martela l'ex-captif en sanglotant. Je ne vous reconnais pas…

Ryohei qui se tenait silencieux et immobile depuis leur arrivée s'avança et s'accroupissant devant Tsuna il passa sa main dans ses cheveux faisant sursauter le brun qui s'éloigna à reculons devant cet acte, sans se départir de son sourire le gardien s'avança et emprisonna le brun dans une étreinte puissante qu'il ne relâcha pas même alors que Tsuna se débattait de toutes ses maigres forces.

- Je ne suis pas très intelligent, je ne comprends pas toujours tout et quand Kyoko est triste ou perdue la seule chose que je peux faire c'est la serrée dans mes bras et dire que je la soutiendrais toujours, dit le boxeur. Alors Tsuna, quoi qu'il arrive nous serrons toujours là pour toi.

Le brun cessa de se débattre et leva les yeux vers le boxeur qui lui offrit un sourire enjoué. En se calmant il ne ressentait plus aucune peur pour toutes les personnes présentes, si ce n'est un peu face au bébé mais quelque chose, son intuition, lui disait qu'il n'avait pas à s'angoisser tant qu'il restait avec eux.

Tsuna sentit ses yeux se fermez tout seul, il tenta de lutter reconnaissant la petite aide venue d'une illusion mais il était réellement trop épuisé et se laissa porter par le sommeil.

Ryohei, interloqué, observa le petit brun et le secoua un peu.

- AAAH ! il a tué le Juudaime ! s'exclama Gokudera en voyant la tête du brun s'affaisser.

Takeshi posa une main apaisante sur son épaule avant qu'il ne réveil le brun et désigna Mukuro qui déballait une sucette jaune ocre acidulée de la marque _Mariposa_ avec nonchalance.

- Tch…pour une fois que tu as été utile tête d'ananas, grinça Hibari.

- Kufufu…je n'aurais jamais cru retrouver le Decimo comme ça, c'est vrai que ça a été une vraie surprise, rigola Mukuro. Mais je n'ai toujours pas eu mon combat ma petite alouette.

Reborn stoppa la dispute avant qu'elle ne commence alors que Gokudera prenait déjà le Decimo sur son dos pour le mener à l'hôpital privé de la mafia.

- Tous le monde reste groupé, dit le bébé. On ne sait pas si Il Buratinaio cherche Tsuna ou s'il n'a pas simplement envoyer des créatures à ses trousses.

Les protestations de Mukuro furent vite interrompues par un cri de surprise.

- Boss ?!

La seconde gardienne de la brume se précipita vers le decimo endormis sur le dos du gardien de la tempête et le détailla avec les larmes plein les yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un seul instant en se levant ce matin que poursuivre son sauveur pour lui reprendre la bague de la brume Vongola allait la menée à retrouver son boss.

Levant les yeux au ciel Mukuro comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça, il suivit donc, presque, docilement les gardiens Vongola.

OoOOoO

Tsuna se réveilla peu avant d'arriver à l'hôpital, et pour la première fois depuis des jours il se sentait tranquille. Il remarquait alors à quel point il était épuisé, qu'il avait eu froid, faim et mal et il n'en fit que plus reconnaissant de la veste qu'il portait maintenant et de la personne qui le portait en ce moment.

Gokudera remarqua vite le changement de respiration de son Boss et resserra imperceptiblement sa prise sur lui. Un sourire apaisé se déposa sur ses lèvres, tous les gardiens pourraient dormir sans inquiétude ce soir.

Un grondement sourd monta de l'estomac du brun faisant sursauter le gardien de la tempête qui ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire alors que Tsuna enfouissait sa tête dans son coup et rougissait.

Ryohei tendit une EXTREME barre protéiné au brun qui en saliva. Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée et la faim le tenaillait encore plus vicieusement après avoir engloutit le cadeau du gardien du soleil.

Tsuna fut amené dans une chambre et lorsque Shamal apparut il l'aima tout de suite, il apportait un plateau de nourriture avec lui. Et tous purent voir à quel point cela l'enchanta, vu qu'il se jeta dessus à peine le plateau posé sur la petite table pliante sans rendre à Shamal le même regard soupçonneux dont ils avaient eu tous droit. La jalousie menaçait.

Alors que le Decimo avalait la dernière bouchée de son repas Shamal s'assit sur un tabouret à proximité du brun assis en tailleur sur le lit.

- Dis-moi Tsuna, tu me permettrais de regarder tes blessures ? demanda-t-il en approchant sa main pour écarter la veste de Mukuro qu'il portait toujours.

L'ancien captif éloigna sèchement d'un revers de main celle de Shamal qui s'approchait un peu trop près, les yeux enchantés par le repas redevenant sombre et déterminés. Finalement il n'aimait pas vraiment ce Shamal.

L'ex-captif et le médecin restèrent silencieux à se jauger l'un l'autre. Mais Shamal baissa le premier le regard et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, si ça commençait comme ça cela allait durer longtemps.

- Tsuna, je veux juste voir les blessures qu'on t'a faites et les soigner, rien d'autre, dit Shamal en tentant d'amadouer le petit brun. Je te le promets.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais le regard farouche qu'il lui lança répondit parfaitement à Shamal.

Le fedora de Reborn se mit à tressauter étrangement faisant quitter sa place fétiche à un Léon blasé. Le bébé retira son chapeau et en sortit la bague de Nuts qui s'agitait avec excitation, le petit lion sentait la présence de son maître et il voulait le revoir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit maître l'avait abandonné.

La vision de Tsuna se focalisa immédiatement sur la petite bague, il sentait une énergie en provenir, une tristesse mêlée de joie qui le faisait frissonner.

Mukuro et Hibari virent tout de suite cette curiosité apparut dans les yeux de Tsuna.

- Je te propose quelque chose, dit Mukuro à la stupéfaction de tout le monde.

Il échangea un regard avec Tsunayoshi avant de prendre la bague de Nuts qui reposait sur la main de Reborn qui laissa faire l'illusionniste avec un petit sourire, comprenant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Elle t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en mettant la bague presque à portée de main du brun. Si tu gagne à un jeu tu l'auras, mais si tu perds tu accepteras que Shamal t'examine.

Tsuna recula un peu, les yeux n'étant plus que des fentes. Il ne voulait plus que personne ne le touche sans son accord….mais la bague, elle l'appelait et ne semblait vivre que pour lui, le protéger. Instinctivement il porta la main à cette bague accroché à la chaine de son coup, _il_ n'avait jamais réussit à la lui retirer. Quand il n'avait plus aucune force, aucun espoir, cette bague autour de son coup avait été sa seule défense, son ancre et il sentait, il savait que la bague que Mukuro tenait était sa sœur, un second lien avec son passé.

Gonflant ses joues d'agacement comme un enfant il fixa tour à tour la bague et le sourire de Mukuro, son intuition lui disait que s'il refusait il ne reverrait jamais la bague et serrait quand même forcé à être examiner mais s'il acceptait il pourrait au moins avoir la bague tressautante.

- D'accord, bougonna le petit parrain.

L'illusionniste ne cacha pas son grand sourire et lorsque Reborn lui demanda à quel genre de jeu il pensait ce fut Hibari qui répondit.

- Au shogi.

Le chef du comité de discipline vira « gentiment » Shamal de sa chaise et s'assit dessus face à Tsuna qui se décomposait petit à petit.

- Pas le shogi, supplia le petit Decimo.

- Tu te défile, herbivore ?

Mukuro fit apparaitre une table de shogi et Tsuna se résigna, il n'était pas doué mais il avait une petite chance de battre Hibari.

Au bout de quelques minutes de jeu le Decimo maudissait sa mauvaise étoile. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur un maître du shogi ?

L'énervement commençait à gagner le petit parrain et dès qu'il en vit l'occasion il décida de passer à une autre tactique. Alors qu'il déplaçait une des ses pièces il fit disparaitre l'une d'Hibari avec une telle rapidité qu'il ne doutait pas que le chef du comité de discipline n'y voit que du feu.

Pourtant à l' instant où Tsuna déposa la pièce qu'il déplaçait, le gardien du nuage se leva brusquement et le regarda avec hauteur.

- Je ne joue pas contre les tricheurs, dit-il avant de diriger vers la porte.

- Juudaime ne tricherait jamais ! s'énerva Gokudera en attrapant le préfet par le col.

- Il _n'aurait_ jamais triché avant, se contenta de répondre Hibari et le smokin'bomb Hayato lâcha sa prise de stupéfaction.

Mukuro rigola et annonça à Tsuna que tricher revenait à perdre définitivement. Les yeux du brun se firent moroses mais il accepta avec fair-play son erreur. Shamal soupira, il allait enfin pouvoir voir l'étendu des dégâts mais quand il s'approcha, Tsuna se renferma sur lui et jeta un regard à tous les gardiens présents.

Hibari sortit ses tonfa au même instant et fit dégager tous les gens présents, Reborn suivit même docilement le gardien.

Mukuro n'opposa pas la moindre objections, il avait plus que remplit son contrat de gardien pour les années à venir. Alors pourquoi quand il vit le regard plein de peine que le petit parrain lançait à la bague de Nuts l'illusionniste retourna quelque peu sur ses pas et lança la bague au garçon qui les observa tout deux avec étonnement. Puis le gardien de la brume partit de l'hôpital l'air morose et les pensées tournées vers l'image du boss, sans sa chemise, le corps barré de douloureuse marques de torture.

OoOOoO

Pendant ces retrouvailles, dans une cachette de la dernière famille qui l'avait gentiment distrait, un homme qui allait vers la fin de la vingtaine était assis nonchalamment sur un canapé de brocart un second homme faisant preuve de beaucoup de patiente en vérifiant la sale blessure que le dernier jouet de son « patron » lui avait infligé.

- Hum….n'est-il pas stupéfiant ? demanda le premier homme en penchant sa tête blonde sur le coté comme pour découvrir tous les détails de la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Il aurait pu vous tuer, fit remarquer le second homme de sa voix mécanique.

- Justement ! s'exclama le blond avec un sourire frissonnant. C'est la première fois que l'un de mes tendres jouets arrive à m'infliger une telle blessure alors que je faisais semblant de ne pas réussir à l'empêcher de s'enfuir !

- Semblant ? vous avez pourtant du vous battre sérieusement à un moment pour éviter qu'il ne vous tue, répondit l'homme à la voix mécanique. Et vous n'avez pu réussir à éviter qu'il fasse ceci à votre bras.

L'homme blond regarda son bras gauche coupé net à hauteur d'épaule et un frisson d'excitation le parcouru. Il voulait l'avoir plus que tout maintenant qu'il savait que ce petit être avait pu repousser ses illusions et garder une part de raison, il voulait le toucher, le torturer, voir son sang perler sur son corps fin.

Il voulait le briser entièrement et lentement.

- Ce n'est qu'un bras ! tu m'en referas un avec t'es nouvelles pièces ! s'exclama Il Burattinaio et avec un geste théâtrale il lança la photo qui vint se poser comme un fragile papillon à ses pieds.

Sur le petit cadre de photographique un garçon brun couvert d'hématomes et de plaies sanglantes et douloureuse le défiait de son regard remplit de haine alors même qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se nourrir.

Un frisson de plaisir parcouru le corps mutilé d'Il Burattinaio. Oh, oui ! C'était bien l'une de ses victimes les plus adorables, les plus excitantes qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Encore un peu et il pourrait l'avoir. Il allait laisser son petit jouet se remettre, un peu, et avec la plus puissante joie il détruirait tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de sa petite victime….

Oui, il allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

**Petit Mot : et donc voici Tsuna de retour parmi nous...en mauvais, très, mauvais état mais tellement choupinou comme ça :3 on à envie de la protéger de tout ce qui va lui arriver par la suite, ou de continuer à l'embêter. :D**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite de cette petite aventure.**

**Bye Bye, Noiraudeur.**


	6. Vert Tilleul

**Eh oui, eh oui...déjà le sixième chapitre...et si je vous disais que j'ai déjà écrit les deux prochains qu'est-ce que vous me diriez ?**

**Ahah de toute façon je vous laisse apprécier ce petit passage avec un Mukuro torturé :p mentalement hein ! (vous inquiétez pas Il Burattinaio ne fera pas de mal...pour l'instant) **

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

.

* * *

**6) Vert Tilleul**

Le garçon aux yeux vairons retira son bras de ses yeux quand il entendit Chrome rentrer accompagnée de Ken et Chikusa. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire il observa l'heure, sa protégée n'était pas censé revenir avant six heures de sa visite journalière au petit Boss.

Bon, il était bien six heures du soir révolu. Il avait dormi presque trois heures d'affilées sans s'en rendre compte, il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué au long des semaines, mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas inquiéter Chrome et ses deux compères, ce devait simplement être un contrecoup des ces sombres mois passés au plus haut niveau de sécurité de la prison Vendicare.

- Nous sommes rentrés Mukuro-sama, dit Chrome en s'approchant de son sauveur allongé dans un canapé un livre à la main.

- Kufufu…je vois ma petite Chrome, alors tu as récupérée ma veste à Tsunayoshi ?

- Euh…elle se tordit les mains et se mit à bafouiller. En faite non.

- Tu as encore oubliée, dit Mukuro en soupirant.

- N-Non, dit-elle. Ce-c'est le Boss qui a refusé.

- Hein ? demanda intelligemment l'illusionniste. Pourquoi donc ?

- I-Il veut que ça soit vous qui veniez le chercher ou sinon il la gardera.

- Kufufu….alors qu'il en fasse ce qu'il veut, j'en ai plein, je voulais juste reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

- Oui, je lui ai dit, avoua Chrome. Que vous ne vous déplacerez surement pas pour une seule veste que vous avez en plusieurs exemplaires.

- Et il à quand même demander à ce que je vienne moi-même ? kufufu…il a subit plus de dommage que je le pensais.

- Il a dit aussi que c'était une excuse pour que vous veniez le voir. Ça fait six jours…

Mukuro soupira et se rallongea en posant le livre à moitié commencé sur ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir le Decimo, il lui rappelait trop lui-même enfant lorsqu'il s'était échappé de ses tortionnaires.

Il en était ressortit souillé et sa noirceur s'était emparée de tout son être alors que Tsunayoshi….il n'aurait jamais dû subir cette épreuve. Mukuro détestait le petit brun parce qu'il croyait au pardon et aux secondes chances, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu six jours plus tôt lui aussi avait changé, il ressemblait tout simplement à une biche prise en chasse par un loup et qui se prépare au dernier affrontement. Le regard de quelqu'un qui a tout perdu et compte bien se venger.

Ces yeux….ceux même que portait Mukuro, ils ne convenaient pas au cœur du Decimo et cela l'énervait. Il voulait frapper le Decimo jusqu'à que ses yeux perdent cette lueur, qu'ils reprennent leur naïveté. Il voulait le frapper jusqu'à que le sang altère cette lueur de folie qui berçait le Decimo, il voulait le frapper jusqu'à, qu'enfin, il arrête de se cacher derrière ce sourire faux qu'il avait depuis six jours et qu'enfin il pleure à s'en faire saigner les yeux.

Chrome soupira en voyant que son sauveur ne comptait pas bouger. Mais la mauvaise volonté de Mukuro ne l'empêchait pas d'aller voir son Boss qui reprenait petit à petit du poil de la bête, mais quelque chose la tracassait quand elle le voyait sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

OoOOoO

Mukuro poussa la porte d'un air las, finalement il était venu. Il resta sur le pas de la porte à observer la pièce baignée de lumière, la même lumière qui rendait les cheveux du parrain surpris, brillant, presque blond.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre où il fixait le ciel, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, et sourit paisiblement assit dans son lit au milieu de la pièce, des bouquets de fleurs et des cartes de rétablissement posées partout. Mukuro su à la seconde qu'il n'était pas aussi bien que le laissais croire ce faux sourire qui devait abuser tout le monde, sauf lui.

- Bonjour Mukuro-kun, dit le porteur de la flamme du ciel en désignant la fenêtre sur sa droite où la veste du gardien de la brume se trouvait posée sur une chaise.

- Hum…répondit sans enthousiasme l'illusionniste en se dirigeant directement vers la veste.

Le gardien aux yeux vairons resta une seconde à observer le ciel au dehors, couverts et maussade, sous la fenêtre un grand Tilleul étendait ses branches.

- Tu es comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

La question du brun ne l'étonna pas mais il préféra ne pas y répondre.

- Reste…s'il te plaît.

Cette fois la remarque le fit se détourner de la fenêtre, le brun l'observait avec ténacité et il fut forcé de détourner les yeux.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu _es_ comme moi, affirma cette fois Tsunayoshi en souriant légèrement.

Soupirant l'illusionniste s'accouda à la fenêtre et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

- Tu es égoïste en fait, Tsuna releva la tête vers Mukuro qui fixait toujours le ciel.

- Peut-être, répondit le brun. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

- Même si tu ne les connais plus ? alors tu demande à la seule personne qui se fiche de toi si elle peut te tenir compagnie ? c'est égoïste, tu devrais les faires souffrir pour leur incompétence.

- Toi aussi puisque tu es un de mes gardiens, répliqua l'ex-captif.

Mukuro lui lança un coup d'œil, il semblait aller mieux, physiquement. Mais cette douleur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lui en disait tout autre. Il ne semblait accepter que les tisanes que lui présentait Shamal et aucune autre sorte de médications, celle au Tilleul qu'il tenait dans ses mains fragile dégageait une bonne odeur sucré.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de toujours aller bien et de sourire comme un débile tout le long de la journée.

- C'est ce qu'aurait faisait l'autre Tsunayoshi, dit le brun.

- C'est ce que tu fais. Mais c'est pas pour autant le mieux à faire. Je me fiche que tu sois en train de pleurer, de rire ou de gueuler comme la moitié de tes gardiens, pour moi tu es juste un moyen pour atteindre mon objectif.

Mukuro entendit un reniflement, il ne se retourna pas. Il savait déjà que des larmes silencieuses mouillaient les joues du Decimo depuis un moment. Dehors la pluie s'abattait avec fatalité sur le sol gris.

L'illusionniste resta un long moment à observer le ciel pleurer avec une certaine mélancolie.

Triturant une de ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de papillon, que Chrome lui avait récemment offerte, il se redressa le dos endoloris, il aurait bien fait une petite sieste et son ventre commençait à le rappeler à l'ordre, tout comme celui du brun qui l'aurait fait rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles s'il aurait arrêté de pleurer.

Le gardien de la brume se rapprocha du lit du Decimo et posa une main sur la tête brune qui se releva avec surprise, ses yeux rougis. Lui-même ne su pas pourquoi il le fit, mais il sentit la fièvre tenue à distance qui brulait sa main toujours froide.

- J'y vais, expliqua naturellement le garçon aux yeux vairons lasses.

- Hum…merci.

Mukuro récupéra sa veste et à la seconde où il fit un pas de plus, un Gokudera animé, qui avait visiblement courut comme l'espèce de malade qu'il était pour arriver le plus rapidement à l'hôpital dès que la sonnerie des fins de cours avait retentit, se présenta à la porte.

Il n'aimait pas laisser son Juudaime seul mais celui-ci lui avait clairement dit de suivre avec assiduité ses cours.

Le regard du bras droit de Tsuna vola de ses larmes à l'illusionniste qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au Juudaime ! s'emporta le gardien en se dirigeant vers Mukuro.

- Non, attends Gokudera ! s'exclama le blessé.

Mais celui-ci continua à se diriger droit sur le gardien de la brume qui avait repris son sourire amusé alors que les yeux du gardien de la tempête se transformaient en deux billes noires.

- Ne vous battez pas ! ordonna le brun en sautant de son lit pour empêcher les deux gardiens de se battre.

Mukuro sortait déjà son trident, il ne prêta aucune attention à l'ordre de Tsuna mais fut subitement interrompu par sa chute. Le brun s'écroula droit sur lui en gémissant. Dans un pur reflexe, s'il y avait pensé il l'aurait laissé s'écrouler au sol, il tendit les bras vers le Decimo. Celui-ci s'accrocha désespérément à ses avant-bras souffrant encore à cause de sa jambe qui ne supportait pas son poids et qui tremblais violement.

Les deux gardiens restèrent une seconde interdit et Mukuro, soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, passa un bras dans le dos du parrain pour le soutenir et le ramener à son lit.

- Va chercher Shamal, tête de poulpe.

La dite tête de poulpe ne releva même pas l'insulte et disparut en un quart de seconde pour revenir en trainant de force le médecin qui se plaignait qu'à cause de lui il n'aurait pas de compagnie féminine ce soir.

OoOOoO

Quelques minutes après l'incident Mukuro et Gokudera avaient été rejoint par Takeshi, Ryohei et Hibari. Reborn les avaient suivit peut après avec Squalo rentrant d'un compte rendue avec la Varia qui cherchait toujours le repère d'Il Burattinaio.

- Pourquoi Tsuna va-t-il toujours aussi mal ? demanda Takeshi. Ça fait une semaine maintenant.

- Tsunayoshi-kun a subit de nombreuses torture, physique et mentale, et pour accroitre encore l'effet de tous ça Il Burattinaio à utilisé de puissante drogue et des poisons qui l'on poussé à la fugue dissociative pour se protéger, expliqua Shamal en secouant la tête. Et son corps ne peut pas purger tous ça en une semaine, de plus sa jambe droite à subit un traitement spéciale.

Il jeta un regard par la sorte de hublot dans la porte, on voyait le brun enfouit sous ses couvertures son torse se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration endormie par les médicaments qu'ils avaient eut du mal à lui faire ingurgiter.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment comment mais je suis presque sur que Il Burattinaio à trouver un moyen de localiser dans une zone restreinte, ici la jambe droite, une drogue ou un poison puissant, je ne sais pas trop encore, sans que cela n'altère le reste de son corps.

- Pourquoi juste la jambe droite ? demanda Ryohei.

- Pour l'immobiliser, expliqua Reborn son visage à moitié caché par son fedora. A la chasse, un groupe de loup ou de lion mordent les jarrets des bêtes poursuivis pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. Visiblement Il Burattinaio ne voulait pas abimer le corps de Tsuna en lui coupant les tendons et s'est amusé vicieusement.

- Et ne le faire que sur une seule jambe donne l'espoir infime au captif de pouvoir s'enfuir, ajouta Mukuro sachant pertinemment comment pensait ce genre de personnes.

- Mais il à sous-estimer mon élève qui à put s'enfuir, sourit Reborn.

- En mauvais état, cru bon de préciser Hibari dos au mur.

Mukuro resta silencieux, vu la faiblesse dont faisait preuve Tsunayoshi il se demandait si Il Burattinaio ne l'avait pas _laissé_ s'échapper, pour s'amuser. Mais Tsunayoshi s'était échappé quelques jours avant qu'Hibari ne tombe sur lui, il était affamé, fatigué et les effets secondaires des drogues utilisées se faisaient sentir, peut-être s'était-il bien échappé.

- ….dans tous les cas je pense que Tsunayoshi-kun devrait quitter l'hôpital, dit Shamal.

Tient ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se perdre dans ses pensées et de ne pas suivre les conversations. Chrome s'était même fâchée alors qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

- Il est encore fragile psychologiquement et visiblement rester enfermé à nouveau, même avec une fenêtre, n'est pas très bon pour lui. Cette fugue dissociative est un moyen pour lui de se protéger des horreurs qu'il a vécut mais ça nous handicap aussi puisqu'il ne nous fait pas totalement confiance.

- Oui, acquiesça Reborn. Quand penses-tu le laisser sortir ?

- Le plus rapidement possible, encore une semaine ici et il tentera de s'enfuir je pense.

- Mais il ne peut pas rentrer chez la mama dans cet état et en ayant tout oublié, cela leur ferai mal à tout les deux ! protesta Gokudera.

- Qui à parler de l'emmener chez la mama ? interrogea le bébé au fedora. Nous allons utiliser la demeure des Vongola du japon.

- Mais…mais depuis quand les Vongola on une maison ici ? demanda Takeshi.

- Tch…Asari Ugetsu était japonais, il revenait de temps en temps quand il avait le mal du pays et parfois les gardiens et Primo l'accompagnaient, répondit Reborn. Il fallait bien qu'ils aient une résidence à leur hauteur.

- Je pense que ce sera parfait, à la campagne, loin du bruit de la ville il va se remettre et retrouver rapidement ses souvenirs.

Les gardiens, sauf Hibari et Mukuro, le regardaient avec curiosité. Reborn soupira, il ne voulait pas montrer la résidence japonaise aux gardiens de la dixième génération et à Tsuna tant qu'ils n'avaient pas un peu plus évolués et avaient appris à rester humble et modeste en apprenant à se débrouiller seul. Mais bon c'était un cas de force majeur et puis il doutait que les gardiens ne deviennent paresseux, avare et trop gourmand en restant quelques temps à la résidence, de toute façon il fallait que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

Soupirant il se demanda à nouveau s'il devrait essayer de joindre les Tarissi, un frisson glacée parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Ils avaient changé de chemin depuis quelques années, déviant de la route instigué par leur Primo. Il espérait juste que le nouveau Boss des Tarissi serait quelqu'un d'acceptable et qui n'userais pas à outrance de ses relations particulières et de leurs dons innés pour la manipulation. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire… espérer.

OoOOoO

Fixant avec méfiance la haute bâtisse de style italien, il ne pu cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant les têtes stupéfaites des gardiens face à l'imposante résidence japonaise des Vongola à quelques kilomètres de Namimori dans une petite campagne perdue dans le temps.

- Bon, vous rentrez ou vous restez coucher dehors ? demanda l'acobaleno en sautant de l'épaule de Takeshi et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Passant près de Tsunayoshi qui s'éloigna de quelques pas sur la gauche instinctivement et qui ne semblait pas près à franchir les imposantes portes.

Tous les gardiens le suivirent docilement sauf un, Hibari ayant disparus dès leur arriver pour passer un coup de fil, Tsuna resta en retrait. La haute stature le faisait frissonner.

Takeshi se retourna et vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules, le geste familier fit encore tressauter le parrain mais Takeshi n'en fut pas froissé et garda son sourire serein.

Un majordome d'environ cinquante ans, une moustache grise s'accompagnant de mêmes cheveux leur ouvrir la porte. Il se tenait droit comme un i et portait un costume noir impeccable, il était le parfait mélange italien et japonais.

_- Signore_, il s'inclina face à Tsuna. Si vous le permettez je m'occuperais de la résidence durant votre séjour, si vous avez le moindre problème venez me voir, je me nomme Alberto Ogawa.

- B-bonjour, répondit Tsuna. Merci, Alberto.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et sourit gentiment au petit brun.

- Si vous permettez Kira, Etsu et Kinsuke vont vous mener à vos chambres respectives et pardonnez nous pour le désordre ou le service ralentit nous ne pensions pas que vous alliez venir et j'ai accordé des vacances à un employé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Reborn. Vous cinq avez été engagés pour vous occuper de la résidence non habitée, je comptais en employer plus quand Tsuna serait venu s'installer ici avec ses gardiens.

- J'habite ici ? murmura Tsuna à l'oreille de Takeshi qui éclata de rire et Tsuna fit la moue ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit de drôle.

- Non, non tu n'habitais pas ici, toi plus que nous tous tu aurais été complètement estomaqué de découvrir l'existence de ce manoir.

- Alors pourquoi je viens ici et pas chez moi ? demanda le Decimo une moue adorablement triste au visage.

Tout à coup le gardien de la pluie ne su plus quoi dire, ils s'étaient convenus pour ne pas dire à Tsuna pour sa mère tant qu'il ne se souvenait pas de quelques petites choses.

- Ta maison est en EXTREME réparation ! s'exclama Ryohei et cela calma un instant le parrain, juste un instant.

* * *

**Petit Mot** : Hum...Une résidence japonaise ? d'où je la sort moi ?

Mais la question n'est pas là, la véritable question EST : quels sont les plans machiavélique d'Il Burattinaio ?! et la réponse...ne viendra pas tout de suite :p

Pour le prochain chapitre il est prévu une petite crise de fluffy et de sweet ect...on verra si c'est tout aussi intéressant mais il faut bien un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute. (même si c'est moi la coupable pour ça :p )

Bye Bye, Noiraudeur


	7. Orange Pêche

**Rien à dire pour aujourd'hui, alors juste bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

**7) Orange Pêche**

Le soir, le repas leur fut servit dans une salle à manger digne des images de manoir et autre demeure royale d'occidents que les gardiens s'imaginaient.

La table en chêne massif aurait pu accueillir une douzaine d'autres personnes, les murs étaient ornés de papier peint aux motifs d'un autre siècle et un tableau du Pont du Rialto trônait derrière la place d'honneur que tous avaient inconsciemment laissé à Tsuna et pour finir un énorme candélabre illuminait toute la pièce d'une douce lueur cristalline.

Quelques uns d'entre eux, que je ne citerais pas, c'étaient déjà perdu trois ou quatre fois dans les immenses dédales de couloirs de la résidence pendant qu'ils la visitaient. Certains se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas demander une carte pour le jour ou ils se rendraient dans la demeure principale des Vongola en Italie.

Plus rien que des miettes solitaires se retrouvèrent dans leur assiettes et même Tsuna à l'appétit diminué avait tout engloutit. D'ailleurs il dodelinait méchamment de la tête tout en gardant un sourire serein en observant les interactions de ses gardiens, Takeshi le secoua gentiment et lui dit d'aller se coucher. Le brun acquiesça les yeux tout ensommeillés et finalement chacun se leva pour suivre son exemple.

Subitement Ryohei se planta devant la porte bloquant le passage au petit parrain, il se balança d'une jambe à l'autre et ouvrit les bras, il ne voulait pas brusquer le brun qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

- Merci de m'avoir invité dans ton EXTREME résidence d'hiver ! on dirait un camp EXTREME du coach du club de boxe !

Bon il n'avait pas tout compris à propos de la résidence secondaire, ou tertiaire, du Primo qui appartenait maintenant à Tsuna et le fait qu'ils étaient là pour se cacher, mais c'était le gardien du soleil. Tsuna fit enfin le lien, le gardien du soleil était plutôt tactile, comme Takeshi, et il avait comprit qu'il n'aimait pas trop qu'on le touche en ce moment.

- Oh, de rien Oni-san, répondit Tsuna en se rapprochant et en faisant un rapide câlin à Ryohei.

Qui lui rendit une étreinte étouffante en pleurant à l'EXTREME parce que le brun avait utilisé son surnom.

- Je ne sais pas… ça ma parut naturel, tu es ce qui ressemble le plus à un grand-frère pour moi je pense, dit Tsuna quand Ryohei le fit « calmement » remarquer.

- Ah ah moi aussi je veux un câlin ! s'écria Takeshi en se rapprochant.

Le brun haussa les épaules et le fit.

- Arrêter d'embêter le Juudaime ! s'énerva Gokudera en éloignant l'épéiste, une pointe de jalousie qu'il ne sut pas à qui attribuer.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils d'agacement, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce surnom idiot. Il voulait que Gokudera l'appel par son prénom au moins.

Il attrapa le bras du gardien de la tempête et le tira à son niveau, le faisant s'écraser sur ses genoux, pour coincer son visage entre ses mains. Le petit parrain fixa droit dans les yeux son bras droit surpris et dit.

- Appel moi Tsunayoshi !

Le garçon aux cheveux gris se mit à rougir comme une pivoine en remarquant la distance entre leurs deux visages et en comprenant ce que son petit Boss lui demandait.

- Je n'oserais jamais v-vous appeler par votre prénom, j-je n'en suis pas digne…bafouilla Gokudera en observant toute la salle sauf Tsuna.

- Hayato ! dit sombrement Tsuna en resserrant sa prise sur son visage et en l'obligeant à le regarder. Si c'est comme ça, tutoie moi aussi.

- Je-je…je n'oserais jamais.

Dans la salle Hibari et Reborn étaient plutôt impressionnés, Tsuna n'avait jamais obligé personne, voir même formulé une demande qui lui était cher. Mukuro, lui, était plutôt sombre et ne cessait de comparer des gestes du Decimo actuel à celui qu'il était avant la captivité.

Takeshi et Ryohei s'écroulaient presque de rire face à la gêne de Gokudera vite rejoint par Ken et Chikusa qui avait désertés le repas et venaient de réapparaitre.

- Hayatooo, tu vas le faire ou tu ne m'adresseras plus jamais la parole, dit sournoisement le brun.

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux, son Juudaime adoré lui faisait du chantage et il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux. La rougeur monta jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles alors qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains.

- T.T.T….Tsu…Tsu, il sentit son visage devenir feu. Tsu…Tsunayoshi ! expira-t-il dans un dernier souffle avant de s'effondrer au sol de honte.

Le brun le laissa s'écrouler lamentablement sur le parquet ciré et se pencha sur son corps inerte en faisant un grand sourire.

- Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile.

Pas de réponse. Takeshi et Ryohei pleuraient toujours de rire.

- Ah, tu es mort pour si peu ? demanda le brun accroupi près du gardien de la tempête et le poussant avec une fourchette sortie de nulle part.

Le possesseur de la flamme du ciel souri doucement et posa une main consolante sur la tête du gardien de la tempête dont le fantôme s'évaporait au dessus de son corps et caressa doucement ses cheveux gris.

Le cœur de Mukuro rata un battement quand il vu l'innocence et la douceur qui régnait dans les yeux de Tsunayoshi a ce moment, il n'était peut-être pas perdu.

- Oya, moi aussi je veux un câlin de Tsunayoshi-kun ! s'exclama Mukuro un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Gokudera se réveilla instantanément et tenta de se mettre devant son Boss pour le protéger de la tête d'ananas.

- Espèce de pervers ! Je ne te laisserai pas approcher le Juu….

Le gardien de la tempête s'arrêta net en voyant la moue triste du Decimo et il tenta tout de suite de se rattraper.

- D-de Tsu…Tsuna…Tsuna….Tsu, finalement il fut terrassé de nouveau par l'embarras.

L'illusionniste attrapa le petit brun et le serra comme un petit animal en lui caressant la tête visiblement amusé.

- Kufufu….tu utilise un shampoing à la pêche je pari, dit Mukuro en étouffant le petit brun.

- Mukuro….soupira Tsunayoshi. Allez lâche moi maintenant.

- Oya ? et que feras-tu si je ne te lâche pas ? demanda Mukuro sournoisement en resserrant sa prise.

- Mukuro ! grogna Tsunayoshi en tentant de se libérer se sentant de plus en plus mal face à ce contact prolongé. Lâche-moi !

- Non, répondit avec une moue boudeuse et ennuyé l'illusionniste.

- Si !

- Non !

- Allez !

- Non, je profite de mon câlin moi, dit-il devant les observateurs étonnés.

- Mukuro…soupira à nouveau Tsuna son sourire amusé caché par les bras de son aîné.

Tsuna se dégagea au bout d'un moment, rougissant pour une raison inconnue. Et tomba face à face avec Chrome qui rougit instantanément et détourna le regard. Le parrain rigola et prit la petite illusionniste qui lui rendit une étreinte douce et souffla.

- Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir Boss.

- Je suis content d'être de retour, dit Tsuna avec une pointe d'anxiété qu'il ne comprenait pas, il cajola la gardienne sensible puis la relâcha et lui fit un grand sourire.

Alors qu'Hibari, une aura sombre trainant derrière lui, allait quitter la pièce pour retourner à Namimori, il avait reçut un appel urgent de Kusakabe, Tsuna étendit grand les bras dans sa direction et lui dit.

- Tu ne veux pas un câlin Hibari-san ?

Tous les gardiens restèrent figées, près à protéger le Boss si le gardien du nuage prenait ça pour une mauvaise blague, était en colère, voulait se défouler, était de bonne humeur….ect.

Hibari allait simplement refuser mais quand il vit les yeux larmoyants et la petite moue que faisait l'herbivore l'image de Roll s'imposa à lui de la plus vicieuse des manières. Grommelant il se pencha avec une vitesse ahurissante et, avant que les gardiens ne réagissent, attrapa le Decimo et l'entoura doucement de ses bras.

Un souffle de vent glacial congela les gardiens sur place alors que l'information montait à leur cerveau.

Un ange passa dans un vol langoureux et glacé.

Deux autres le suivirent.

Une horde d'ange traversa la pièce tranquillement en discutant du nouveau samsung.

Tsuna posa ses mains sur les bras d'Hibari pour s'aider à sortit la tête de l'étreinte étouffante avant de regarder en coin le visage d'Hibari. Il était surement le seul à pouvoir voir son minuscule sourire apaisé et à sentir le soupir soulagé que le gardien fit.

Puis le chef du comité de discipline se releva, le visage vide d'expression.

- A-attends Hibari, quand est-ce que tu rentre ? demanda Tsuna en le rattrapant à l'entrée de la résidence.

- Demain, je suppose, répondit le gardien du nuage avant de partir.

- Alors à demain Hibari-san.

- Et vous, herbivores, j'accepte que vous séchiez les cours pendant un temps, seulement car cela évitera à mon école de subir vos présence. Namimori-chuu doit garder un niveau acceptable.

La menace sous jacente fit frissonner les gardiens, s'ils ne voulaient se faire mordre à mort ils auraient intérêt à ne pas se rétamer aux examens de fins d'année.

Le gardien du nuage quitta la résidence et se permit un sourire lorsqu'il fut dans la voiture que le majordome avait fait amener par Kinsuke.

Peu après un Reborn amusé s'éclipsa avec Squalo en laissant un petit message à l'adresse des gardiens, partant pour mener lui-même l'enquête.

Et foi d'arcobaleno, le monstre qui avait osé s'amuser avec son élève connaîtrait les pires tortures que lui-même ne pouvait imaginer.

OoOOoO

Les gardiens montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives à ce moment, encore surpris par les gestes du chef du comité de discipline et la taquinerie de Mukuro qu'ils avaient tous pensés que Tsuna ne supporterait pas.

Mukuro avait exigé d'être dans une aile différente des autres gardiens avec Chrome, Ken et Chikusa. Alberto le majordome avait donc rassemblé tous les gardiens dans l'aile Ouest et donné des chambres de l'aile Est à l'illusionniste à a sa troupe.

- Passe une nuit EXTREME ! dit Ryohei à Tsuna devant sa porte avant d'aller vers la suivante sur la droite.

- Bonne nuit Tsuna, à demain matin, dit l'épéiste avant d'ajouter pour lui-même. Je me demande ce que vont nous préparer Alberto, Kira, Kinsuke et Etsu pour le petit-déjeuner.

- B-Bonne nuit Tsu…Tsunayoshi-sama, dit Gokudera en trouvant une alternative à être obligée d'appeler le Juudaime par son prénom.

Au moins pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore à le tutoyer. Tsuna fit la moue devant l'utilisation du titre honorifique mais ne dit rien, il savait que c'était dur pour son bras droit et voulait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

- Merci, bonne nuit à vous tous, répondit le parrain avec un sourire fatigué mais joyeux, c'est qu'il s'amusait bien avec tous ses gardiens loufoques.

- Takeshi lui fit un petit signe de la main et se dirigea avec Gokudera vers la gauche de la chambre du parrain.

- Merci d'appeler Tsuna par son prénom, dit Takeshi.

- Pas besoin de me remercier idiot, je le fait pour…pour Tsunayoshi-sama.

- Ahah…tu sais je pense que tu pourras encore l'appeler Juudaime pendant des sorties officielles ou des réunions.

Le gris soupira de soulagement et le baseballeur se mit à rire. Gokudera s'empourpra et grommela avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Il fut arrêter par une main qui bloqua la porte, il se retourna vers Takeshi qui le regardait étrangement. Celui-ci se rapprocha et leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir leur souffle se mêler. Gokudera resta immobile trop stupéfait pour réagir mais ses joues se colorant d'elles-mêmes.

Finalement, Takeshi baissa la tête et soupira d'abattement comme s'il abandonnait son entreprise. Il releva la tête son sourire niait coller au visage et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur la joue du plus jeune avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, en face de celle de Gokudera, et de lui souhaiter joyeusement bonne nuit.

Le gardien de la tempête rentra dans sa chambre en coup de vent et s'appuya contre la porte, déboussolé et plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

_A quoi pensais cet idiot !_ se demanda le gardien en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Il resta un long moment à observer le plafond de sa chambre, détaillant chaque parcelle du riche décor, où des oiseaux coloré côtoyaient des papillons orangé et des fleurs somptueuses, pour se clamer.

Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce que l'épéiste avait voulut faire ? Et surtout pourquoi n'était-il pas allé jusqu'au bout ?

Il se donna quelques tapes sur les joues pour se maîtriser et s'écroula sur son lit moelleux. Mais même le moelleux du lit ne lui permis pas de s'endormir, il resta sur les couvertures à tourner et se retourner comme une crêpe n'arrivant pas à trouver une bonne position.

Étendu de tout son long et soupirant de lassitude il écouta les bruits qui l'entouraient.

Malgré qu'il état le plus éloigné de sa chambre Gokudera entendait parfaitement le ronflement EXTREME du fou du club de boxe parfois entrecoupée de paroles incompréhensible, puis venait la respiration feutré du Juudaime et il resta à l'écouter quelques secondes heureux de savoir son Boss si proche et en sureté, en face de sa chambre Takeshi ronflait si légèrement que c'était dur à entendre. Le gris se demanda à quoi ressemblait le visage de l'épéiste endormi, sans son sourire niait ou son sérieux incroyable, et il se mit aussitôt à rougir. Mais à quoi il pensait ?!

Un cri lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur la chambre plongée dans l'ombre, son cœur battant la chamade. Il se calma aussitôt en se disant que Ryohei avait poussé un de ses « EXTREME » pendant son sommeil ce qui rendait ses paroles inintelligible.

Un second cri plus perçant se fit entendre suivit par le bruit d'une chute et le déplacement d'un corps au sol. Cette fois Gokudera sauta sur ses jambes et se précipita à l'extérieur, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines, il ouvrit à la volée la porte du Decimo et le chercha désespérément dans l'obscurité. Il n'était pas dans son lit.

- Juudaime ! s'écria le gardien de la tempête en entendant des murmures.

Il trouva le petit brun prostré dans le coin de la pièce caché par le lit. Il avait enserré ses jambes de ses bras et se balançait le regard choqué fixant un point dans le vide en murmurant une litanie que le gardien ne comprenait pas.

- Juudaime, dit calmement le gris en tendant la main vers son Boss.

Mais celui-ci resserra sa prise sur ses jambes et se recula, si ça avait été possible il se serait surement fondu dans le mur. Gokudera se sentit déchiré, mordant sa lèvre il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être digne de faire.

Il attira le brun et le prit dans une étreinte protectrice.

- Chhh…du calme Tsunayoshi, tout va bien, murmura Gokudera sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Tu es avec nous.

- Gokudera ! Tsuna ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'épéiste venait de se rendre compte que les cris ne venaient pas de son rêve, ils étaient bien trop terrorisés pour le genre de rêve qu'il était en train de faire. Il chassa vite ses pensées en voyant le brun presque entièrement caché par Gokudera qui le retenait contre lui et regardait complètement perdu l'épéiste.

Le petit brun commença à s'apaiser avec les paroles et la présence réconfortantes du gardien de la tempête. Il s'accrocha à la chemise du gardien, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il devait penser, la présence de ses gardiens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, l'odeur sucrée de la nuit, le vent qui soufflait légèrement dehors.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de repenser au passé, plus jamais.

- Merci, Hayato… murmura Tsuna après un moment en tentant de se dégager mais il fut surpris de sentir les bras du gris se resserrés autour de lui.

- Tsunayoshi, tu es sur que ça va aller ? demanda le smokin'bomb Hayato.

Le brun sentit les larmes remontées sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait crut toucher du doigt un souvenir.

Les trois gardiens Vongola échangèrent un regard, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le Decimo seul. Il pourrait se faire du mal ou pire….s'enfuir.

Ryohei disparut à la seconde, tous entendirent un grand fracas et il revint quelques instants plus tard avec….son matelas. Il l'installa au centre de la chambre et tira celui de Tsuna pour le mettre à côté.

- Comme aux EXTREMES camp d'entrainement du club de boxe, on va EXTREMENT dormir tous ensemble.

- Tu sais tu n'avais pas besoin de déplacer ton matelas, on pourrait dormir à six dans un de ces lits, grogna Gokudera en pensant pourtant que c'était une bonne idée.

Tsuna regarda ses gardiens avec incompréhension, ils voulaient vraiment dormir ensembles ? Comme des gosses à un voyage scolaire ? Comme des frères ?

Observant Takeshi et Ryohei qui prenaient des cousins dans toutes les chambres et transférait une seconde couette qu'ils jetèrent sans ménagement sur les deux matelas.

Ils s'installèrent tous dessus comme en véritable voyage scolaire, Tsuna se sentait oppressé avec Ryohei et Gokudera près de lui, c'était différents de la tournée de câlin tout a l'heure, ils étaient trop proche trop longtemps à son gout. Mais quand la respiration de Gokudera se fit plus douce, que Ryohei ne bougea plus comme un mort et que Takeshi ait arrêté de rire, il resta silencieux à les écouter et il se détendit petit à petit, ne remarquant pas qu'il glissait vers un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

oOo

* * *

**Petit Mot** : donc voilà, je voulais faire un truc fluffy, et je remarque juste que ce n'est rien comparé à un petit passage qui arrivera...plus tard. Je ne sais quand, mais qui me fais toujours autant pousser des "ouha, trop chouuu ! :3" mais ce n'est que mon humble réaction, chacun la sienne.

Pour le chapitre prochain :

- un appel...

- une fugue...ou pas.

- la réapparition d'une petite créature toute chou :3

- des révélations pour Tsuna...

TADA !

Bye bye, Noiraudeur


	8. Bleu Azur

**Bien le bonsoir cher lecteur(ices) ! Désolé du petit retard mais vous n'allez pas vous plaindre pour ça quand même, vu la vitesse à laquelle j'ai publier jusqu'à maintenant ! Si ? Bon, alors allez y, lancer moi des fruits pourri à la tronche ! :D **

**Bon, ça m'avait parut évident mais je vais le préciser : certains personnages peuvent avoir des réactions qui peuvent vous paraître "impossible" (entre parenthèses parce que j'explore juste une facette de la personnalité que vous n'aviez pas envisagé ;p) c'est mon but : fouiller les méandres de l'esprit de nos personnages préférer ! Mouhahahah !**

**Hum...arrêtons avec le grain de folie passager, je tiens à remercier (encore) tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews. :)**

**Buona lettura !**

* * *

**8) Bleu Azur**

OoOOoO

Mukuro s'impatientait, et quand Mukuro s'impatientait il se mettait à taper avec régularité une sorte de mélodie rythmé avec ses doigt, rien de grave, sauf quand cela fait une heure que vous l'entendez faire et qu'il ne se calme pas.

- Mukuro-sama je vais aller les chercher, proposa Chrome en voyant le pauvre Chikusa commencer à devenir fou mais n'osant pas le dire a son sauveur.

L'illusionniste s'arrêta de suite et leva les yeux vers la petite adolescente, Chikusa en aurait pleuré de joie s'il avait osé.

- Oya ? Alors je t'accompagne, je pourrais leur faire payer moi-même pour leur manque de ponctualité.

Ils prirent le chemin de l'aile Est, Ken et Chikusa suivant le pas en soupirant de lassitude.

En passant devant l'entrée ils croisèrent Hibari qui se dirigeait vers la salle à manger.

- Kufufu…ça ne sert à rien ma petite alouette, personne n'est encore arrivés, dit Mukuro. Nous montions justement pour les chercher.

- Je mordrais à mort tous ceux qui ne sont pas ponctuels, dit Hibari en se rappelant qu'Alberto avait annoncé que le petit-déjeuner serait servit tous les jours à huit heures précise.

Arrivant à la chambre ils virent Etsu, jolie femme dans la trentaine aux cheveux noir court et au sourire amicale.

- Ah ! vous devez surement venir chercher les retardataires, dit-elle. Je suis désolée mais quand j'ai fait un tour il y a quelques minutes, aucun n'était dans sa chambre.

- Oya ? Tsunayoshi-kun aurait-il fugué et les idiots sont allés à sa recherche ?

- Désolée mais je crois que Sawada-san est encore ici. Je n'ai pas regardée.

- Hum ? et pourquoi ne pas avoir vérifié ? demanda Hibari.

- Euh…c'est que Reborn-sama nous a demandé de ne pas embêter Sawada-san et de le laisser aller à son rythme pour nous parler, ou tout le reste.

Hibari haussa un sourcil. Mukuro lui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de pousser la porte du petit parrain. Ne se souciant pas de l'avis du Decimo il alluma la lumière….pour tomber sur les trois gardiens qui dormaient sur un arrangement de fortune, Tsunayoshi coincé entre eux.

Ryohei était étalé sur le dos en étoile et ronflait à l'EXTREME, puis venait Tsunayoshi se tenant dos à lui en chien de fusil face à Gokudera dans la même position et qui avait posé un bras protecteur sur l'épaule du brun, enfin venait Takeshi en cuillère avec Gokudera, la tête cachée dans les cheveux gris et une main sur la hanche du plus jeune, serré contre lui.

- Oya ? s'étonna l'illusionniste avant qu'un sourire amusé ne prenne place sur ses lèvres. Kufufu…juste garder ça gravé dans ma mémoire ne suffirait pas.

Il sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche, d'ailleurs Chrome se demanda depuis quand il en avait un, et prit plusieurs clichés avec, sans, avec, sans, avec flache. Tsuna grommela et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais Ryohei se releva droit comme un i et commença une série de pompe et de flexion. Ken et Chikusa s'étonnèrent de voir que le gardien du soleil était toujours à moitié endormi.

- Enfoiré, ferme là tu vas réveiller Tsunayoshi, dit Gokudera la voix pâteuse de sommeil en resserrant sa prise sur le brun.

- Oya ? depuis quand le smokin'bomb Hayato appelle Tsunayoshi-kun aussi familièrement avec autant de simplicité ?

Gokudera ouvrit soudainement les yeux et les posa sur l'illusionniste au regard pervers. Il réalisa alors sa situation et plus particulièrement la familiarité de Takeshi. Rougissant comme une tomate -c'était lui ou il ressemblait de plus en plus à une lycéenne énamourée ?- il se releva dans un cri de colère et frappa l'épéiste sur la tête. Celui-ci se réveilla en baillant et en se frottant la tête.

Tsuna s'extirpa des couvertures qui s'étaient enroulées autour de ses pieds, il observa toutes les personnes présentes avec des yeux encore ensommeillé et se releva. Mais au moment où il porta tous son poids sur sa jambe droite celle-ci s'effondra à nouveau. Hibari le rattrapa et l'aidant à tenir debout il dit.

- Allons manger, le petit-déjeuner et servit depuis plus d'une heure.

Le brun acquiesça et ils descendirent tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sauf Gokudera qui se tenait le plus éloigné possible du gardien de la pluie, qui le remarqua bien mais ne fit aucune remarque comme à son habitude.

_- Mi scusi signore_, dit Alberto en s'approchant de la tablée et du decimo avec un téléphone. Mais il y a un appel pour vous.

- Vraiment ? demanda le brun intrigué. Qui-est-ce ?

- Monsieur Irie Shoichi, _signore_.

Le petit parrain tenta de rassembler tous ce qu'il savait sur ce garçon qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il était doué en informatique, avait un air d'intello et était plutôt maladroit, d'après ce qu'il avait compris il les avait aidé dans le futur contre un ennemi puissant mais les gardiens n'avaient pas approfondis sur ce sujet encore marqués par les récents évènements.

- Mochi mochi ? dit Tsuna en prenant le combiné.

- Ahh Tsunayoshi-kun qu'est-ce que je suis content de t'entendre ! s'écria l'autre garçon au bout du fil.

- Ah…euh….Irie-kun c'est bien ça ?

- Ah oui désolé, désolé je vais me présenter convenablement, dit-il. Mon nom est Irie Shoichi nouveau membre de la famille Vongola et plus particulièrement spécialisé dans les technologies de soutien.

- Ah d'accord, merci Irie-kun.

- Tu peux m'appeler Shoichi si tu veux, dit Irie. J'appelais pour prendre de t'es nouvelles puisque je n'ai pas pu te voir à ton retour. Je suis actuellement en Italie avec Verde, il a décidé de prendre en charge mon éducation pour un certain temps, et j'ai retrouvé Spanner-san !

- Spanner… ? qui ? demanda Tsuna alors que les gardiens relevaient la tête à la prononciation du nom.

- Ah oui désolé, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu as perdu la mémoire excuse moi, dit Shoichi vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Shoichi-kun, dit Tsuna mal a l'aise de parler ainsi avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- Merci, bon est-ce que tu pourrais juste dire aux gardiens quand tu les verras que je l'ai retrouvé pendant mon « super » stage avec Verde ?

Le brun entendit l'ironie au sujet du stage qu'il effectuait avec Verde, on lui avait brièvement parlé de tout les arcobalenos et celui-ci semblait dur à supporter. Il entendit ensuite Shoichi qui éloignait le combiné et parlait à quelqu'un.

- Il est avec toi ? demanda le parrain.

- Ah ! oui, oui désolé mais il veut vraiment vous parler, il est tout seul chez lui avec tous ses souvenirs et ça là plutôt soulagé de savoir qu'il ne devenait pas fou.

- Passe le moi, s'entendit dire le garçon sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Euh…attends j'ai une idée, dit soudainement Shoichi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt mais tu pourrais appuyer sur le bouton bleu avec un petit rectangle qui ressemble à une télé ?

Le parrain se contenta d'appuyer sur la touche et un écran apparut à l'autre bout de la table opposé à Tsuna, tous les gardiens se tournèrent intrigués face à l'objet qui grésilla un instant avant de faire apparaitre un œil. La personne se recula et tous purent voir un jeune adolescent d'environ quatorze ans aux cheveux blonds, une sucette dans la bouche et avec une mèche bouclée étrange. Il fit un grand sourire et dit.

- Ahah ça fait un bail depuis le futur…rigola-t-il dans un japonais approximatif. Je suis content de vous revoir. Même si dans deux jours on se verra pour de vrai.

Les gardiens lui rendirent sont salut avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Tsuna remarqua que Ken et Chikusa avaient encore disparus et un sourire amusé lui vint.

Spanner débitait à toute vitesse un bon nombre de chose comme le fait qu'il avait cru devenir fou quand des souvenirs du futur lui était venu, ou qu'il adorait la culture nipponne, qu'il n'avait jamais prit encore l'avion, qu'il avait hâte de venir enfin au japon et bien d'autre avant qu'il soit poussé de l'écran par un garçon d'à peu près le même âge, les cheveux roux et des lunettes bleus posé sur son nez.

- Pousse toi Spanner-san je ne l'ai pas appelé juste pour parler du bon vieux temps, si je peux dire, soupira le rouquin.

- Ah, c'est vrai désolé, le ton enfantin et bon joueur avait disparus de la voix du blond qui se grattait l'arrière de la tête.

- Aïh…aïh je commence à avoir mal au ventre, énonça Shoichi avant de remarquer. Reborn-san n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est avec la Varia pour chercher…Gokudera se tu et jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuna. Enfin tu vois qui…

- Oui, je vois et justement c'est à ce propos que j'appelais, dit Shoichi. Verde n'est pas…très ouvert au sujet des autres élèves qu'il a pu avoir et dont il à profiter des idées, mais j'ai réussi à découvrir qu'il y a deux ans il à eu un élève qui s'intéressait beaucoup au cyborg mi-animal.

Il sortit une feuille qu'il plaça devant l'écran, on voyait un schéma annoté explicatif des créatures.

- Et j'ai trouvé que ça ressemblais beaucoup à la description que vous aviez donné sur les créatures qui vous ont attaquées.

- Alors Il Bu…Gokudera se stoppa à nouveau. Alors _il_ à été l'élève de Verde ?

- Non, pas _lui_ mais je pense qu'_il_ s'est associé à l'élève de Verde.

- Et l'arcobaleno sait ou son ancien élève peut se trouver ? interrogea simplement Hibari.

Le rouquin secoua la tête.

- Malheureusement d'après ce que j'ai comprit, ce Cirillo, était vraiment passionné par ce sujet et Verde trouvait le garçon amusant. Par contre quand celui-ci à commencer à être intéresser par l'immortalité et qu'il s'est mit à penser que les arcobaleno avaient le secret de la vie éternelle leur relation s'est dégradé et il à quitté Verde un jour sans raison pour se trouver un financement. L'acobaleno n'a pas fait de remue ménage pour le retrouver et la laissé à sa folie. Et je doute qu'on puisse le trouver facilement. Mais certains éléments employés pour ses machines sont plutôt dur à trouver, Spanner-san et moi-même sommes dessus. Nous allons trouver l'endroit ou il fait apporter ses composants.

- Hum…il faudra juste espérer que Cirillo travail bien avec _l'autre_, ajouta Spanner. Et qu'il est assez idiot pour faire parvenir ses fournitures directement à son atelier.

- Tu as entendu ça Tsunayoshi ! s'exclama Gokudera un grand sourire aux lèvres qui se décomposa vite en voyant que le brun n'était plus sur sa chaise.

- Tsuna ? appela l'épéiste.

Les gardiens quittèrent la salle à manger dans un chaos pas possible, personne ne l'avait vu disparaitre.

Seul Mukuro et Hibari étaient resté à leur place. Mukuro fit un petit signe d'au revoir amusé au rouquin, qui paniquait aussi, et éteignit l'écran.

Puis se désintéressant totalement de tout ce cirque il partit explorer la résidence qu'il n'avait vu qu'à moitié pendant que le chef du comité de discipline finissait son repas avant de se mettre tranquillement à la recherche du brun.

Marchant avec un calme olympien face à l'agitation de tous les gardiens Mukuro laissa échappé un bâillement et se décida à sortir même s'il faisait frisquet, il n'aimait pas trop ce brouhaha et voulait se faire une petite sieste après ce déjeuner copieux, en plus il avait volé les part de Ken et Chikusa partit en ballade seul tout les deux.

Il soupira à cette pensée, ils pensaient réellement que lui, le Grand Rokudo Mukuro, n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait ? pff…idiots.

Il se dirigea vers le « petit » jardin de la taille d'une maison tout de même, et trouva un petit kiosque entièrement vert qui se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage et dont les cotés avaient été vitrés, au moins il ne serait pas gêné par le vent durant sa courte sieste.

Une banquette était installé et des cousins, visiblement lavé et remis en place depuis peu, appelait le jeune illusionniste qui ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit sur les confortable bout de tissu.

OoOOoO

Cependant, une présence le réveilla en soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda l'ex-prisonnier.

- Je me cache, répondit une petite voix.

- Pourquoi ?

Pas qu'il s'en souciait mais il n'aimait pas être dérangé sans raison.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit l'autre avec contrariété.

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre de la part de Mukuro qui se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Tsunayoshi-kun…qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je viens ici parce que c'est le seul endroit ou ils ne viendront pas puisque tu y es, répondit honnêtement le garçon. Ils pensent toujours que je ne te fais pas confiance.

- Et tu devrais….je suis un animal errant, je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit et je ne possède pas de _maison_. Les bêtes comme moi attaquent les personnes qui essayent de les enchainer.

Le petit parrain, assis sur le sol même, laissa échapper un rire et dit.

- Ça je l'ai bien remarqué et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je n'ai pas peur.

- Comment ça ? interrogea l'illusionniste en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

Le brun ne répondit pas, le regard perdu par l'une des vitres du kiosque vers l'azur, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la question de l'ancien prisonnier des Vendice toujours allongé sur la banquette les bras sous la tête.

- Va-t-en, ordonna à nouveau l'illusionniste souhaitant être tranquille.

Le brun secoua la tête obstinément tournée vers l'extérieur. Un long moment s'écoula paresseusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu observe ? s'entendit demander le garçon aux yeux vairons.

- Le ciel, dit simplement Tsuna d'une voix absente.

- Quand on est enfermé pendant des mois c'est la première chose que l'on voit, si grand, si énervant. Savoir que l'on est libre maintenant…

Le brun lui jeta un regard furtif alors que Mukuro se fustigeait pour parler aussi ouvertement à ce gosse qu'il était censé détester.

- Il faisait encore jour, dit Tsuna après un moment de silence. Il n'y avait pas de pluie, de foudre ou de tempête, aucun nuage à l'horizon, aucune brume ne le cachait et même l'éclat du soleil semblait terne. Il paraissait si seul, si triste et pourtant tellement réconfortant.

- Hum….la première fois que je me suis échappé de Vendicare il faisait nuit. Le ciel semblait si grand sans aucun nuage les étoiles brillant comme si c'était leur dernière nuit, il écrasait tout de sa masse et pourtant en le voyant je me suis senti revivre.

Mukuro posa un bras sur ses yeux, pourquoi parlait-il ainsi au Decimo ? Pourquoi il se sentait si paisible en sa présence ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment de plus, Mukuro entendait juste la respiration calme du parrain qui semblait tourner et retourner quelque chose entre ses doigts.

Il ouvrit un œil pour voir ce que faisait le parrain, celui-ci tournait et retournait la bague de Nuts dans tout les sens s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, le visage toujours tourné vers le ciel.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas venir ? interrogea le garçon aux yeux vairons.

- Le faire venir ? qui ? demanda le brun sa curiosité éveillé.

- Tu veux dire que t'es stupides gardiens ne t'ont rien dit sur Nuts et les bagues qui étaient les boites armes ?

L'illusionniste aurait pu aussi bien parler en lakhota que le Decimo aurait fait la même tête. Se grattant l'arrière de la tête il se releva pour s'assoir face au petit brun toujours sur le sol.

- Bon au moins tu sais déjà utiliser ta flamme du ciel, dit Mukuro pour lui-même. Alors met ta bague Nuts et créer une flamme. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le japonais était en train de le fixer comme s'il parlait réellement lakhota.

- Nuts ? dit Tsuna en montrant la bague.

En se disant que c'était la seule dont il pouvait parler puisque « Nuts » était entre ses doigts et son intuition lui disait qu'il ferait mieux d'écouter attentivement puisque l'illusionniste n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

- C'est ça, soupira Mukuro. Maintenant tu as juste à la mettre et à créer une flamme.

Tsuna regarda fixement le garçon aux cheveux bleuté avant de baisser le regard et de cacher ses yeux avec sa frange trop longue, il sentait ses yeux le piquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mukuro en voyant qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Le brun sursauta et se mit à pleurer silencieusement en entendant l'agacement dans la voix du garçon aux yeux vairons, s'il lui disait qu'il ne savait pas comment allumer cette flamme il perdrait patiente et ne lui apprendrait plus à sortir « Nuts » cette entité qu'il sentait vivre dans la bague et qui l'attirait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait, devant tout autre gardiens il se serait abstenue mais Mukuro se fichait de la façon dont il se comportait, pour lui il n'était qu'un tremplin pour sa vengeance. Rien d'autre.

Mukuro observa avec incompréhension le garçon qu'il voyait tenter de lui cacher ses larmes. Le plus âgé laissa échapper un soupir –chose qui devenait habituel- et posa une main fraiche sur sa tête pour lui faire relever les yeux, son front était vraiment chaud. Le gamin le regarda silencieusement.

- Tu ne sais pas activer la flamme du ciel, énonça-t-il et cela fit pleurer de plus belle Tsuna qui se mit à hoqueter.

- Je…je ne sais pas comment les flammes apparaissent, hoqueta-t-il en essuyant ses larmes qui ne cessait de tomber. Je sais juste que quand je suis effrayés ou que je dois me battre elles apparaissent pour me protéger.

- Donc tu ne peux pas les faire venir simplement en le voulant, commenta Mukuro en s'accroupissant devant Tsuna. Cela explique aussi pourquoi Hibari les à trouvées si irrégulières.

- Hum…mais Nuts…je veux le voir, je crois qu'il est…important.

L'italien s'adossa à la banquette et tapota la place près de lui, le Decimo hésita puis s'assit près de lui.

- Bon, je t'apprends mais tu me fais une promesse.

- Une…promesse ? interrogea le plus jeune.

- Kufufu, tu dois me promettre que lorsque je demanderais un combat seul à seul tu accepteras, et t'es gardiens n'auront aucun droit d'intervenir quel que soit ta posture.

- D'accord, si tu veux, acquiesça le jeune parrain sans se rendre compte des raisons de l'illusionniste.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans ce kiosque et Tsuna s'étonna de voir que l'ex-prisonnier de Vendicare soit si pédagogue et patient. Il était même si concentré dans sa tache d'apprendre à Tsuna à utiliser ses flammes que son visage s'était détendu et n'arborait plus ce sourire qui ne plaisait pas au parrain car ne lui allait pas du tout.

OoOOoO

Mukuro laissa son regard dérivé du ciel, où le soleil brillait caché par des nuages de pluie, vers le brun qui s'était endormi sa tête sur son épaule, le lionceau reposant sur ses jambes.

Lui-même s'était laissé à somnoler après l'apparition du lionceau que le parrain avait réussi à faire venir après plusieurs essais infructueux qui l'avaient fatigué.

L'illusionniste bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et le brun se pelotonna contre lui ce qui fit rire le garçon alors qu'il pensait à la tête des gardiens s'ils les trouvaient ainsi.

Le Decimo chercha une position plus confortable et effleura par mégarde la main de Mukuro, il sentit que le possesseur de la flamme du ciel entrait dans ses souvenirs alors dans un pur reflexe protecteur il se releva et s'éloigna le plus possible du garçon.

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux brusquement alors que son coussin s'évaporait. Il observa avec incompréhension l'illusionniste qui tenait sa main droite comme s'il la brulait, et l'observait avec anxiété.

- Mukuro ? interrogea le brun et aussitôt l'italien repris contenance et son sourire amusé avec.

- Kufufu, cela fait presque trois heures que tu as disparus t'es gardiens doivent être en train de faire une attaque, dit Mukuro. Et personnellement je commence à avoir faim.

Un bruit sourd venant du ventre du brun le fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et il acquiesça.

Suivant son ainé le brun voulu attraper sa manche comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, mais l'illusionniste éloigna sa main puis croisa les bras. Le brun ne comprit pas cette soudaine distance, il en fut blessé mais ne dit rien.

Mukuro était comme lui, fragile, même s'il cachait sa blessure derrière sa soif de sang, son dégout envers l'humanité et ce sourire, ce sourire que Tsunayoshi aurait voulu réduire en cendre.

OoOOoO

Tsuna marchait dans les couloirs ayant réussi à s'esquiver de nouveau mais cette fois en prévenant Hibari qu'il allait se balader dans la résidence. Se faire sermonner par un Gokudera en colère allié à un épéiste inquiet et une adolescente angoissée, en plus soutenu par un boxeur perturbé, merci une fois mais pas deux.

D'ailleurs en repensant à ce sermon il avait entendu dire de Mukuro que Gokudera ressemblait à une _mama _qui grondait son fils pour une bêtise. A cette pensée le cœur de Tsuna se serra, il savait que sa mère était quelque part à Namimori mais il ne se souvenait plus de rien, ni de son visage, ni de son nom, ni même de l'emplacement de leur maison et Namimori était si grande...

Il passa devant une porte entre ouverte ou il entendit parler Etsu et Kira qui discutaient, il passa son chemin mais l'une d'elle prononça son nom et il se stoppa inconsciemment pour écouter la conversation.

- Oui, tu as bien raison le pauvre Sawada-sama à été amené ici alors que ce n'est même pas sa vraie maison.

- Hum…c'est pour ça qu'il faut faire de notre mieux pour qu'il se sente à l'aise ici, continua Etsu.

- Il n'empêche que nous ne remplacerons pas l'aide qu'une mère peut apporter dans une telle situation, soupira Kira.

- Oui, oui, la pauvre Nana-san tout de même, je ne sais pas si je dois envier sa naïveté ou la prendre en pitié.

- Tu connais la mère de Sawada-sama ? s'étonna Kira.

Tsuna en fut lui-même surpris et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, peut-être pourrait-il avoir des informations sur sa maison ? Il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps au mensonge d'Oni-san qui disait que sa maison était en réparation.

- Oh, oui c'est la femme du patron du CEDEF, j'ai travaillé pendant un temps chez eux, Sawada Iemitsu-san n'arrêtait pas de parler de son fils si mignon. Et je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas qu'il était si adorable.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit avoir travaillé en Italie avant ?

- Si si, Iemitsu-san était souvent loin de sa maison, mais il restait très amoureux de sa femme et ne pensait presque qu'a sa famille, dit Etsu. Je suis sur que je pourrais te raconter exactement la rencontre d'Iemitsu-san et sa femme et toute leur vie tellement il nous en parlait, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression de les connaitre et que j'ai voulut venir travailler ici. D'ailleurs je suis passé plusieurs fois devant la maison Sawada pour les voir, mais je n'ai jamais osée aller leur parler.

- Ah bon, alors on peut dire que tu connaissais déjà Sawada-sama ? dit Kira. Ils doivent habiter une maison aussi belle que celle-ci.

- Oh, non, non elle est très simple, je pense que c'est pour ça que le petit Tsunayoshi-kun est aussi gentil et poli, il n'a pas été élevé dans une grande demeure mais dans…

Tsunayoshi se sentit tomber alors qu'Etsu donnait le nom du quartier ou il habitait. Il s'assit contre le mur pour tenter de reprendre une respiration plus tranquille, quand il eu réussi il écouta à nouveau pour obtenir peut-être plus d'informations.

- Tout de même tu ne pense pas que Reborn-sama et que le Nono Vongola vont pousser ce pauvre garçon à devenir le Decimo après tous ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Kira. Il est complètement perdu et brisé, il ne pourra jamais reprendre sa vie normale et encore moins devenir un puissant parrain.

- Hum…je ne sais pas Reborn-sama à toujours une idée derrière la tête et je sais qu'il est opposé à ce que Xanxus devienne le Decimo.

- Ce serait tout de même plus profitable pour les Vongola, le garçon à tous oublié de lui et de ses devoirs. Il se met à pleurer ou en colère à chaque fois que quelqu'un le touche sans son assentiment, il n'est pas digne de devenir le Decimo.

- Alors toi tu n'as vraiment jamais vu Xanxus, soupira Etsu. Même Tsunayoshi-kun dans cet état vaudrait mieux pour les Vongola que le chef de la Varia. Et puis surtout la bague du Primo ne la pas rejeté alors il est encore tout à fait digne de devenir le Decimo, il se remettra.

Mais Tsuna n'entendit jamais cette phrase, il était partit dès qu'il avait comprit qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'informations sur sa maison et son emplacement. Serrant sa chemise au niveau du cœur il retint ses larmes, c'est vrai qu'il ne ferait pas un bon parrain. Il était si faible.

Mais comme Mukuro l'avait dit il était égoïste et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait passer un peu plus de temps avec ses gardiens et Ken et Chikusa, juste un peu plus de temps.

OoOOoO

* * *

**Petit Mot : Tada ! vous m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente ? de toute façon ça risque d'arriver de nouveau puisque c'est la fin des vacances, mais pas d'inquiétude il ne reste pas trop de chapitre à publier...pas tant que ça...promis.**

**Ahah pour la suite je vous propose :**

**- Un Tsuna sauce fugue. (noterez la ressemblance avec la figue...hum...je suis incroyable)**

**- De la violence !**

**- Du SANG ! mouhahah !**

**Bye bye, Noiraudeur :D**

**PS : si vous ne vous prenez pas trop au sérieux et que vous avez envi d'une bonne tranche de délire allez sur : "désencyclopédie" puis taper dans la petite barre de rechercher "fanfiction" tout simplement. Amusez-vous bien ;p**


	9. Rouge Cinabre

Alah...je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais je ne peux pas écrire autant que la semaine dernière et ça me déprime...mais bon pour cette fic ça ne change pas grand chose je l'ai bientôt fini.

Je remercie, Miki, Asamiaki, Miffa et Ophelie.r qui me laisse des review, je vous invite à me redire s'il y a des choses à améliorer ;) Et puis je ne peux tout simplement pas oublier "poisson" l'étrange, la mystérieuse lectrice ou lecteur, anglophone je pense, qui rien qu'avec son pseudonyme arrive à me faire rire ;p

Allez, allez pas plus d'attente...

Good reading my cute little reader !

* * *

**9) Rouge Cinabre**

Cela aurait pu être une journée magnifique, Hibari était repartis à Namimori pendant la nuit, Mukuro était allé se balader dans le village voisin tôt le matin, Ken et Chikusa n'étaient pas réapparus de la veille.

Oui, décidément ça aurait dû être une journée superbement tranquille, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas à supporter les gosses qui collaient aux basques de Tsunayoshi en temps normal.

Oui une journée pleine d'espoir mais…et il y a toujours un mais. Un «mais» de taille que venait de déterminer Gokudera. Et le « mais » avait l'apparence d'un adolescent de quatorze ans, les cheveux brun qui défiaient la gravité, de grands yeux plein de puretés, d'environ 1,57m et au sourire entrainant. Un « mais » qui ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre alors que le gardien de la tempête venait d'aller le chercher puisqu'il tardait pour le petit-déjeuner.

Grognant de frustration le gardien continua toujours sa recherche, et comme la veille il scrutait le moindre recoin de la résidence tout comme les autres gardiens. Ils avaient déjà tout vérifié, deux fois, le jardin aussi cette fois. Mais rien, niet, nada, niente, nothing, qu-e da-lle….

Le possesseur de la flamme du ciel semblait s'être fait pousser des ailes, sa maitrise de la fugue ne pouvait venir de rien d'autre.

Soupirant avec abattement, le gardien de la tempête s'adossa au kiosque où Tsunayoshi était resté caché avec l'illusionniste la veille. Rien qu'à cette pensée il grinça des dents.

Quelque chose attira son regard, à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, Takeshi l'observait, celui-ci détourna pourtant les yeux et repartis dans sa recherche du fugueur.

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Gokudera et celui-ci sortit aussitôt une cigarette, la fumée le calma un peu, mais lorsqu'il repensa à la tête du gardien de la pluie alors qu'il se détournait de la vitre une nouvelle veine apparut sur son front.

- Ce débile de baseballleur….grogna le gris en écrasant dans son poing sa boite de cigarette maintenant vide.

D'accord la veille il avait évité l'épéiste tout le long de la journée même alors qu'il cherchait le Decimo et après, et encore après, mais il avait une excuse. Qu'est-ce qui avait prit à l'épéiste ce soir là d'abord ? Il avait bien le droit d'être déboussolé vu son comportement ! il ne faisait que des allusions suggestives !

A cette pensée le fumeur se mit à rougir à nouveau ce qui le rendit encore plus irritable.

- D'abord Tsunayoshi disparait et ensuite tu m'évite comme la peste….et ce putain de paquet est vide ! s'énerva le gardien en jetant à ses pieds le paquet.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien se qui se passe entre vous et Yamamoto-kun mais il semblerait qu'il ait été blessé dans ses sentiments.

- Ah, Etsu-san ! s'écria le fumeur alors que la femme ramassait le paquet de cigarette. Vous m'avez surpris…

- Alah pourtant vous êtes un bon combattant, vous devez vraiment tenir à Yamamto-kun pour être si troublé, dit-elle en souriant alors que le gris s'étouffait avec la fumée. Dans tout les cas je vous prierais de ne pas laisser vos détritus sur le gazon, est-ce bien comprit.

- Démon…souffla le gris pour lui même.

- Qu'avez-vous dit Gokudera-kun ? demanda la femme en lui tendant le paquet, un sourire frissonnant aux lèvres.

- Rien ! je m'excusais ! pardon ! je retourne chercher Tsunayoshi !

Avant que le gardien de la tempête ne disparaisse dans un coup de vent.

La femme resta silencieuse avant de se diriger vers la résidence, à l'intérieur elle prit un téléphone et trouva le numéro qu'elle cherchait dans la liste que lui avait confié Reborn.

Une voix froide et ennuyée répondit au bout du fil.

- Ah ! Hibari-san ici Etsu Obayashi à l'appareil.

Elle se tu un instant, elle avait bien vu une petite tête brune disparaitre au coin d'un couloir la veille au soir, elle avait cru avoir eu une vision vu que le garçon ne se trouvait pas dans le couloir quand elle avait voulu le rattraper. Mais il semblerait qu'elle avait eu tort.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais Sawada-san à disparut, et….et je pense qu'il est allé chez Nana-san à Namimori.

Le chef du comité de discipline, actuellement dans son bureau écoutant le compte rendue de Kusakabe, se laissa tomber sur son dossier en écoutant la femme de chambre au ton tendu.

Il répondit par une onomatopée très recherché à la question muette de la femme et referma son portable avant de porter son regard vers son fidèle Kusakabe qui hocha la tête, savant d'avance que son chef allait partir pour un moment.

OoOOoO

Tsuna observa sa mère s'affairer dans la cuisine en chantonnant, elle souriait doucement et ne voyait pas le trouble de son fils.

Ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine, I-pin, Fuuta et Lambo étant montés à l'étage. Bianchi n'était pas à la maison aujourd'hui d'après Nana.

Nana. Sa mère, il n'avait toujours pas pu réussir à lui parler, ou même à l'appeler maman mais elle gardait ce sourire et continuait ses petits gâteaux.

- Tsu-kun tu veux bien aller chercher les petits ? demanda Nana. Le gouter est prêt.

Le brun sursauta et acquiesça. Il était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt après être partit sans bruit au milieu de la nuit, il s'était perdu mais était finalement tombé sur quelqu'un de compatissant qui avait pu lui indiquer le chemin.

Il avait tant espérer, il pensait retrouver tous ses souvenirs, qu'ils allaient revenir comme ça, naturellement.

Mais rien ne c'était passé quand Nana l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert, il avait espéré que rester avec elle les feraient revenir lentement. Mais rien, rien ne lui était revenu et la douleur dans sa poitrine semblait s'agrandir de minute en minute. C'était une déchirure qui s'élargissait en déchirant tout autour.

Les enfants se jetèrent à son coup dès qu'il passa la porte, il se fit violence pour ne pas utiliser ses flammes, qui menaçaient d'apparaitre d'un moment à l'autre, et leur annonça que le gouter était près.

Il resta quelques secondes en haut des escaliers pour se calmer et descendis quand sa mère, dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir, l'appela pour qu'il se joigne à eu.

A table Lambo faisait presque autant de bruit tout seul que tous les gardiens réuni, alors que l'enfant montait carrément sur la table pour atteindre un cookie le parrain vit briller une bague dans sa chevelure et le fit remarquer à Lambo.

- Mouahaha le grand Lambo-sama à accepter d'être le gardien de la foudre de Tsuna-oni-san seulement parce qu'il a supplié ! mouahaha !

- Le gardien de la foudre c'est toi ? s'étonna le brun. Mais tu es si jeune.

- Ahah ! Lambo-sama est le plus fort alors agenouille toi devant Lambo-sama !

- Alah Lambo-kun est si plein d'énergie, dit Nana. Il est tellement différent de Tsu-kun quand il était petit.

- Comment était Tsuna-nii ? demanda Fuuta curieux.

- Ah il était si adorable ! Il avait déjà peur de tout mais restait courageux, dit Nana en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Il n'a pas changé du tout et il est toujours aussi gentil avec sa maman et il a plein d'amis !

Le brun retint son cœur qui s'emballait, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour quitter la maison maintenant.

Quelqu'un sonna et la mère du Decimo partie ouvrir, elle revint avec trois jeunes filles. Tsuna les avait vu sur la photographie que Gokudera lui avait montré et Oni-san lui avait dit que la rousse, Kyoko, était sa petite sœur et que Haru était une amie que le parrain avait sauvée. Mais la troisième aux longs cheveux brun ondulé et au visage sérieux il ne l'avait pas vu sur la photo, mais d'après les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec Kyoko se devait être Hana.

- Ah ! Tsuna-san ! s'écria Haru en se précipitant pour se jeter à son coup. Tu m'as tellement manquée !

- Bonjour Tsuna-kun, dit Kyoko. Ah, mais tu es tout pâle, tu es sur que ça va ?

- Ç-ça va Kyoko-chan…réussit à dire Tsuna.

Elles s'assirent à table et lui posèrent un tat de question sur l'Europe, il fit un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler ce que racontaient Gokudera, Alberto et Etsu pour tenter de répondre le moins maladroitement possible à ces questions ininterrompues.

Plus l'heure avançait et plus le jeune parrain se sentait mal, son cœur se décomposait à chaque fois que le petit groupe massé autour de lui évoquait un souvenir dont il ne se rappelait rien et Haru qui n'arrêtait pas de le toucher et le prendre dans ses bras.

Depuis leur arrivée Hana n'avait pas beaucoup posée de question et grignotait consciencieusement le même biscuit en fixant avec intensité le brun.

Il se releva de sa chaise, il avait du mal à respirer, il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps ici.

- Ah où vas-tu Tsu-kun ? demanda sa mère qui lui était inconnu.

- E-Aux toilettes, je reviens, dit Tsuna ne voulant pas la blessée en lui disant directement qu'il partait.

Mais en même temps est-ce que ce n'était pas pire encore de ne rien dire et de disparaitre comme un fantôme ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à cela que Hana lui posa une question.

- Et comment était le Sacré-Cœur ? il parait que c'est incroyable.

- Pardon ? demanda Tsuna en sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenter encore.

- Eh bien si tu es allé à Rome tu as du voir le Sacré-Cœur.

- J-je…

Le Sacré-Cœur ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Gokudera, Alberto, Etsu ou même Mukuro parler de ce « Sacré-Cœur » alors qu'ils avaient tous visité ou séjourner à Rome.

Le regard insistant d'Hana et curieux des autres ne fit qu'augmenter son stresse.

- Alors ? persista la jeune fille.

Voilà que ses mains devenaient moites et agitées, son rythme cardiaque ne faisait que s'affoler. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, il se sentait inéluctablement prit au piège.

Le souvenir d'un cauchemar ou d'un fragment de sa mémoire émergea, une pièce sombre glaciale, un sourire fou et cette odeur, l'odeur du sang, partout, partout….

Les yeux perdus ne sachant où se poser, l'air devenant subitement aussi lourd que du plomb l'empêchant de respirer, la douleur de ses anciennes blessures réveillées, des éclats tranchants de mémoire. Tous semblaient se faire face pour savoir ce qui le tuerait en premier…

Il recula d'un pas vers la porte vitrée qui lui faisait dos, mais réalisa trop tard que c'était sur sa jambe droite qu'il allait mettre tout le poids de son corps. Il s'effondra mais une main ferme le rattrapa et il atterrit contre un corps chaud et musclé, levant la tête il vit Hibari et seul un sourcil froncé témoignait de son souci pour le brun.

Le chef du comité de discipline tourna légèrement la tête vers le groupe de femme et de gosses à qui il faisait dos et revint à Tsuna qui avait enfoui son visage dans sa chemise et la tenait en tremblant.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici…entendit murmurer le gardien. C-ce n'est pas chez moi…je ne veux pas me rappeler. Je veux retourner à la résidence.

Le gardien posa nonchalamment sa main de libre, qui n'aidait pas le parrain à se maintenir debout, sur la tête remplit de cheveux se battant contre la gravité.

- Tsunayoshi Sawada devait venir au comité de discipline pour régler un problème, mais il va devoir repartir en Europe en tant que représentant de Namimori-chuu, dit Hibari en continuant à soutenir et cacher le brun qui l'entendait parler autant dans une phrase pour la première fois.

- Alah mon petit Tsu-kun est un important membre de l'école ! Maman est si fière.

- Hum…c'est louche, dit Hana en plissant ses yeux foncés.

- Alors a bientôt Tsuna-kun, dit Kyoko avec un grand sourire. Amuse-toi bien en Europe.

- Tsuna-oni-san doit rapporter des cadeaux à Lambo-sama quand il revient !

- Nooon Haru venait juste de revoir son prince charmant et il part aussi vite !

La jeune fille tenta d'atteindre le brun pour le serrer à l'étouffer dans ses bras mais Hibari l'en empêcha d'un regard meurtrier qui la pétrifia sur place. Tsuna se demandait comment ces personnes, sauf Hana dans ce cas, pouvaient être aussi naïves.

Le gardien du nuage ne s'attarda pas et d'un geste rapide et précis attrapa le Decimo et le jeta sur son épaule comme un pauvre sac à patates.

Et avec la même rudesse tempérée le gardien lâcha le petit parrain sur l'un des canapés de la salle de réunion du comité de discipline. Le brun se recroquevilla sur le canapé pendant que le gardien appelait Kinsuke pour qu'il vienne les chercher, et qu'il informe au passage que le gardien du nuage avait retrouvé Tsuna.

OoOOoO

Tsunayoshi observait silencieusement défiler le ciel par la fenêtre de la voiture. . Il était couvert de gros nuages au ventre enflés, d'énormes dragons torturés. Tsuna savait que les nuages souffrant, soutenant le poids d'une masses d'eau incroyable se déchaineraient dans une violente tempête, courte mais puissante. Mais il était aussi possible que contre tout pronostic les nuages ne laisse retomber qu'une pluie forte et qui nettoierait tout sur son passage.

Hibari se tenait de l'autre coté faisant de même avec cependant un air plus classe que la tête déprimée qu'affichait le Decimo.

- Pourquoi es-tu sortit ? demanda Hibari au bout d'un moment faisant sursauter le brun.

- Je-je suis désolé mais….je ne pourrais jamais être parrain sans mes souvenirs et…et je pensais que revenir chez moi me les rendrait mais….mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de savoir. Je ne suis qu'un poids pour vous….

- Tu as affronté bien pire qu'une perte de mémoire je pense, dit Hibari fixant toujours le paysage à travers sa fenêtre. Et même infirme, plus débile encore et complètement fou t'es gardiens resteraient avec toi.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le comprendre….dit Tsuna face à ses paroles maladroites. Mais merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral.

Celui-ci descendit aussitôt la voiture stoppée et se réfugia dans le grand salon sur un fauteuil où il se pelotonna contre les gros cousins, si Hibari ne l'avait pas vu se mettre à cette place il ne l'aurait peut être pas remarqué avant d'avoir failli l'écrasé en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

Le gardien du nuage s'assit dans un des canapés adjacent et resta à observer le brun, les bras et les jambes croisés, seul quelqu'un connaissant le noiraud aurait pu remarquer le léger mouvement agacé qu'effectuait son pied droit alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil furtif au brun toujours enfermé dans son mutisme.

Un rire caractéristique se fit entendre et Mukuro ouvrit avec la plus grande classe la porte avant de s'affaler, sans aucune classe, dans le canapé en face d'Hibari. Chrome le rejoignit avec beaucoup plus de calme et de douceur, elle lança un regard inquiet en direction du brun mais ne dit rien.

Tsuna rencontra les yeux vairons de l'illusionniste qui affichait ce sourire hypocrite. Mordant sa lèvre inférieur il se détourna, à l'instant il avait eu une subite envi de se lever et de frapper le visage qui portait ce sourire, juste pour que l'ex-prisonnier des Vendicare perde cette expression un instant.

Les bruits caractéristique de l'arrivée des derniers gardiens se firent entendre mais Tsuna eu l'intuition qu'il y avait un problème. Il se leva instantanément à l'étonnement des personnes présentes qui le voyait passer de l'apathie la plus totale à un regain d'énergie stupéfiant.

Le brun ouvrit la grande porte qui donna sur le couloir ou Ryohei tentait avec peine de calmer ses deux camarades, Ken et Chikusa se tenaient sagement éloignée des deux gardiens qui se toisaient avec colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse espèce d'enfoiré ! s'énerva Gokudera.

- Arrêtez ! demanda Tsuna de sa voix faible et personne ne l'entendit.

- Il n'y a pas à avoir d'inquiétude mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun, dit Mukuro en se rapprochant du brun. Ils sont toujours comme ça.

Le brun secoua la tête, pas _comme ça,_ pensa-t-il.

Les pupilles de Gokudera étaient devenu deux billes noirs profondes, des puits de colère, et Takeshi n'arborait plus son sourire continuel, son air sérieux était frappé d'une profonde ride de fureur.

- Ne reporte pas toute la faute sur moi sale bâtard !

Là, Mukuro, Hibari et Chrome comprirent la gravité de la situation. Takeshi ne s'était jamais, _jamais_ laissé emporter par la colère au point d'insulter quelqu'un.

La réplique acerbe fit frémir le gris, il ne se laisserait pas humilier par ce connard. Avec fureur il agrippa le col de l'épéiste, leur visage se touchait presque.

- Traite moi encore de bâtard et tu vas le regretté _stronzo_ !

Ils s'affrontèrent d'un regard venimeux sous l'inactivité des spectateurs stupéfait par la violence des deux gardiens.

La commissure des lèvres du japonais se retroussa et alors que Tsuna se réveillait et leur ordonnait de se calmer, l'épéiste murmura le mot qui fit tressaillir le gardien de la tempête. Celui-ci, serrant avec rage le col du japonais, lui assena un coup de poing qui imprima l'image de ses nombreuses bagues sur la joue du plus vieux, le griffant au passage.

Le plus âgé recula d'un pas et resta quelques secondes à observer avec fureur son cadet alors qu'il essuyait le sang qu'il avait craché en se mordant la joue, fixant le sang puis Gokudera, il crispa sa mâchoire et rendit son coup au gris.

L'italien sentit la violence du choc seulement après avoir réaliser que le gardien avait frappé si fort qu'il l'avait envoyé rencontrer le meuble derrière lui faisant éclater au passage un vase qui répandit ses éclats tranchant sur le sol.

Gokudera allait se relever pour confronter l'épéiste mais ils furent bloqués par une flopé de lianes, il tourna avec rage sa tête vers Mukuro pour lui hurler dessus, mais son cœur se gela sur place lorsqu'il vit la scène qui s'affichait devant lui.

Ce n'était pas Mukuro qui avait créé les illusions mais Chrome qui les regardait tous deux avec colère, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression sur son visage. Hibari avait sorti ses tonfas mais semblait avoir été prit de court par la jeune fille.

Mais ce qui le choqua s'était Tsunayoshi. Son juudaime se tenant debout face à eux mais tremblant de tous ses membres, sa respiration semblait disparaitre sous les hoquets que provoquaient les larmes qui coulaient avec vigueur sur les joue du petit brun. Mukuro se tenait derrière lui et avait enserré sa taille de sa main droite pour le soutenir, murmurant quelque chose comme une litanie. Son autre main gantée était posée sur les yeux du brun pour l'empêcher de voir la scène, une petite main frémissante serrait sa chemise au niveau du cœur et l'autre s'agrippait à l'illusionniste comme si s'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se maintenir.

- Hématophobie, murmura l'adolescent aux yeux vairons en les fixant avec un regard sombre. Le sang le rend malade.

Gokudera, toujours sur le sol, sursauta et fronça les sourcils, personne n'était blessé gravement, Takeshi n'avait qu'un hématome sur la joue et des griffures, le filet de sang était effacé.

L'épéiste se reprit lui aussi à cette vu et se calma pour aussitôt se sentir mal, c'est lui qui avait participé à mettre Tsuna dans cet état, il fixa sa main ou un peu de sang séché restait. Mais c'était assez pour mettre le garçon dans cet état ?

Il tourna la tête pour fixer Gokudera, il se sentait mal de s'être ainsi emporté, il tressaillit en voyant l'état du gardien de la tempête. Un bleu particulièrement voyant prenait place sur sa joue endolorie mais le pire était bien sur le bras gauche du fumeur, toujours sur le sol dans la même position dans laquelle il était tombé. Une longue et profonde coupure barrait l'avant bras du garçon qui ne semblait rien remarquer trop choqué par l'état de Tsunayoshi, le sang glissait lentement vers le sol. Ça, c'était bien assez pour expliquer l'état du brun.

Ne restant pas plantés comme un idiot plus longtemps, l'épéiste attrapa par le bras le gardien de la tempête, Chrome sursauta et se prépara à les bloquer tout les deux de nouveau mais quand elle vit que le gardien de la pluie n'affichait plus ce rictus de colère et posait sa main sur la plaie du plus jeune pour atténuer la perte de sang, elle se détendit.

Gokudera se laissa faire comme un enfant alors que Takeshi serrait son bras, cette fois avec, douceur pour restreindre la coulée de sang qu'il venait juste de remarquer, il n'avait pas mal. Mais quand il vit l'air peiné et plein de remords du baseballeur, il eu mal, mal au cœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, j'amène Gokudera à l'infirmerie de la résidence, dit Takeshi en prenant une voix rassurante qui laissait transparaitre sa tristesse.

- Ken et moi les accompagnons, ils ne se battront plus, affirma Chikusa en tirant par la manche son compagnon qui affichait une tête étonnée.

oOo

* * *

**Petit Mot : **Oui je l'avoue humblement...j'aime faire souffrir tout les personnages qui croise ma route...mea culpa. Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à respecter assez les personnages pour dire qu'ils ne sont pas OC mais je dois avouer qu'ici Takeshi à eu une réaction plutôt...original.

Pour la suite :

Euh...

- Des révélations ?

ET !

- Une autre petite scène mignonne qui me tenait à coeur :3

Bye bye, Noiraudeur


	10. Gris Perle

**J'ai réaliser avec la lecture d'une review que, oui, je n'ai presque pas parler de Reborn. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il fait parti du décor o_O alors comme j'aime le dire "Rien n'est parfait, tout peux être amélioré" j'ai réussi à l'intégrer un peu plus :p**

**Bon, il y a déjà le petit passage à la fin de ce chapitre que j'avait écrit sur Reborn mais comme ce n'est pas énorme j'en ai insérer plus dans les prochains chapitres. **

**C'est tout pour le moment, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

**10) Gris Perle**

OoOOoO

- Merci Kira-san, dit Takeshi avec un sourire triste.

- Ce n'est rien, affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire rassurant. La blessure n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle pouvait le paraitre, heureusement sinon mes pauvres qualification d'infirmière n'auraient pas été suffisantes.

- Merci…murmura Gokudera la mine déconfite.

- Bon, je vous laisse discuter tranquillement, dit Kira avec un sourire entendue.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et salua Ken et Chikusa discutant près de la porte pour intervenir en cas de problème.

C'était étrange mais depuis que le Decimo était revenu de sa captivité, ils avaient tous deux la même sensation en se tenant près de lui que quand ils s'étaient enfuient de Vendicare avec Mukuro. Et cela leur donnait l'envi d'être légèrement plus aimable avec le garçon, même si Mukuro devait posséder son corps un jour ou l'autre.

OoOOoO

A la sortie de Kira un silence lourd, glacial et mal à l'aise s'installa entre les deux gardiens.

- Je… commença Takeshi avant d'être coupé par un murmure.

- Désolé, souffla Gokudera en baissant un peu plus la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû continuer à te pousser ainsi, je suis un idiot qui ne comprend rien.

Le gris avait tourné la tête vers la seule fenêtre de la salle et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, dans les dernières lueurs du jour ses cheveux devenait gris perle. L'épéiste resta silencieux, choqué par cette vision.

- T'excuser de quoi ? C'est moi qui n'ai pas été clair, à aucun moment je n'ai dit ce que je ressentais réellement.

- Mais j'aurais dû comprendre depuis longtemps, ça fait des mois que tu as commencé à changer de comportement petit à petit et je n'ai rien voulu voir, je n'ai rien compris à mes propres sentiments, continua Gokudera et les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Et à cause de mon entêtement regarde où en est ! je t'ai fuis et quand tu en as fait de même je me suis comporté comme un idiot et me suis mis en colère, j'ai blessé Tsunayoshi et je t'ai blessé ! Et je…

Takeshi prit le visage du gris entre ses mains le coupant dans sa tirade, ils se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux et l'épéiste recula finalement. Il massa sa mâchoire, cherchant ses mots, il baissa la tête de honte et dit.

- Rien n'est de ta faute…et tout est de la mienne, je n'ai fait que des allusions difficiles à comprendre alors que je sais que tu es aussi timide que Tsuna, même si tu le cache derrière tes airs arrogants de fumeur, dit l'épéiste.

Un rire sans joie à cette remarque sorti de la gorge du japonais avant qu'il ne continu.

- Et…et quand tu m'as fuit je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que je m'éloigne de toi pour ne pas te faire souffrir, je pensais que c'était le mieux pour nous deux…

Le plus jeune allait répliquer quelque chose mais le brun continua.

- Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi tout à l'heure, mais contre moi-même qui ais été un aussi sombre idiot….je…je…

Il soupira et posa une main devant sa bouche comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait, détournant le regard et fixant avec concentration le mur gris aux reflets bleuté à sa droite où une céramique représentant des papillon se trouvait, et se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre.

Finalement il reporta son regard vers le gardien de la tempête qui avait une tête malheureuse, ses yeux brillant toujours de larmes contenues. C'était pénible pour l'épéiste de savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Il l'avait blessé alors qu'il s'était promis de le protéger.

Inspirant une profonde goulée d'air pour se donner du courage il dit se qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis des mois déjà.

- Gokudera….je t'aime, dit-il en rougissant et en fixant toujours le regard perdu du fumeur.

Le gris fixa son interlocuteur et de stupides larmes glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues et son cou. Takeshi resta immobile ne sachant que faire face à cette réaction, ce n'était absolument pas à quoi il s'était attendu.

- Idiot…enfoiré d'idiot de baseballeur !

Gokudera ne se souvenait même plus depuis quand il avait comprit les sentiments du gardien de la pluie, et encore moins depuis combien de temps il essayait de répondre timidement à ses subtiles avance en fermant les yeux.

Mais il était trop timide et ne comprenait pas toujours ce qui lui arrivait en présence de l'épéiste. Alors il avait prit son courage à deux mains pour lui parler, et s'était rétracter. Depuis il tentait toujours de répondre mais il ne savait jamais comment réagir au japonais, il s'était dit alors que si tous restait ainsi ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Et voilà que finalement la bombe était lâchée, après plusieurs allumage infructueux elle avait éclaté dans une gerbe d'injures et finalement une déclaration hésitante.

Mais tout cela était derrière, maintenant que l'un d'eux avait mis des mots sur cet étrange sentiments Gokudera se sentait porté par quelque chose de chaud et réconfortant.

- Putain de sale con…dit l'italien en essuyant rageusement ces minables larmes qui l'aveuglaient. Moi aussi je t'aime.

L'épéiste observa avec un visage hébété celui qui faisait battre son cœur, avec la même intelligence qui s'affichait sur son visage il ne pu qu'exprimer un « hein ? » très recherché.

- Ta pas compris basebalfreak, je t'aime. Je t'aime au point de rougir comme une collégienne, au point de te fixer durant tout un cours pour connaitre chaque détail de ton visage, au…-il rougit- point de rêver de toi la nuit et de vouloir…

Il ne pu pas terminer sa phrase, interrompu par deux bras quémandant un contact qu'ils espéraient depuis longtemps.

- Hayato…murmura l'épéiste amoureux transis en resserrant sa prise sur le fumeur.

Le gris rechercha à se coller un peu plus contre cette réconfortante chaleur et passa ses bras dans le dos du japonais, un contact qu'ils attendaient tout deux depuis longtemps, qu'ils avaient espérer et désespérer.

Ils en avaient tout simplement besoin.

Ils avaient désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre.

OoOOoO

A l'extérieur de l'infirmerie Chikusa donna une pichenette sur le nez adorablement retroussé de Ken qui écoutait toujours la conversation des gardiens, avec un sourire amusé.

Puis n'ayant plus à surveiller ces deux idiots ils s'éclipsèrent comme deux fantôme d'un même regard entendu.

OoOOoO

Takeshi et Gokudera avançaient tranquillement, sereinement, leur mains se frôlant sans que l'un deux ne ressente le sentiment d'attraper et d'enserrer celle de son tendre ami.

Ils revinrent vers le salon, ne sachant pas exactement où était le reste des gardiens.

Hibari finissait une conversation téléphonique à l'extérieur de la pièce quand ils arrivèrent et semblait plutôt irrité, ils ne demandèrent rien sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'exprimait que s'il y avait nécessité.

Ken et Chikusa légèrement essoufflés arrivèrent à leur tour. Le couple échangea un regard qui en disait long à Gokudera qui rougit alors que Takeshi se contentait de rire, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

La première chose que Gokudera remarqua en entrant le laissa stoïque.

Il devait simplement rêver. Il se donna quelques claques mais la scène ne s'évaporait pas comme par pur magie, c'était bel et bien réel.

Sur le canapé où était Mukuro se trouvait non seulement l'illusionniste mais _aussi_ Tsuna. Ça n'aurait pas été aussi choquant s'ils étaient assis chacun aux bouts du canapé le plus éloigné de l'autre, comme si chacun avait la peste, se fixant en chien de faïence.

Mais voilà Mukuro était allongé sur le canapé et semblait ne pas faire semblant de dormir. Rien de grave non plus, mais Tsuna dormait sur le même canapé…dans ses bras…

Gokudera avait l'impression d'avoir sombré dans la quatrième dimension. Tient, Kira ne lui avait pas donné quelques comprimés mystérieux sans préciser les effets qu'ils donneraient ? Est-ce que c'était la cause de cette hallucination ?

- Pourquoi Mukuro dort avec Tsuna ? demanda Takeshi avec circonspection à l'adresse des autres gardiens présents.

Zut, c'était bel et bien la réalité…Le gris reporta son regard vers le canapé où se trouvait les deux endormi.

L'illusionniste qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement le Decimo le tenait serré contre lui, coincé entre le dossier du canapé et lui-même, comme s'il était un gros nounours. Ses bras passés sous les épaules du brun et dans son dos. Leur jambes s'entremêlaient et…Nuts ? - que faisait-il-là d'ailleurs ? Tsuna ne savait plus comment le faire venir- se lovait sur les pieds entrecroisé des deux garçons comme un véritable chat ronronnant de plaisir.

- Il semblerait que Mukuro-sama ait appris au Boss à appeler Nuts quand ils étaient dans le kiosque, expliqua Chrome en murmurant.

- D'accord mais ça n'explique pas _ça_ ! s'exclama le gris en pointant les corps entrelacés.

La voix du gris pourtant réduite un minimum pour ne pas réveiller et embêter son Boss qui avait un visage complètement détendu à ce moment. Les vieux reflexes on la vie dure.

La petite Chrome lui lança un regard sévère et Hibari esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Le Boss est fragile et il à vraiment été choqué de vous voir ainsi alors il est venu s'assoir auprès de Mukuro-sama pour qu'il l'aide à faire venir Nuts comme au kiosque. Mukuro-sama à accepté et quand Nuts est apparu il s'est endormi, le Boss la suivit épuisé par toute ces émotions et l'apparition du lionceau.

- Pour ce qui est de _ça_, l'intérêt le plus important est que Sawada dorme sans cauchemarder à l'EXTREME ! dit Ryohei avec bon sens en baissant le ton.

Mais même à un niveau sonore au dessous la tête de gazon était toujours aussi bruyante, tous les gardiens retirent leur souffle alors que Tsunayoshi bougeait dans son sommeil.

L'illusionniste grogna et resserra sa prise sur le petit brun, comme un véritable doudou, en soupirant d'aise alors que le brun enserrait aussi le corps du plus âgé passant même ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'illusionniste.

Le gris en perdit son état de presque catatonie et alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait les réveiller, il prit la couverture jetée négligemment sur le dossier du fauteuil où était le Decimo plus tôt et, avec une infinie délicatesse, en drapa les deux endormis, tout en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Takeshi esquissa un sourire et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ronchonnant compagnon avant de quitter la pièce. Chrome et Hibari suivirent tranquillement et la jeune fille arborait un sourire serein qui fit plaisir au chef du comité de discipline, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Ken et Chikusa échangèrent un regard entendu. Mukuro était certes un incroyable égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et à sa vengeance envers la Mafia. Il était certes l'un des pires criminel de Vendicare et un sadique avéré. Mais il était, parfois, seul avec des personnes de confiance, calme et mélancolique. Il n'avait évoqué qu'une seule fois après les expériences ses raisons qui l'avait poussées, et lui avaient permis, de massacrer les chercheurs et pour quoi, parmi tout les autres enfants, il avait sauvé Ken et Chikusa.

« Vous êtes les seuls à m'avoir tendu la main, une seule fois…juste une seule » avait murmuré l'adolescent en fixant le ciel par la fenêtre à laquelle il était accoudé.

Alors oui, c'était un monstre de sadisme et de cruauté attaché à sa vengeance mais il protégeait ce qui lui apportait quelque chose, ceux, les derniers qui le rattachaient encore un peu à l'humain qu'il était. Il protégeait ceux qui avaient subit des horreurs que des êtres aussi jeunes n'auraient jamais dû subir.

Et Tsunayoshi était maintenant l'une des victimes de la mafia.

Ils se demandaient juste si la soif de vengeance de leur sauveur serait plus grande que ce nouvel attachement au Decimo.

OoOOoO

Dans un coin isolé de la campagne, perdu sous des vieilles ruines un groupe de personne ressortit d'un étrange souterrain. Les visages étaient grave, marqués par une vision atroce. Ils venaient de découvrir une des cachettes du fou qui avait tenu le Decimo pendant des semaines.

Pour le bébé tout habillé de noir, convenant parfaitement à son humeur massacrante, seules deux choses tournaient dans sa tête se battant pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus.

Fallait-il continuer les recherches sur le psychopathe de Rinaldo di Boia ou écouterait-il son pressentiment pour retourner auprès de son élève ?

Finalement avec un soupir désespérer il leva la tête comme si ce simple geste et la vision du ciel lui aurait permis de s'éclaircir les idées mais on ne voyait rien au alentour, le ciel était caché par une nappe de brouillard épais.

Après un instant de contemplation il attrapa le portable qu'il gardait bien caché dans son fedora et consulta ses e-mails, Etsu et Alberto lui avaient fait des rapports détaillé de chaque journée à la résidence, effectuant ainsi parfaitement ses ordres. Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres en voyant que son stupide élève avait tenter de retrouver sa mémoire en allant chez sa mère et que cela avait engendré quelques frictions entre le gardien de la pluie et celui de la tempête.

Il se demandait maintenant après avoir vu l'intérieur de cette cache si le fait que le petit parrain retrouve la mémoire était une si bonne idée. De plus mêmes en ne se souvenant de rien il avait une étrange aura qui obligeait inconsciemment chaque personne qui l'approchait à se tenir tranquille le plus possible. Pas comme si son corps entier donnait l'ordre implicite de se tenir à carreau comme lui-même en tant qu'Incroyable arcobaleno savait le faire mais…plus comme si le petit parrain distillait un sentiment d'apaisement qu'il possédait déjà en moindre mesure avant son enlèvement et qui frôlait l'action de l'opium sans la somnolence qui l'accompagnait.

Le bébé soupira à nouveau, il comparait son élève à de l'opium maintenant….ça allait de mal en pis.

oOo

* * *

**Petit Mot :** Voilà, voilà. Le dixième chapitre, c'est la première fois que je fais une fic aussi longue :p

Je suis en pleine écriture du dernier chapitre et j'hésite encore à le couper en deux...mais je pense que ça le ferait pas trop...c'est à voir donc.

Dans tout les cas pour la prochaine fois il y aura :

- du froid, de la neige, de la glace mais pas de bonhomme de neige (brrr...j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre l'hiver).

- quelques souvenirs (je ne dirais pas de qui :p).

Bye bye :D


	11. Orange Aurore

**Après le très sweet, mignon, fluffy, mielleux chapitre précédent ou Gokudera et Takeshi se dévoilent enfin leur sentiment je reviens avec quelque chose d'un peu plus sordide, mais pas trop quand même hein ! (enfin c'est à vous de voir). **

**Buena lettura ! **

* * *

**11) Orange Aurore**

oOo

Il faisait sombre. Un noir d'encre entourait tout et rien, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour. Il doutait même de sa propre existence, il ne pouvait même pas voir sa main juste devant son visage. Il était dans une sorte de brouillard qui l'étouffait et n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de son propre nom.

Et il faisait froid, trop froid pour être agréable, c'était même brûlant. Mais il ne savait pas comment partir d'ici et surtout il savait, _il ressentait_, qu'il devait rester ici et attendre.

Mais attendre quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il ne comprenait pas tout mais _il devait_ rester pour aider.

Aider qui ? Là non plus il n'avait pas la question.

Une lumière terne apparut et, la suivant, le garçon découvrit que c'était une sorte de fenêtre qui ouvrait sur une pièce blanche, trop lumineuse, cela abimait les yeux. Il y avait un groupe de personne habillé en médecin, ils semblaient pratiquer une opération, mais la sensation que ressentait l'observateur de cette scène le figea.

Il sentait la peur, une terreur dévorante et la douleur. Présente partout, dans chaque membre, dans chaque cellule, qui engloutissait tout, tout, absolument chaque parcelle de son cœur, de son âme. C'était un feu glacé, un liquide douloureux qui coulait dans son sang.

La fenêtre disparut et cela sembla déchirer le corps entier du garçon, il cria, se débâtit et alors qu'une seconde fenêtre apparaissait il se souvint de lui, il était Tsuna et le garçon recroquevillé dans cette pièce lugubre au mur défraichit c'était Mukuro. Le brun eu du mal à reconnaitre quoi que ce soit de l'adolescent au sourire irritant qu'il connaissait.

Le gamin se tenait dans un coin, éloigné de toutes les autres petites victimes qui mangeaient, un bandage recouvrait son œil droit et du sang séché maculait son menton.

Ses petites mains enserraient ses genoux et on voyait qu'il observait les autres, qui se réconfortaient et partageaient leur repas, avec une profonde envi les larmes menaçant de l'anéantir. Mais Tsuna su au même instant que l'enfant commençait à perdre ce qui faisait de lui une victime, ses sentiments. Il utilisait cette lame de glace qui le torturait, qui devait lui faire perdre raison, pour se protéger de tous et tout, pour devenir insensible à son environnement. Pour devenir puissant et se protéger des autres.

La fenêtre disparus à nouveau et Tsuna frissonna face à cette sensation de douleur qui le prenait à chaque fois. C'était comme si chaque souvenir de Mukuro effleuraient les siens pour tenter de les ramener à la mémoire du brun.

La nouvelle ouverture montra de nouveau Mukuro. Il était à nouveau dans le coin de la pièce opposé aux enfants, adossé au mur derrière lui mais sa tête ne tenant plus droite, ses bras ne semblaient pas lui répondre et sa respiration était lourde et vibrante, il crachotait du sang de temps à autre, lorgnant son misérable repas avec un regard venimeux.

S'il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que mordre un petit morceau il pourrait se sentir mieux mais son corps brûlait et ne lui répondait plus. Il allait mourir s'il ne se nourrissait pas et il l'accepta.

Deux garçonnets sortirent du lot, un petit aux cheveux blond plutôt bruyant avec une cicatrice barrant son nez, derrière lui se tenait un garçon introverti aux cheveux noirs et dont Mukuro n'avait jamais entendu la voix.

Le blond se pencha et attrapa la miche de pain du garçonnet immobilisé qui se mordit la lèvre de dégout face à lui-même, il ne pouvait même pas empêcher les autres gosses plus minables que lui de lui voler sa pitance.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas vois quelqu'un d'autre manger ce qui lui appartenait. Il les rouvrit subitement en sentant un bout de pain rassit appuyer contre ses lèvres closes. L'enfant regarda avec stupéfaction le petit blond, qui devait avoir deux ans de moins que lui, et qui lui faisait la béquer comme à un bébé. Le petit Mukuro faillit refuser, mourir pourrait le libérer de tout ça, mais la faim l'affaiblissait trop, l'empêchait de réfléchir et son corps quémandait avec des grand cris de la nourriture.

Alors il ouvrit la bouche et mangea grâce à ces deux garçons qui avaient décidé sur un caprice de lui sauver la vie.

_OoOOoO_

Une nouvelle vision s'afficha à Tsuna.

Il ne vit rien au premier coup d'œil, tout était noir de l'autre côté, s'il n'y avait pas eu la douleur d'un changement de fenêtre et si son intuition ne lui disait pas qu'un souvenir se déroulait sous ses yeux, il aurait tout simplement pensé qu'il était dans l'étendue noire, seul, à nouveau.

Mais la vision s'éclaircit progressivement, comme si à l'extérieur le soleil se levait.

Un garçon immobile se tenait au centre de la vision, Tsuna reconnut Mukuro.

Il tenait son trident, sa main glissais constamment sur le manche à cause du sang qui le maculait et l'enfant réajustait sa prise inconsciemment, il était en état de choc. Il était vidé, de tout. De toute son humanité, se tenant là, comme une colonne de douleur réprimée. Inébranlable au milieu de ce sang gravant les murs et lavant le sol que ces montres avaient foulé. Une goutte de sang –il ne savait même pas si c'était le sien- glissa jusqu'à sa lèvre laissant une trace écarlate sur la joue ravagée, il l'aspira et savoura le gout cuivré, le gout d'une liberté acquise par la force.

La liberté. Oui, il était libre. Un rire circonspect passa la frontière de ses lèvres qui avaient arrêtées d'hurler et de supplier depuis longtemps. Le rire se changea en hoquet et il couvrit son œil maudit de sa main libre, il avait gagné sa liberté mais il n'avait rien, rien que la douleur et le froid qui protégeait son cœur.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à Ken et Chikusa serré l'un contre l'autre et l'observant avec effroi.

Nous sommes libres, mais maintenant nous sommes des bêtes errantes…dit le garçon rougit du sang de ses bourreaux. Nous n'aurons plus jamais de maison ou rentrer.

L'illusionniste tendit la main aux deux garçonnets en leur disant qu'il était temps de partir.

A l'extérieur l'enfant tueur ouvrit grand les yeux face à une chose inconnu pour lui, au dessus de sa tête s'étendait un monde noir coupé par un astre rond et libérant une lueur douce, des myriades de petites loupiotes étaient accrochées loin dans ce plafond qui ne semblait n'avoir aucune fin…cette chose grande, n'ayant comme seule limite l'infinie de l'imagination, s'étendait comme une couverture fraiche, sembla accueillir le garçon aux yeux vairons. C'était une chose immuable et protectrice que Mukuro haïssait déjà pour avoir connu une liberté sans fin.

Il haïssait ce ciel, qui lui jetait au visage ses propres blessures et limites.

_OoOOoO_

Tsunaysohi fut comme aspiré et atterrit lourdement sur un sol glacé, il se redressa pour n'apercevoir que glace et neige gelée sur le sol. Le brun releva la tête pour observer un ciel de nuit givrée mais qui s'éclaircissait dans un bleu fumée et une ligne fine d'orange caractéristique de l'aurore à l'horizon, qui semblait en mouvement. Son intuition lui susurra que jamais il n'y avait eu d'autre ciel que la nuit dans cet endroit, l'aurore n'avait jamais percée.

Il se releva et marcha au hasard dans cette étendu désertique et inhospitalière. Un instant son intuition s'agita le faisant tourner sur lui-même, il sentait quelque chose d'étranger ici mais dans sa recherche anxieuse il tomba finalement sur Mukuro, l'adolescent observait le ciel sur une jetée qui surplombait un lac d'argent glacé. Un seul réverbère était là tout au début de la jetée, se tendant vers le ciel comme une main squelettique qui avait perdu son éclat. L'ampoule était gelée dans le lampadaire conique dont des stalactites de glace menaçaient de leurs dents brillantes.

Le brun resta à observer l'italien qui avait un air…mélancolique ? qui pourtant lui allait mieux que son sourire désagréable.

Le Decimo s'avança et s'assit à côté de l'illusionniste, serrant ses genoux tout contre lui pour éviter de perdre le peu de chaleur qu'il arrivait à conserver dans un lieu aussi froid. L'ex prisonnier de Vendicare lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde incommodé par la température, ne portant que sa veste de Kokuyo habituelle par-dessus un tee-shirt.

L'italien tourna au trois quart sa tête vers le brun immobile et silencieux, une pointe de colère perçait dans ses yeux mais il paraissait plus résigné qu'autre chose.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, chuchota Mukuro comme si parler à voix haute aurait brisé cet endroit, les yeux perdu dans le vide.

- Tu…commença Tsuna en murmurant à son tour. Tu m'as montré tes souvenirs…

- Non, répliqua l'illusionniste dépité mais sans colère. Ton hyper intuition s'est créée un chemin parmi mes souvenirs, je pense qu'il y en a en rapport avec tes propres souvenirs perdu.

L'adolescent s'allongea sur la jetée, observant toujours le ciel alors que le brun l'observait en coin. Oui, son hyper intuition lui avait permis de trouver un « chemin » parmi les souvenirs du garçon aux cheveux bleuté pour tenter de se rappeler les siens mais…mais il y avait autre chose, comme si tout se qu'il avait vu à travers ces fenêtres ouvertes sur la vie de l'illusionniste n'était en fait qu'un moyen de le comprendre mieux et de pouvoir être plus proche de l'adolescent, de pouvoir l'aider. Mais il garda cette idée pour lui sachant pertinemment que l'illusionniste n'acceptait aucune aide visible de peur de devenir dépendant, de ne plus pouvoir survivre seul.

- Il n'a jamais prit une telle teinte, dit-il en fixant l'horizon. Et il n'a jamais fait aussi chaud…

L'illusionniste soupira, il ne savait pas s'il appréciait ces changements ou pas. Tout son contrôle semblait glisser entre ses doigts comme une coulée de sable fin. Cela faisait peur…mais ce réchauffement était si agréable…

Tsuna observa le visage calme et pourtant empreint d'une douleur évidente. Il lui avait fait du mal en rappelant ces souvenirs.

- Pardon…murmura-t-il.

- Est-ce que fourrager mon esprit t'aura au moins permis de te souvenir ? demanda l'adolescent cette fois la colère refroidissant sa voix.

Le brun secoua la tête et l'illusionniste serra la mâchoire et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- Je…j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont là, tout près mais que…je ne dois pas me rappeler.

Le gardien de la brume reporta son attention sur le brun, curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

- J'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai vu, vécut ne se résume pas simplement à la captivité et à la torture, dans le sens traditionnel.

- Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, soupira le garçon aux yeux vairons ennuyés.

- J'ai l'impression que si je me rappel…je deviendrais fou, répliqua le brun en fixant dans les yeux Mukuro qui sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son échine devant la vérité qui s'affichait dans ces propos.

- Et ce serait toi-même qui t'empêche de te rappeler, continua le gardien.

- Je dois rétablir ma réalité, mon monde avant de me rappeler…je pense, dit Tsuna. Retrouver mes bases pour ne pas m'effondrer à nouveau.

L'illusionniste fixa le visage du Decimo, ses yeux caramel assombrit par le chagrin, ses cheveux toujours trop long qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir couper et détailla le reste de son apparence. Son corps svelte était toujours couvert de pull à longue manche trois fois trop grand pour cacher ses stigmates, il tirait nerveusement sur le bout de ses manches sans arrêt et il était recroquevillé pour échapper au froid carnivore de ce monde.

L'illusionniste en avala de travers sa salive alors que le brun détendait ses jambes et passait avec nonchalance ses bras sous ses cuisses son regard perdu à l'horizon.

Un bruit de goutte attira le regard du gardien de la brume vers le réverbère, une seconde goutte venant d'une stalactite du lampadaire tomba lourdement au sol dans une gerbe de plus petites perles qui prirent une teinte doré grâce à l'orangé de l'horizon. Il en perdit voix, il n'y avait _jamais_ aucune goutte ici, seulement le froid et le givre.

Il reporta son regard vers le Decimo, qui penchait adorablement la tête sur le coté, perdu dans sa contemplation. Mais ce n'était pas ce petit air mignon qui trottait sur le visage du brun qui choqua l'illusionniste mais cette chaleur qui se dégageait de lui dans une aura orangé douce, l'éclat d'une aurore qui peinait à se lever. Il n'avait plus besoin de se recroqueviller pour garder le plus de chaleur possible vu qu'il était aussi à l'aise dans cette aura de chaleur que si la neige et la glace n'avait jamais prit place en ce lieu.

Lui-même ne comprit pas son geste mais il se déplaça pour poser sa tête sur la cuisse du plus jeune qui resta immobile surement trop choqué pour réagir. L'italien soupira d'aise alors que la chaleur du brun se propageait à lui, peut être que ça ne durerait pas longtemps et que le froid mordant reviendrait vite mais ici, dans son monde, là ou personne d'autres n'était jamais venu, il pouvait faire preuve de faiblesse. Juste une fois.

- Mukuro ? demanda Tsuna.

L'illusionniste ne répondit pas, le Decimo depuis qu'il était revenu lui faisait dire et faire des choses qu'il ne se serait jamais permis en temps normal. Alors il garda le silence, craignant que cette étrange sensation que provoquait Tsunayoshi le pousse à se révéler un peu plus.

Mukuro ferma les yeux, c'était juste tellement agréable de sentir la douce tiédeur du petit parrain se propager dans cet endroit geler et de le réchauffer. Il soupira de dépit en pensant que tout redeviendrait froid et sec lorsqu'il partirait, rien n'allait durer, mais cela le réconfortait en même temps de savoir que ce n'était qu'un réchauffement temporaire. Il ne savait plus comment réagir face aux autres sentiments, il ne connaissait que la haine, l'amusement et le sadisme. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire quand on était triste ou heureux, et ce que c'était d'être simplement tranquille, serein.

Une main tiède se posa sur son front le surprenant mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux et se laissa faire, la main se baladant avec légèreté sur son visage en laissant une trace électrisante.

- Tu as vraiment une température corporelle basse en temps normal, murmura Tsuna. C'est agréable.

_OoOOoO_

Ouvrant doucement les yeux Tsunayoshi tomba sur un torse, il releva la tête encore à moitié endormi pour observer le visage tranquille de Mukuro. Ses cheveux glissaient doucement sur sa joue et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle endormi. Il était simplement beau ainsi, sans son sourire mesquin ou les yeux plein de douleur réprimée et d'une demande muette que Tsunayoshi avait l'impression de l'entendre hurler alors que seuls ses yeux avouaient la vérité.

_Que quelqu'un arrête la souffrance…_

Le parrain rougit subitement, il avait trouvé Mukuro beau ! Pas que ce n'était pas vrai mais c'était un homme et lui aussi en était un.

Pourtant son regard fut de nouveau attiré par ce visage paisible. Il bougea un peu pour se remettre bien, il déplaça ses mains sur le dos de l'illusionniste et rougit comme une pucelle mais ne retira pas pour autant ses mains, le corps de l'illusionniste était frais sous ses paumes c'était agréable. Ainsi il avait l'impression que le feu qui le dévorait depuis son retour se calmait un peu.

- Arrête de bouger, bougonna Mukuro encore endormi en se déplaçant pour être mieux installé faisant bouger Nuts de son coussin improviser.

Tsuna sourit inconsciemment et se serra contre l'italien. Il voulait bien rester ainsi encore un long moment. C'était si confortable.

Dehors une aurore bienveillante se levait sur ce nouveau jour.

oOo

* * *

**Petit Mot :**** Hum...je dois vous l'annoncer...c'est bientôt la fin. J'ai tout écris voilà. Il ne me reste donc plus que peu chapitres à publier (eh ! vous pensiez pas que j'allais vous dire le nombre ? je garde le suspens quoi !)**

**Donc pour le chapitre prochain :**

**- le retour d'Irie et Spanner**

**- l'arrivée mouvementée de la Varia :p**

**- les réflexions d'un bébé tueur**

**Bye bye, Noiraudeur le Petit Etre de la Nuit qui vous salue :p**


	12. Rouge Bordeaux

**Saluuuut ! Désolé pour ce petit retard mais j'ai cru que j'allais mourir hier !**

**_Ceci est juste un encart sur une misérable partie de ma vie que vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire :_**

**En effet, en ce vendredi après-midi j'ai allumé mon ordi et il m'a proposer une réinitialisation, étant donner que j'avais du temps devant moi j'ai accepté de le faire. Après avoir rallumé mon ordi j'ai voulu ouvrir un document et la...la le traitement de texte préinstallé de mon ordi à prit la main sur mon vieux traitement de texte tout pourri que j'aiiiime. Avec ce...truc préinstallé je ne peut ni modifier, ni faire copier-coller ni enregistrer ! Mais bon, pas de panique il me le fait à chaque fois que mon ordi réinitialise Alors j'ouvre un nouveau doc avec mon vieux traitement de texte et l'enregistre, normalement alors tout mes documents reviennes à la normal...mais...MAIS pas là ! J'ai inspirer un grand coup, refait l'opération habituel...je me suis levée et suis sortie en trompe sous la pluie et la tempête pour tomber à genoux et hurler à la face du monde "pourquoi, POURQUOI MOI !" (sans la pluie et la tempête).**

**Mais bon en bonne débrouillarde que je suis j'ai trouver un système D, j'ai contourné cette affreuse malédiction qui me frappait et tout est OK, yes !**

**Et avec tout ce stresse (mon coeur s'est arrêté pendant un moment) eh bien...j'ai oublier de publier :p**

**_Fin de ce passage maudit._ **

**Donc finalement désolé mais le principal est que je le publie enfin ce petit chapitre ;)**

**Tient en fait je me rappel que quelqu'un s'était demandée ce qui arriverait à l'apparition de Xanxus. Il y aura peut être une réponse, qui sait ?**

**Bonne**** lecture ;)**

* * *

**12) Rouge Bordeaux**

Irie observa avec circonspection les gardiens attablés.

Hibari «discutait » avec Chrome, enfin si on pouvait considérer ses onomatopées comme des phrases, avec un calme olympien et semblait même plutôt content.

Ken était en grande conversation avec Ryohei, qui ponctuait toujours ses phrases d'EXTREMES puissant, une main du membre du gang de Kokuyo était jalousement gardée par Chikusa. Un Chikusa qui débattait de l'existence des monstres et phénomène paranormaux avec un Gokudera enthousiasme.

Takeshi discutait avec Tsunayoshi, qui semblait avoir repris un peu d'assurance, tout en jetant des coups d'œil au gardien de la tempête d'un air protecteur et possessif.

Et Mukuro était à la droite de Tsuna, ses pieds étendu sur la table et se balançant sur sa chaise. Bon rien de choquant, sauf qu'il participait de temps à autre à la conversation de Tsuna et Takeshi. Et le Decimo souriait avec joie et une incroyable innocence à l'illusionniste qui, semble-t-il, lui répondait en s'amusant mais sans afficher son sourire hypocrite et amusé habituel. Non, il souriait tranquillement comme si tout était normal, que tout le monde ici n'était que des êtres humains normaux, qu'ils étaient amis, qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au monde désastreux de la mafia.

Mais quand c'était Takeshi qui lui adressait la parole l'illusionniste semblait se refermer sur lui-même et affichait alors son sourire faux et narquois, dans ces moments Tsunaysohi se mettait à faire la moue devant se spectacle et soupirait de lassitude.

Spanner et lui échangèrent un regard interdit, l'évolution des comportements de la dixième génération Vongola les laissait perplexe.

Une sensation de pure joie gonfla le cœur de Soichi en voyant ce spectacle après avoir réalisé qu'il se fichait du pourquoi du comment et se contentait absolument du fait accompli.

Spanner le suivit vite dans cette joie amusée et incontrôlable, après les semaines de doutes, de peur, d'affliction, ils étaient tous réuni dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

OoOOoO

Les gardiens et membre de la famille Vongola étaient tous réuni autour d'un petit-déjeuner copieux. Au petit groupe s'était ajoutés Spanner et Irie arrivés la veille tôt dans la matinée alors qu'Hibari retournait à Namimori, Bianchi et Lal les avaient rejoins dans la soirée et n'avaient pas passées beaucoup de temps en compagnie des autres.

Mais pour ce petit-déjeuner tout le monde était réuni, Hibari était même revenu de sa ville chérie durant la nuit ou le matin. Tsuna se demandait juste s'il avait prit le temps de dormir un peu, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté la rechercher d'Il Burattinaio en plus de s'occuper de ses affaires habituelles.

Kira et Kinsuke étaient tous deux sortit faire des courses pour les estomacs sur pattes qui vivaient maintenant dans la résidence devenu plus vivante que jamais. Alberto était partit chercher à l'aéroport l'employé qui venait de revenir de vacances donc seule Etsu s'occupait du service, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger et elle affichait un sourire joyeux.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors que la femme se trouvait dans les cuisines, Tsunayoshi se leva pour aller ouvrir, étant l'un des seuls à avoir fini.

Il sorti donc de table et se dirigea avec un sourire amusé vers l'entrée. Mais alors qu'il posait la main sur la poigné la porte s'ouvrit dans un éclat violent.

Le brun ne s'en sortit que grâce aux flammes du ciel qui apparurent plus vite qu'il n'y pensa et le protégèrent.

L'éclat de la porte fit se lever les gardiens qui sortirent en trombe sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Tsuna fit face à un homme grand aux cheveux noir et qui portait sa veste sur les épaules comme une mauvaise imitation d'Hibari. Mais son visage au lieu d'exprimer le froid désintérêt du chef du comité de discipline était tordu d'une colère brûlante qui faisait rougeoyer ses yeux comme deux charbons ardents et un sourire frissonnant trônait sur ses lèvres. Des gens se tenaient derrière lui mais le brun n'eu pas le temps de les détailler que l'homme tendit avec lenteur un bras devant lui et visa Tsunayoshi de son pistolet brulant de flamme.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Tsuna se figea puis explosa dans une gerbe de flammes du ciel alors qu'il voyait, comme au ralentit, l'homme avec un sourire joyeux appuyer sur la gâchette.

Le petit parrain évita sans problème la balle qui se fichait dans le mur alors que le brun, accroupit près de l'homme au sourire affreux, lui enfonça son poing dans les côtes sans retenir un newton de force. L'homme qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle réplique, glissa quelques mètres sur la droite mais resta debout, le souffle coupé.

Il fit de nouveau face à son petit adversaire et ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner de plaisir, il n'y avait plus trace du garçon peureux et empathique de son dernier combat. Il ne voyait ici que quelqu'un qui allait se battre. Un nouveau frisson d'anticipation le parcouru alors que le brun en Mode Hyper se jetait dans une attaque ouverte digne d'un morveux comme lui.

Il ne comprit rien de se qui se passa, trop rapide, trop violent. Il comprit juste qu'il était maintenant allongé sur le sol le brun au dessus de lui. Il ne comprit pas non plus le regard vide de tous sentiments qui le fixait avec intensité, le regard d'une bête prête à tuer sans aucune hésitation, une bête sauvage qui n'hésiterai pas à vous planter les crocs dans la jugulaire et à se délecter de votre sang. Cette fois le frisson fut plus déplaisant.

Un poing s'abattit dans une gerbe de flamme sur son visage, sonné, un gout de cuivre envahi sa bouche. Il recracha du sang avec étonnement, cela faisait des années que personne n'avait réussit à le toucher au visage, c'était grisant, il en rigola.

Le brun assena un second coup au noiraud, il perdait tout ses repères, il se protégeait, il frappait encore, encore ce sourire qui avait ramené à sa mémoire quelque chose d'affreux, il tuait.

Une main l'agrippa alors que quelqu'un disait quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le brun ses oreilles bourdonnantes, ses flammes la brûlèrent inconsciemment et elle le lâcha. Il continua à frapper ses yeux écarquillés, son corps crispé.

Deux paires de mains plus forte, plus déterminés l'agrippèrent avec violence et le reculèrent loin de l'homme immobile au sol. Il se débattit, se démena comme un forcené fixant toujours l'homme qui se relevait, le visage contusionné.

Il sentait son corps brûler, brûler chaque partit de sa vie et de son âme. Il avait mal, partout, toutes ses vieilles blessures le rappelaient à l'ordre, lui imposant la même pensée.

_Protège-toi ! Ne laisse personne te toucher. _

Deux mains fraîches se posèrent sur ses joues brûlantes et une voix parvint jusqu'à son cerveau en ébullition. Il ne comprenait rien mais la fraîcheur était si apaisante, il ne luttait plus tout seul face à ce feu qui l'engloutissait, quelqu'un l'aidait, quelqu'un l'appelait.

Il força ses paupières à s'ouvrirent, à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Ses yeux confus rencontrèrent un regard dépareillé le fixant avec intensité.

- Muku…ro ? interrogea le brun et l'horreur de ce qu'il allait faire lui éclata à la figure.

Il allait tuer cet homme inconnu et ça ne lui avait posé aucun souci. Il était détestable, monstrueux, inhumain.

Ses yeux s'emplir de toute l'horreur et du dégout qu'il se donnait. Sa respiration saccadée devint rapide et superficielle, des frissons parcoururent son corps, il se sentit étouffer et des vertiges le prirent.

Il vit un homme aux longs cheveux blancs-argenté, il tenait sa main droite serré contre lui mais on voyait bien le gant noir qui avait fondu sur la peau qui commençaient à avoir des cloques. Son regard retourna à l'homme aux yeux rouge, qui refusaient l'aide du gars aux cheveux blancs, et essuyait le sang qui maculait son visage. Des tremblements violents le prirent, c'est lui qui leur avait infligé ça.

Il les avait blessés, il les avait fait saigner, ils saignaient, ils souffraient…ils étaient en train de mourir sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Un souvenir ?

Il ne pouvait plus respirer, sa poitrine était trop lourde, l'air brûlant le faisait souffrir. Il ferma les yeux, il devait oublier. Tout oublier, se souvenir ne l'aiderait pas à les sauver, il fallait qu'il oublie, tout, tout…ses souvenirs, son nom, ses amis, ses sentiments, son humanité. Il devait simplement sombrer dans l'oubli, disparaître de ce monde.

Tsuna se tendit alors qu'il atteignait enfin cet oubli, il sentait une pression à la frontière de ses sens. C'était le contact d'un illusionniste, il tenta de repousser de toutes ses forces cette aura étrangère terrifiante qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais le contact s'approfondit, et la sensation sombre, monstrueuse s'atténua pour laisser place à une fraîcheur bienvenu qui lui ordonna de ne pas sombrer dans l'oubli, de rester avec elle.

La demande ressemblait plus à une supplique, quelqu'un avait de besoin de lui Tsuna alors qu'il se considérait comme un monstre, un être ignoble. Mais la supplique était si impérieuse que Tsuna s'y accrocha de toute ses forces, il devait rester pour tous les protéger.

Alors qu'il sortait de ce monde d'oublie il senti quelque _chose_, comme une _entité _vivante qui parasitait le corps et la puissance de l'illusionniste.

Mukuro força le brun à le regarder à nouveau et Tsuna vit quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans ses yeux vairons, du soulagement ?

Une ombre, comme un sombre insecte, passa dans le blanc des yeux de l'illusionniste mais Tsunayoshi n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce que c'était qu'il perdit connaissance.

L'illusionniste le rattrapa et le porta, il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il avait failli le perdre et comprendre que cela ne l'aurais pas laissé aussi indifférent qu'il le pensait lui faisait peur, au moins autant que le fait que le parrain puisse disparaître Ses mains tremblaient sur le corps désarticulé du petit parrain, finalement il ne voulait pas lâcher cette douce chaleur qui continuait à faire fondre la glace. Il voulait en profiter juste encore un peu.

OoOOoO

Reborn observa la petite assemblée avec circonspection. Il s'absentait quelques jours et il loupait la moitié des évènements les plus intéressant et croustillant de la dixième génération Vongola.

Le gardien de la pluie et de la tempête se comportaient comme des amoureux transis et pensaient être discret alors qu'ils puaient le marshmallow et c'était à peine si on ne voyait pas des petits cœurs voleter autour d'eux.

Hibari _parlait_. Bon, il parlait déjà avant mais maintenant il faisait des phrases plus ou moins longues.

Chrome s'imposait -alors là il n'aurait jamais crut cela possible- et s'était rapprochée du chef du comité de discipline, le plus effrayant et le plus puissant gardien, rien que ça.

Ryohei, eh bien… restait le Ryohei habituel. Peut-être légèrement plus mature ?

Ken et Chikusa, dont le Grand Somptueux et Génialissime arcobaleno qu'il était savait depuis longtemps pour leur relation, devenaient de moins en moins discret, s'en fichant probablement des autres. Et surtout il s'entendait mieux avec le reste des gardiens Vongola.

Xanxus était dans l'état le plus lamentable qu'il ait jamais vu après seulement un quart de minutes de combat et affichait le regard triomphant de quelqu'un qui vient de gagner au loto.

Spanner et Irie étaient revenu avec des connaissances solides qui les aideraient surement pour leurs études avancées. D'ailleurs il fallait qu'il rappel le directeur d'une prestigieuse université, qu'il travaillait au corps depuis quelques mois pour obtenir une bourse d'études plus que suffisantes pour Irie, pour en obtenir une seconde.

Et Mukuro….composait à lui tout seul la moitié des étranges changements opérés. Il semblait coller au Decimo comme du porridge séché. Il était toujours aussi désagréable mais s'occupait du parrain comme s'il allait se briser et qu'il se souciait de sa santé tout en essayant de rester le plus distant possible. Mais il était difficile pour un tel Sublimissime Tueur à gage comme Reborn de louper les coups d'œil protecteur et inquiet de ce dernier qui hésitait pourtant constamment entre rester le plus éloigner du brun ou le suivre comme son ombre.

Oui, c'était plutôt flippant….

Et en cette belle matinée de fin octobre tout ce beau monde était réuni….dans le salon…calmement.

Là on sombrait carrément dans la quatrième dimension…

Et toute cette étrange compagnie chaotique et destructrice en temps normal était assise dans le plus grand salon de la demeure, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être quand même serré, après tout ce n'était tout de même pas la résidence principale et même si Xanxus avait apporté son propre fauteuil, certains étaient assis sur la première chose qu'ils avaient put trouver.

Ainsi on pouvait voir un Gokudera, une veine pulsant à sa tempe, appuyé contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Takeshi souriant comme un benêt, qui avait fait une scène plus tôt car le gris se tenait trop près de Belphégor qui, selon Takeshi, en voulait à l'âme pur du gardien de la tempête. Aller savoir pourquoi…personne sauf l'épéiste ne semblait avoir comprit.

Ryohei avait opté pour l'option « chaise de la salle à manger » qu'il avait promis de rapporter en bon état à sa place d'origine face au regard d'Etsu. Et il s'était assis à l'envers sur la chaise pour s'accouder au dossier, il n'avait même pas été dérangé par le regard glacial du préfet du comité de discipline de Namimori.

Chef du comité qui se tenait contre le mur derrière le Decimo, assistant visiblement à cette réunion de groupe avec la plus mauvaise foi. Ken et Chikusa étaient adossés au même mur en jetant des regards sombre au gardien du nuage.

La Varia, ou plutôt Squalo, Bel et Lussuria s'étaient emparé d'un canapé laissant Levi debout derrière son Boss comme le sombre idiot qu'il était.

En face se tenait le trio Chrome, Mukuro, Tsuna. La petite illusionniste se sentant visiblement oppressée entre les deux autres idiots du canapé. L'un essayant de réprimer ses pulsions protectrice qui lui fichaient la frousse et l'autre tentant de comprendre pourquoi Mukuro était bizarre depuis la veille et l'arrivée de la Varia.

Lal et Bianchi avaient pris place sur les fauteuils de chaque cotés du canapé accueillant les deux arcobaleno, Reborn et Mammon.

Enfin, Irie avait déplacé discrètement son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de Takeshi et Gokudera pour être le plus éloigné de Xanxus et sa bouteille de bourbon, Spanner négligemment adossé au pied de son fauteuil tapait avec dextérité sur son ordinateur une sucette se baladant entre ses lèvres.

Et Reborn fulminait, ce calme ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait obtenu. Il aurait même été incapable d'entrevoir une réunion aussi tranquille avec toutes ces personnes réuni.

- Allez, je veux juste ressayer une fois ! s'exclama Xanxus passablement enivré par sa huitième bouteille de bourbon. Je vais jouer avec ce déchet !

Squalo senti un frisson glacé le prendre alors que les gardiens Vongola fixait le Boss de la Varia. L'épéiste aux cheveux blancs se jeta sur les pistolets que sortait son Boss et les lui arracha des mains, à ce moment il avait plus peur de ce groupe de mère poule surprotectrice que de son Boss. Paix à son âme…

- Rends-moi mes flingue, déchet ! tu as vu comme il était ! s'extasia Xanxus. A ce moment il…était digne d'avoir un combat avec moi !

- Mah-mah…Boss, écoutons d'abord ce qu'avait à nous dire Reborn, tenta Lussuria.

Le Boss monologua un peu plus avant que Tsuna ne se mette à soupirer, tous le fixèrent attendant un quelconque changement d'esprit.

- Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'allais cracher des flammes et en faire apparaitre un diamant de trois kilo…soupira le brun en se levant. De toute façon si c'est au sujet de mon enlèvement je risque de produire un effet un peu différent alors je vais me promener. Et puis, l'un de vous n'aura cas m'expliquer tous après.

Reborn observa son jeune élève avec peine et maintenant avec un profond respect perdu dans ses pensées sombre. S'il était rentré avec la Varia c'était car il avait un mauvais pressentiment après les recherches effectuées sur Il Burattinaio.

La famille Tarissi était pire que des anguilles, à chaque fois qu'on pensait trouver quelque chose cela vous échappait, glissant hors de votre porté d'un mouvement sec. Et essayer de les contacter était encore plus difficile. Oui, il l'avouait même lui le Sublissime Tueur n'avait pas réussi à approcher ceux que l'on appelait les Anciens de la famille qui la contrôlait en l'absence de nouveau Boss.

Le bébé tueur claqua sa langue d'agacement, tout ce qu'il avait eu droit en tant qu'arcobaleno était d'accéder à la demeure principale, il avait patienté dans un minuscule salon privé, certes très confortable, mais seul pendant plusieurs heures pendant qu'on prenait en compte sa demande pour rencontrer les Anciens. Au final c'était une jeune fille, qu'il avait appris être la nièce de feu l'Ottavo Tarissi, qui était venue lui dire que ça ne servirait à rien d'attendre plus car ils refuseraient sa demande.

- Les Anciens n'aiment pas tremper dans les affaires des autres famiglia que les Vendice depuis quelques générations, avait dit la jeune femme en s'excusant. Mieux vaut que vous concentriez vos efforts sur Il Burattinaio, chercher les résidences des deux famiglia qu'il a déjà réduit en cendres.

Si c'était la seule information qu'il avait reçut en se rendant chez les Tarissi elle avait pourtant été d'une incroyable utilité. Il avait cherché toute les cachettes connu et secrète des deux famiglia attaquées par Rinaldo di Boia et il avait finalement lancé l'assaut soutenu par les membres de la Varia.

Mais visiblement, ils n'avaient pas été assez futé et discret, à leur arrivée la cachette était aussi vide des coupables qu'un pot de cookie après le passage du bébé à la coupe afro. Mais ils avaient trouvés d'autres _choses_, on ne pouvait même plus qualifier cela d'être humains ou de victime. Ils avaient trouvé cinq pauvre enfant, le plus âgé devait à peine d'avoir fini ses études, ils avaient la vie devant eux malgré leur liens avec la mafia. Ils n'auraient jamais dû subir les jeux morbides d'Il Burattinaio.

Reborn soupira de frustration, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour eux. Un sourire de gratitude plana un instant sur ses lèvres, Tsunayoshi avait trouvé le seul moyen de se défaire des chaînes que lui avait imposé son geôlier, et même si cela lui avait coûté sa mémoire il était libre. Et il ne doutait pas que Tsuna reprendrait petit à petit sa vie « normale » après tout il était toujours là et les gardiens Vongola aussi le soutenait, même s'il devait reconstruire toute sa vie sur de nouvelles bases il avait confiance en son élève. « Ce qui en nous tue pas nous rends plus fort » qu'elle merveilleuse expression pour vous faire croire que tous les malheurs trouvent une fin heureuse.

Le bébé cacha son visage derrière son fedora, pour que personne ne voie son expression, alors que Tsuna ouvrait la porte et jetait un regard rapide à l'assemblée comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème en son absence.

_Toujours à s'inquiéter des autres avant lui-même,_ pensa le bébé. _Cela ne changera jamais chez toi Dame-Tsuna. _

Oui, il avait crut avoir failli. Ne pas réussir à protéger son élève contre des menaces auxquelles il ne savait pas faire face, il avait crut que Tsuna ne réussirait à rien sans lui, qu'il paniquerait, qu'il perdrait courage, qu'il ne tiendrait pas.

Et voilà que Tsuna réapparaissait brisé tout entier mais avec _quelque chose_ qui le rendait encore plus incroyable. Et le bébé tueur avait compris que cette chose incroyable qu'il discernait de nouveau chez son élève était simplement le fait qu'il ait survécut à une épreuve traumatisante et qu'il apprenait à vivre avec et même à en tirer parti et cela sans son aide.

Et en fait il réalisait que c'était lui-même qui avait crut ne pas tenir lors de la disparition de Tsuna, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant d'affection envers un de ses élèves. Oui il avait toujours eu le rôle d'un instructeur sévère mais il avait toujours ressenti un peu de paternalisme envers ses élèves, Dino en particulier mais Tsuna le faisait presque devenir papa poule.

Alors oui, il réalisait maintenant. Il réalisait que c'était lui qui avait eu besoin de Tsunayoshi à ce moment critique, tout simplement parce qu'il avait la capacité étrange de mettre à l'aise les gens et de les faire se sentir serein. Mais voilà le problème était tout là, c'était Tsuna qu'on avait enlevé et pas un des gardiens. Quelqu'un avait osé toucher à son petit élève, en qui il voyait déjà le grand parrain qu'il deviendrait, quelqu'un qui payerai cher chaque coups portés à son Tsunayoshi.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme on dit.

Le petit brun quitta la pièce alors que le regard protecteur de son tuteur se posait sur lui. Étrangement il comprenait sa peur de l'arcobaleno lorsqu'il l'avait attaqué dans le temple mais il ne comprenait absolument plus pourquoi il avait eu peur du bébé au fedora encore après, il ne ressentait rien de menaçant de sa part. En tout cas rien qui soit tourné vers sa personne.

* * *

**Petit Mot : Bon en espérant que vous me pardonnerez mon petit retard, enfin ça changera rien à la suite des évènements et il y aura :**

**- une invitation (haha vous vous demandez déjà de qui :p)**

**- une petite conversation étrange entre Mukuro et...et qui d'ailleurs ?**

**Bye bye, Noiraudeur (qui à combattu l'envi de suicide qui l'a prit hier après le bug de son ordi )**


	13. Vert Pin

**Bonjour ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! **

**Ou pas...**

**Rien à dire si ce n'est : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

oOo

**13) Vert Pin**

Le silence sembla se rompre dès la sortit de l'ex-captif. Alors que Xanxus allait sortir poursuivre le « Nouveau déchet acceptable » comme il aimait à appeler Tsuna maintenant, Reborn se fit entendre.

- Une des cachettes d'Il Burattinaio à été découverte grâce aux efforts d'Irie-kun et Spanner-san, dit-il oubliant l'aide de la fille Tarissi.

Un silence acceptable suivit la déclaration.

- Et Il Burattinaio ? demanda Gokudera en sentant la colère monter en lui à ce nom.

- VOIII, c'était _une_ de leur cachette ! répéta Squalo. Elle était vide de ce monstre depuis perpette.

- Tout de même c'était un endroit affreux, ça m'a donné des frissons…rien à voir avec mes trésors, les pauvres chou…dit Lussuria.

- De qui vous parlez ? interrogea Irie. Vous venez de dire qu'Il Burattinaio n'y était pas.

- Mais il y avait certaines de ces victimes, expliqua l'arcobaleno. Dans un état inqualifiable, Shamal n'a rien put faire pour eux.

- Et même s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi mal en point, leur esprit était impossible à guérir, ajouta Mammon. J'ai essayé par tout les moyens de leur faire dire à quoi ressemblait cet homme, ou où il allait mais ils étaient incapable de même réfléchir. D'ailleurs il faudra que je sois payé pour ça et pour avoir tenté de trouver Il Burattinaio avec mon pouvoir.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit tu à _tenter_, susurra Reborn. Je ne paye que les travaux accomplit.

L'arcobaleno à la tétine violette lâcha une volée d'injure dans plusieurs langues différentes.

- Alors comment allons-nous retrouver ce monstre ? cracha le gardien de la tempête.

- Le comité de discipline surveille tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, dit Hibari à l'étonnement de tout le monde. Je leur ai même donné l'instruction de vérifier l'identité de toute nouvelle tête dans la ville. Ce personnage sait où se faufiler pour échapper à ma surveillance comme la vermine qu'il est.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est simplement pas dans les alentours de Namimori, suggéra Takeshi en affichant son visage entièrement sérieux.

Le bébé tueur acquiesça face à la remarque mais coupa vite l'espoir de l'épéiste, la Varia avait quadrillé les alentours de la ville sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ils avaient aussi mené l'enquête dans les villes avoisinantes.

- Nous n'avons donc aucun indice susceptible de nous aider un peu, énonça le gardien de la tempête.

- Je suis d'autant plus soulagée que Tsunayoshi soit réapparu, dit Bianchi. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir…

Les membres de la Varia et Reborn échangèrent un regard entendu, peut-être valait-t-il mieux qu'il reste amnésique et commence une nouvelle vie au vu de l'état pitoyable des victimes retrouvées, d'autant plus que certaines étaient des mafieux connu pour être plutôt solide.

Mukuro n'en pensa pas moins, il savait que Tsunaysohi avait tenté de se rappeler en s'aidant des souvenirs de l'illusionniste mais que son propre esprit avait annulé cette tentative.

L'ambiance était lourde alors que l'arcobaleno prenait son fedora et sortit de celui-ci une lettre cachetée où une flamme de la brume dansait.

- Alors je pense que, malgré leur erreur, _ils _sont notre seule chance de le retrouver, dit le bébé en montrant la lettre.

- Qui ? demandèrent en cœurs tous les membres de la petite troupe.

- La famiglia Tarissi, énonça simplement le tueur à gage. Ils nous on envoyé une lettre pour assister au choix du nouveau Boss de la famiglia, ce serait la meilleure occasion possible pour en savoir plus sur Il Burattinaio même si je ne pense pas qu'ils nous aideraient de façon spontané.

Reborn espérait juste que la nièce de l'ancien parrain pourrait les aider encore un peu. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lu, elle était d'une politesse mesurée et n'avait rien d'extravagante. Ils annonçaient les noms des candidats au poste de Boss, l'heure, la date, le lieu et finissait sur une étrange phrase « l'esprit des humains est un labyrinthe qu'il faut savoir parcourir sans se perdre ». Un sourire effleura les lèvres du tueur à gage en la voyant, finalement la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré était plus intéressante qu'elle ne lui avait parut au premier abord.

- On ne connait rien de cette famiglia, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance comme ça, dit Gokudera vivement acquiescé par Takeshi. En plus nous rendre sur leur territoire alors qu'on ne sait rien d'eux. De plus c'est étrange qu'ils nous invitent juste alors que Tsunayoshi vient de réapparaitre après avoir été enlever par un de leur membre.

- Mah- c'est vrai que j'ai beau essayer de me rappeler je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'un seul de leur membre, dit Lussuria. Je ne sais même plus le nom de leur ancien Boss, si je l'ai su un jour…

Reborn chassa d'un geste agacé de la main ces répliques inutiles.

- Ils sont liées à toutes les familles mafieuse d'Europe, commença Reborn. Et on leur doit presque autant de respect qu'au Vendice, on peut justement dire que ce sont les gardes fou de ceux-ci …

La remarque jeta un froid glacial parmi l'assemblée.

- D'ailleurs le Nono Vongola à assisté en personne au choix de feu Juan-Carlo Tarissi à l'époque. La famiglia Tarissi protège et menace toutes les famiglia par sa relation avec Vendice.

- Je ne comprends pas tout, s'excusa Takeshi et Gokudera lui assena un léger coup sur la tête.

- Et moi je ne comprends rien à l'EXTREME ! s'exclama le boxeur qui avait une ride de concentration au centre du front.

- Kufufu… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette famille jusqu'à maintenant et si elle était aussi liée au Vendice j'en aurais entendue parler, assura Mukuro.

Le bébé tueur soupira, ils étaient aussi incultes que la plupart des minables petits mafieux. Il avait raté leur éducation, en tout cas le regard curieux que lui lançait Xanxus le rassurait un peu. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir oublié d'en parler à ses élèves. La famille Tarissi semblait avoir le don pour se faire oublier.

- La famiglia Tarissi et la famiglia des Vendice n'était qu'une seule et même famiglia à la basse, expliqua Irie à l'étonnement de tout le monde, y comprit Reborn. Ce fut deux frères, croyant en une certaine justice et qui avaient été emporté dans le monde de la mafia par pur hasard, qui la créèrent mais à peine un an après sa création le frère cadet commença à diverger des opinions de son ainé et contredisait certaine règles sévères et des abus. Le cadet décida de sortir de la mafia et se maria, il prit le nom de sa femme pour éviter que sa famille soit embêté mais voilà, son frère continuait à étendre son pouvoir et à faire respecter sa propre justice brisant des famiglia entière et détruisant des hommes.

» Cette emprise qu'avait les Vendice sur les autres famiglia leur firent peur et les conduisirent à tenter de les renverser. Une alliance de famiglia trouvèrent le frère cadet et massacrèrent sa famille ne laissant que sa fille dernière née. Le cadet en fut détruit et alors que son frère lui proposait la vengeance et le sang il décida, contre toute raison, de sauver tout les membres des famiglia détruites par son aîné et de les faires devenirs le garde fou des Vendice et de les modérer.

- Mais si ils sont si important et font face aux Vendice pourquoi n'en entendons nous parler qu'aujourd'hui pour la première fois ?! interrogea Gokudera.

- Et surtout pourquoi avaient-ils un monstre comme Il Burattinaio parmi eux ? demanda de sa voix douce Chrome.

- C'est une famille étrange et pourtant puissante qui aime a cacher certaines de leur capacité, commença le bébé au fedora. Au fil du temps on en est venu à les prendre pour une petite famiglia faible et sans importance et cela leur convenait à merveille, moins l'on est médiatisé plus on est libre de nos mouvements. Ils contrôlent dans l'ombre des Vendice, ce sont des personnes intelligentes, prudentes et manipulatrices qui gardent pourtant un sens de la justice et de l'honneur très prononcé.

- Etre l'ombre d'une ombre comme c'est ironique, dit Xanxus en faisant tournoyer sa bouteille de bourbon.

- Et ils vont nous aider ? demanda Chrome.

- Rien n'est moins sûr, soupira Reborn. Mais mieux vaut les avoir dans notre camp, on ne peut jamais être sûr des raisons qui les poussent à faire quelque chose mais s'ils promettent de nous aider ils le feront. Au moins pourrons nous peut-être avoir quelques informations de plus. Et ils sont notre seul moyen de retrouver ce monstre dans de plus bref délai.

- Alors, qui ira ? demanda Hibari, ne s'incluant surement pas dans ce «qui ».

- J'irai, dit Mukuro et tout le monde en arrêta de respirer pendant une seconde.

- Mais, ils sont liés au Vendice, murmura Chrome. Vous êtes sûr Mukuro-sama ?

- Kufufu….d'après ce que j'entends ils sont plutôt du genre à foutre des roustes aux Vendice qu'à me livrer à eux sur un plateau d'argent, expliqua Mukuro. Et puis mieux vaut un illusionniste contre des personnes manipulatrices et prudentes dont, j'en suis sûr la moitié sont justement des illusionnistes.

Il désigna la flamme violette qui dansait toujours sur la lettre ouverte. Il ne parlait pas de son besoin d'être loin du Decimo pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place.

- Certes, mais quelqu'un doit t'accompagner, tu es encore en conditionnel pour les Vendice, dit Reborn. Et ceux-ci seront très probablement présents.

- Hum…j'ai des clients à visiter par là-bas, je pourrais l'accompagner, dit Mammon.

- Eh bien si cela convient à tout le monde je préfère qu'on en reste là et que les autres m'aident à continuer les recherches et à surveiller la résidence, dit Reborn.

L'illusionniste haussa les épaules, il se fichait de savoir qui l'accompagnait mais il devait avouer que Mammon ne l'embêterait pas et ne ferait pas le baby-sitter, quelle joie.

OoOOoO

Mukuro passa une main dans ses cheveux, Chrome s'était occupée de rafraichir sa coupe lui disant que se présenter à une telle célébration avec la tête d'un fou furieux n'était pas approprié. Lui personnellement s'en fichait et surtout se demandait pourquoi la petite illusionniste ne lui avait que rafraichit les mèches qui encadrait son visage et s'était contentée de lui offrir une sorte de petite pince assortie à ses boucles d'oreilles pour tenir ses cheveux devenu long pendant sa détention à Vendicare. Il se souvenait encore de son sourire ravit après qu'elle s'était occupée de lui, ça lui était bien égal ce n'était que des cheveux, mais elle avait eu l'air si enthousiasme qu'il n'était pas retourné chez un coiffeur.

D'ailleurs en parlant de coiffeur il se demandait si le petit Decimo allait y aller ou si, et cela paraissait plus probable vu l'attitude de Bianchi et Chrome, il allait finir avec les cheveux plus longs encore.

Repenser au parrain le fit soupirer de frustration, et il repassa une main gantée nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ses mèches devenant subitement agaçantes. Il était partit pour ne plus penser au parrain, pour remettre ses idées en place mais il déprimait de ne pas le voir et cela le frustrait autant que de réaliser ces sentiments indigne de Rokudo Mukuro.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel nuageux, près à lâcher de la neige, des alpes françaises.

Et Mammon et lui n'avaient toujours pas réussi à obtenir des informations des Tarissi présents.

- Eh bien, ça ne va pas fort on dirait, chantonna une voix qui le fit sursauter. Ah ah ! Pardon de vous avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Ah ! Signorina Rosari, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda l'illusionniste avec une politesse détachée.

La jeune femme du même âge que lui pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux l'observer, ses cheveux, d'un brun si clair qu'ils devenaient blonds selon la lumière, glissant sur son visage en vagues cadrées. Ses yeux d'un vert rappelant le pin le fixaient avec intensité comme s'ils pouvaient lire en lui simplement en l'observant ici accoudé à la baie vitrée à l'extérieur dans le vent de décembre. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et elle s'avança un peu dans le jardin. Mukuro vit la boite à violon et haussa un sourcil, cette fille l'étonnait de plus en plus.

- Appel moi Rosa s'il te plait et ne me tutoie pas, dit celle-ci. J'en ai déjà bien assez de ces « vous » ici et on à le même âge, on peut bien se parler comme des amis. Est-ce les petites températures qui te gênent ?

D'abord il l'avait prise pour une des employées de la somptueuse résidence où avait lieu la sélection du nouveau Boss des Tarissi, elle était d'une politesse naturelle et restait toujours en retrait, une introvertie pure. Jusqu'à qu'il la découvre à la présentation des candidats, sûre d'elle mais visiblement mal à l'aise de cette place de candidate à la modestie et au naturel extrême. Il avait été encore plus étonné de savoir que c'était elle qui, contre l'avis des Anciens Tarissi, avait offert des informations utiles à Reborn.

- Hum…acquiesça l'illusionniste en soufflant dans ses mains alors qu'une rafale de vent les congelait. Je n'aime pas l'hiver, cette glace, ce froid…

Puis il y avait eu la première « manche de sélection du Boss» une compétition d'échec, Mukuro n'avait jamais vu une telle méthode de recrutement mais cette famiglia ne semblait rien faire comme tout le monde. Rosari avait alors fait preuve d'un self-control et d'une intelligence impressionnante face à la « partie d'échec spécial Tarissi » et était sortie triomphante, l'illusionniste n'avait d'ailleurs pas été le seul surpris. Et elle faisait parti des trois finalistes au poste de Boss.

Et voilà qu'elle se présentait à lui avec un sourire tranquille mais intéressé.

- Viens marcher un peu avec moi, proposa la jeune fille en avançant sans se retourner pour voir s'il suivait. Je connais un endroit ou le froid est moins mordant.

Elle s'arrêta sous l'ombre de plusieurs pins centenaires sur un petit banc de pierre blanche. Rosari sortit son violon et commença à l'accorder alors que Mukuro remarquait qu'ils étaient caché aux yeux de tous et qu'il avaient vu sur un petit salon, confortable et douillet. Parfait pour des échanges plus intimes que les grands salons de la résidence.

- On apprend beaucoup de choses en observant, commença Rosari sans relever la tête de son violon qu'elle accordait.

- Vous…tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Mukuro lorgnant avec envi l'un des fauteuils douillets du petit salon privé, subitement il se sentait fatigué.

- Oui, bien sur. Etant donné que j'ai été recueilli par feu ma Tante, bras droit de Juan Carlo, la sœur de mon père qui ma recueilli à la mort de mes parents, j'étais souvent seule, dit Rosari en plaçant une note sur son violon. C'est devenu mon jardin secret, encore plus lorsque mon Oncle Juan à décider qu'en plus de subvenir à mes besoins comme il l'avait promis à sa sœur, ma mère, il allait m'élever comme sa fille. Une véritable Tarissi.

- Hn…je ne comprends pas toute cette filiation…dit-il avec détachement.

La jeune fille étouffa un rire.

- Désolée, désolée c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très clair, dit-elle. En gros feu le Boss Tarissi était le frère de ma mère et la femme qui m'a recueilli était la sœur de mon père, elle était bras droit de mon Oncle Juan avant la rencontre de ma mère et mon père. D'ailleurs s'est elle qui les à fait se rencontrer « malencontreusement ».

- Oya ? Je vois, une vraie manipulatrice. Et en quoi le fait d'être élevée par ta Tante et ton Oncle était si affreux ?

- Ce n'est pas que c'était affreux, mais beaucoup d'enfant on commencer à me jalouser. Et malgré ce qu'il parait il y en à beaucoup ici.

- Mais de toute façon tu leur étais liée par le sang, la mafia est vraiment injuste.

- Non, ce n'est pas la mafia…c'est l'être humain. Il aime posséder, cassé, brisé ce qui appartient au autres, une note fluide s'échappa du violon et le garçon tressaillis. Toujours est-il que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à observer ici, et j'en ai appris des choses extraordinaires !

- On ne peut pas entendre ici, fit remarquer avec sarcasme l'illusionniste.

- C'est bien tout l'intérêt ! s'extasia la jeune femme. On peut connaitre deux personnes qui se foutent sur la gueule chaque jour que dieu fait et il suffit de les observer, sans les paroles acerbes pour voir leur doigts se frôler, leur yeux se dilater et leur corps tendre l'un vers l'autre pour comprendre ce qui créer cette haine démesuré ! Un amour incontrôlable et inavouable.

Mukuro fixa la jeune femme au sourire joyeux, c'est vrai que s'il ne s'était pas concentré sur les conversations de Ken et Chikusa il aurait remarqué encore plus tôt leur attirance.

- Les paroles sont le reflet de l'âme d'accord, mais les yeux aussi, les mains, les jambes, les lèvres, il faut tout observer, chaque petit détail pour comprendre par la suite le sens entier de chaque phrase, chaque mot utilisé. C'est ça pour moi être une Tarissi, ce n'est pas juste utiliser mes pouvoirs d'illusionniste pour tirer des aveux à quelqu'un ou pour le briser, pour s'amuser avec…

Le cœur de Mukuro rata un battement à cette dernière réplique alors que la jeune femme le fixait avec intensité.

Une rafale de vent secoua les grands pins qui protégèrent pourtant les deux personnages.

- Est-ce que tu aime l'hiver ? s'entendit demander l'illusionniste alors qu'elle soupirait d'aise dans cette petite clairière.

- Est-ce que je peux parler d'un problème personnel avec toi ? interrogea-t-elle en éludant la question précédente avant de continuer sans attendre la réponse. Oui, bien sur que je peux….je-j'aime quelqu'un mais tu vois je ne sais pas s'il partage les mêmes sentiments que moi, encore si ce n'était que cela ça m'irait très bien je comprendrais et ne le pousserais pas, mais tu vois…je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose, peut-être pas de l'amour ! mais quelque chose de fort…d'extrêmement fort…et- et je me demande sans cesse s'il ne vient pas me le dire en face c'est parce qu'il à peur des réactions de la famiglia.

- Il est extérieur à la famiglia ? demanda avec ennui l'illusionniste. Si c'est le cas mieux vaut ne pas insister en effet, le laisser hors de tout ça.

- Non, non il fait partit de la famiglia et il est l'un de nos membres les plus fort…

Un garçon dans les dix huit dans que Mukuro avait déjà vu en compagnie de la jeune fille entra dans le salon et s'affala dans un fauteuil. Il était plutôt élancé, les cheveux d'un noir d'encre, il dénoua sa cravate et glissa un peu plus dans les coussins de plume, agréable, doux….

Il s'égarait à nouveau.

- Ah ! je…euh…

Mukuro esquissa un sourire amusé face à la réaction de la jeune fille à l'arrivée du garçon.

- Bon, cette personne appartient à la famiglia mais pas sa famille. Il à été sortit de la rue par feu mon Oncle qui lui a ouvert les bras et il à l'impression de ne pas faire partit intégrante de ce monde. Il à peur de ce que peuvent penser les autres, il est fragilisé par un manque de confiance affligeant et la peur de se retrouver seul à nouveau, il à peur de ses propres sentiments. Alors il en vient même à me fuir tout en ne cessant de me suivre pour me surveiller, me protéger.

Un frisson étrange parcourra le dos de Mukuro, c'était comme si elle dressait son portrait face aux sentiments qu'il développait avec le Decimo.

- Il est indépendant et ne veut pas renoncer à cela mais je sais qu'il à autant besoin de moi que de l'air qu'il respire, comme un chat qui ne revient que pour avoir sa dose d'amour. Alors je me dis que je n'ai qu'à le laisser s'approcher de moi à son rythme sans trop le pousser, comme apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Et juste espérer qu'il ne me fera pas souffrir en décidant de renier tous ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

Une larme roula au coin de l'œil de la jeune fille alors qu'une nouvelle note de musique s'échappait du violon.

- Et même ainsi je ferais tout ce qu'il m'est possible pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais seul. Je l'accueillerais toujours à bras ouvert. Est-ce que j'ai tort de penser ainsi ? est-ce qu'il ne me fuira pas si je continu sur cette voix, est-ce que je ne risque pas de le perdre alors qu'il refusera de s'ouvrir aux autres ?

Un nouveau tressaillement le parcouru et sa dernière conversation avec le petit parrain Vongola lui revint en mémoire, cela lui ressemblait tellement.

oOo

* * *

**Petit Mot :**** Ahah ! j'e viens de remarquer une chose amusante ! Dans cette petite fic on dirait que le chapeau de Reborn est magique comme le sac de Marry Poppins ou Joséphine ange gardien. Allez hop ! je sors la bague de Nuts de mon fedora...et hop ! un téléphone portable...hop ! une lettre !**

**Ce n'était pas prévu mais maintenant vous savez pourquoi Reborn est autant attaché à son fedora...il est magique. D'ailleurs ça doit être de là qu'il sort tous ses déguisements :p **

**Et très prochainement :**

**- un flash back ! ou une conversation loufoque qui a fait battre le petit coeur de Mukuro.**

**- une chanson.**

**- et le retour de Mukuro à la résidence Vongola japonaise.**

**Bye bye, Noiraudeur**

******PS : n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez parce que j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un peu longuet, m'enfin on verra bien.**


	14. Violine

**Nous voilà au quatorzième chapitre, l'avant dernier avant la FIN ! **

**Même si je n'aime pas les fins parce que je me dit qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de plus, un nouveau rebondissement, un avenir. Mais...dans une histoire il faut toujours une fin malheureusement. Et même si je déteste mettre fin à quelque chose que j'aime comme ça j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ce soit une "bonne" fin (entre guillemet parce que les bonne fin sont selon la personne qui lit). **

**Alors juste un dernier chapitre encore, et ce sera la fin. **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui attendent la suite (et la lise :p ) et à tous ceux qui lirons cette histoire d'une traite quand elle sera terminée :)**

**Bon, bon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Good read !**

* * *

oOo

**14) Violine**

_Une larme roula au coin de l'œil de la jeune fille alors qu'une nouvelle note de musique s'échappait du violon._

_Et même ainsi je ferais tout ce qu'il m'est possible pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais seul. Je l'accueillerais toujours à bras ouvert. Est-ce que j'ai tort de penser ainsi ? est-ce qu'il ne me fuira pas si je continu sur cette voix, est-ce que je ne risque pas de le perdre alors qu'il refusera de s'ouvrir aux autres ? _

_Un nouveau frisson le parcouru et sa dernière conversation avec le petit parrain Vongola lui revint en mémoire. _

**Flash back :**

Mukuro avançait dans le petit jardin, il savait que le Decimo devait être ici après être partit de l'espèce de pseudo réunion au sujet d'Il Burattinaio. Il voulait juste lui annoncer son départ pour le lendemain et partir aussi sec mais quand il le trouva, agenouillé devant un buisson observant un papillon énorme d'une couleur violine incroyable, c'était étonnant d'en voir un par ce temps, il resta à le détailler sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Le Grand Rokudo Mukuro à le temps de rester à observer son ennemi avec un tel regard ? interrogea le parrain sans se retourner et en faisant sursauter violemment l'illusionniste qui passa une main gantée sur son visage pour empêcher le parrain de voir son expression.

- Kufufu… J'ai le temps de faire une sieste pendant la moitié de la journée alors je pense que oui, répondit sarcastiquement l'illusionniste pour se redonner contenance.

- Ah ! Je vois…répondis le parrain, un sourire naissance à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Tu me fais peur Mukuro…souffla le brun en levant les yeux vers le ciel nuageux et cette remarque inattendu fit tressaillir à nouveau l'adolescent. Il y a quelque chose en toi de vraiment sombre qui t'attire inlassablement mais contre lequel tu lutte, et j'en connais aussi bien l'existence que la provenance. Cette part sombre est en chacun d'entre nous et je sais qu'elle ne te rend pas pire ou meilleur que le reste du monde, elle te rend juste…toi.

Le brun se tourna vers son interlocuteur à cette dernière phrase, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, que le cœur de Mukuro en rata un battement.

Tsuna se tu un moment, à la basse il voulait évoquer avec l'illusionniste cette…_chose_, vibrante, étrangère et évoluant comme un parasite qui se nourrissait du garçon aux yeux vairons. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'illusionniste il était incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire volontairement du mal pour, peut-être, rien. Le parrain ferma les yeux, après tout cette chose n'existait peut être que dans ce souvenir délirant de la veille après le combat avec Xanxus.

- Oya ? si tu as si peur pourquoi est-ce que tu continu à me parler ainsi, et à rester près de moi ? demanda l'illusionniste d'une voix sombre.

_C'est ça, ai peur, haï moi pour que je n'ai pas à faire face à ces sentiments. Pour que je disparaisse de ta vie, que je ne te fasse jamais souffrir, _pensa Mukuro alors que son cœur se serrait.

- Parce que les chats font peur…

- Hein ? dit l'illusionniste ne comprenant rien à cette remarque étrange.

- Les chats font peur aux oiseaux qui font trembler les verres de terres, la peur est une question de point de vu.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu avais peur de moi, dit Mukuro entre ses dents, se perdant dans les explications du parrain. Tu as pris une sorte de médicament, tu as pris quelque chose à l'infirmerie ?

- Ah ah ! non ! s'exclama le parrain son sourire revenu. Ce que je veux simplement dire c'est que j'ai peur _pour_ toi ! j'ai peur que tu finisses par sombrer entièrement dans cette noirceur et à t'oublier –ses yeux se firent lointain- que tu décide de mourir ou que tu sombre dans la folie, comme je risque de le faire.

Là le cœur du gardien de la brume dérapa et éclata en millier de gerbes dégoûtantes et dégoulinantes de sentiments mielleux. La peur de se qu'il ressentait revint au galop chez l'illusionniste.

- Kufufu…j'étais juste venu dire que je partais avec Mammon à la cérémonie officielle de sélection du prochain Boss Tarissi, c'est toi qui est partit dans cette conversation digne d'un drogué, dit Mukuro en se cachant derrière une méchanceté amusée. Je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir exécuté ma vengeance. Quand à la folie... elle ma côtoyée toute ma vie, elle ne me prendra pas si facilement.

L'adolescent tourna les talons avant de revoir le visage du parrain et de voir la douleur de cette remarque acerbe, mais Tsuna le rattrapa.

- Eh ! Mukuro tu fais parti de ma famiglia n'est-ce pas?

Il allait répondre qu'il ne leur était lié que parce que Chrome était la gardienne de la brume, mais il savait depuis longtemps que c'était faux et piquait même la bague Vongola à sa protégée. D'ailleurs même s'il allait répondre non, le simple regard du Decimo l'aurait fait changer d'avis, alors il acquiesça avant même de penser à lui jeter une réplique acerbe au visage.

- Alors tu es un de mes amis, tout comme Hayato, Takeshi et tous les autres gardiens, dit-il dans un sourire doux.

Mukuro se dégagea et repartit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être lié à des gens de la mafia, il ne pouvait pas. Plus profond dans son cœur, cette réplique du brun le fit se tendre, il voulait être plus qu'un simple « ami », ou plus qu'être juste un gardien Vongola. Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna.

Tsuna le héla alors qu'il partait, l'illusionniste se retourna au trois quart involontairement.

- Mukuro, si tu fais parti de ma famille alors tu à déjà un endroit où rentrer ! Et même si tu ne rentre pas tout les jours, et que tu fais une part de chemin seul comme un véritable chat, je t'accueillerais à bras ouvert même si les autres te le refusent. Je protège tous les membres de ma famiglia, alors si tu n'as pas envi de feindre d'aller bien tu n'as pas à te forcer.

- C'est à toi qu'il faudrait dire ça, idiot, dit Mukuro mais si bas que le parrain ne pouvait entendre. Tu es trop gentil pour ton bien.

- Reviens vite ! dit Tsuna avant de continuer d'une voix si basse que l'illusionniste, qui partait déjà, ne l'entendit pas. Je protège ceux qui me sont cher, coûte que coûte je le ferai….alors s'il te plaît reviens.

**Fin flash back**

- Hum…perdu dans t'es pensée ? interrogea Rosa en faisant une petite mélodie.

L'illusionniste acquiesça et se mit à fredonner dans sa barbe la chanson de la jeune fille, inconsciemment.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler d'Il Burattinaio ? demanda l'illusionniste ayant l'étrange impression qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire.

- Hum… ? pourquoi tu veux en savoir plus sur cette personne ?

- Eh bien…j'ai quelque chose…à protéger de lui je pense, répondit lentement Mukuro.

La jeune fille déposa son violon sur ses genoux ses yeux perdus dans un lieu ou une vision qui ne semblait pas agréable.

- Il s'intéresse exclusivement aux personnes aux tempéraments très fort, pas forcement extravagant ou explosif, non ceux qu'il sent avoir l'esprit pour toujours se relever quoi qu'il se passe et qui en plus de cela sont plutôt agréable à regarder, dit-elle d'un ton détaché faisant frissonner Mukuro. Il possède une suite d'étape très simple et pourtant efficace pour annihiler le libre-arbitre de ses victimes que n'importe qui pourrait mettre en place mais que seul lui peut utiliser à un tel niveau. Il s'attaque tout d'abord à sa proie à une période calme et heureuse de sa vie allant presque jusqu'à tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elles soient les plus heureuses possible.

Un sursaut parcourra à nouveau Mukuro, était-ce Il Burattinaio qui l'avait fait sortir de Vendicare ? Rosari lui lança un regard étrange et continua.

- Puis viennent les tortures physiques jusqu'à une certaine limite ou il passe aux tortures mentales cherchant ce qui est le plus cher à sa victime pour le lui enlever de la pire des manières. C'est ainsi qu'il brise sa réalité actuelle, puis de façon aussi vil il lui fait reprendre espoir, il le plonge dans une illusion ou la victime est de nouveau libre ou bien le libère tout simplement. Et là d'un coup sec lui retire tous ce qu'il aime.

- Il…aurait put libérer délibérément Tsunayoshi ? réalisa lentement Mukuro en se rappelant qu'il y avait déjà pensé.

- Je n'ai pas pu éviter cela, dit avec tristesse et résignation la jeune fille. J'ai toujours essayé de le tenir le plus à carreau possible et j'ai échouée, j'aurais dû simplement agir par moi-même pour empêcher qu'il s'attaque à d'autres.

- Combien de temps ? s'entendit dire l'illusionniste.

- Entre une semaine et une quinzaine de jour, répondit la jeune fille en comprenant immédiatement ce que demandait Mukuro.

Mukuro l'observa ses yeux écarquillé par l'horreur de ce qu'il comprenait, tous les gardiens et la Varia actuellement à la résidence japonaise étaient en danger, et surtout le pire de tout était qu'Il Burrattinaio allait revenir pour Tsuna. Mukuro sentit un feu liquide brûler sa gorge, la haine le fit se relever à demi, il fallait qu'ils préviennent les gardiens du Decimo. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser à cet homme.

Une fatigue soudaine le repris, il se rassit comme une bûche sur le banc en sentant sa tête tourner. Un coup de vent plus violent traversa la protection des arbres centenaires lui faisant fermer les yeux face à cette force.

Il resta un instant immobile les yeux fermés, Rosari fronça les sourcils alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'horreur et de la colère qui y régnait un instant plus tôt.

Elle l'observa avec suspicion avant d'accorder les dernières notes et de recommencer à jouer cette fois de façon plus forte, il ne lui fallait qu'une seule petite preuve.

Mukuro l'esprit embrouillé accompagna la musique encore sans s'en rendre compte.

_Farfallina_

_Bella e bianca_

_Vola vola_

_Mai si stanca_

_Gira qua_

_E gira la_

_Poi si resta sopra un fiore_

_E poi si resta sopra un fiore_

_Ecco ecco_

_A trovata_

_Ecco ecco_

_Che ho acchiappato_

_Ecco ecco_

_Che ho lacerato..._

La fille lui lança un nouveau regard et l'illusionniste remarqua qu'il avait chanté alors même qu'il n'avait jamais connu les paroles de cette chanson, il n'arriva pas à discerner ce qui se cachait dans les yeux de Rosari mais elle se leva de façon raide, annonçant qu'elle devait se rendre à son cours de violon.

- Fais attention au retour Mukuro, dit-elle d'une voix plus froide. Et surtout ne blesse pas ce qui t'es cher, protège les toujours de n'importe quoi…ou de n'importe qui.

Elle s'éloigna et, avant de se fondre parmi la végétation, se retourna et dit.

- Au fait tu m'avais demandé si je détestais l'hiver ! cria-telle. Et je vais te dire ce que je pense. La neige protège les petites plantes qui se reposent avant le grand festival du printemps qui survient dès les premières chaleurs, alors oui il peut paraître long, rigoureux mais une douce chaleur viendra toujours éveiller la nature endormie !

Puis elle disparut laissant seul l'illusionniste déconcerté par la soudaine froideur de la jeune fille.

OoOOoO

Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Quelque chose allait arriver...

Gokudera s'énerva contre Takeshi qui venait de poser un baiser sur sa joue devant tout le monde, les rires s'ensuivirent déconcentrant Tsuna de ses mauvaises pensées.

Il observa toute la vivante tablée, la Varia était toujours présente, vivant comme un véritable parasite. Eux et les gardiens dilapidaient les stocks de nourritures de la résidence et amenaient de la vie dans la demeure, ce qui rendait les employés ronchonnant face aux tonnes de travail en plus mais toujours avec un sourire amusé.

Spanner et Irie ne cessaient pas de trifouiller tout ce qu'ils trouvaient d'électronique ou de mécanique dans la maison, ils avaient frôlés la mort plusieurs fois après avoir trafiqués des téléphones portables et le chauffe eau des douches.

Tous le monde rigolaient, s'engueulaient, tentaient de s'assassiner mais cette vivacité réchauffait le cœur de Tsuna qui le sentait déborder de joie.

Mais une ombre pesait depuis ces trois derniers jours...Mukuro n'était plus là, et à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'illusionniste il devenait mélancolique et se sentait affreusement seul.

Et il commençait à avoir peur, lui et Mammon étaient censé être rentrés à la résidence depuis quatre heures ayant décidés de rentrer avant de connaître le verdict sur le nouveau Boss Tarissi, visiblement ennuyés de tout ça. Mais ils n'étaient toujours pas là.

Le petit parrain à la place d'honneur détourna la tête de la joyeuse scène pour observer l'extérieur, cela faisait deux heures qu'il alternait entre une sensation d'étouffement, de désastre, et une vaine logique qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Reborn observait le petit manège de son élève, comprenant qu'il pensait à l'illusionniste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à Dame-Tsuna ? interrogea le tuteur avec plus de rigueur qu'il n'avait voulu.

Tsunayoshi détourna la tête de la fenêtre pour répondre mais une ombre passa à la périphérie de sa vision.

Son cœur s'emballa et la peur imprécise d'un danger prochain le repris, il en oublia son tuteur, il allait pour se lever et vérifier pour l'ombre derrière la fenêtre quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Un sourire n'acquit sur les lèvres du parrain alors qu'il changeait de direction pour aller accueillir Mukuro, sa raison reprenant le dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.

- Bienvenu Mukuro ! s'exclama le parrain le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que l'illusionniste apparaissait.

Mais alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le gardien de la brume il perdit toute joie, un frisson glacé le parcouru et il recula d'un pas par pur réflexe. L'autre sembla le voir car il dit.

- Hum...tu ne m'as jamais accueilli avec autant d'enthousiasme _mia vittima_...susurra le garçon aux yeux vairons.

Le temps sembla se suspendre, se briser en millier d'éclats corrosif. L'air devint lourd, le brun perdit pied alors que pour lui ces simples mots mettaient s'en dessus-dessous la réalité qu'il s'était recrée.

Il vit le sourire du faux Mukuro s'élargir pour ressembler à celui qui hantait ses cauchemars.

Alors tout s'effondra autour du Decimo, ses yeux affichèrent la plus profonde terreur alors que l'usurpateur tendait sa main vers le parrain. Sa jambe droite lui lança une douleur fulgurante, qu'il ignora trop tétanisé. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient sur un cri muet.

Tout ce passa si vite qu'aucune des personne attablé n'eut le temps de réagir. Ils en étaient toujours à essayer de comprendre l'étrange sentiment qu'ils avaient face au faux Mukuro et la réaction du Decimo que celui-ci, son instinct de survit reprenant le dessus, se jetait vers la grande baie vitrée pour échapper à l'usurpateur.

Mais une de ses hideuses créatures lui asséna un revers de patte de l'extérieur brisant ainsi la vitre et l'envoyant s'écraser violemment contre le mur opposé, il s'écroula au sol un bras brisé et crachant du sang, des éclats de verre pénétrant sa peau. Il fixa avec horreur le monstre s'approcher vers lui quand soudainement Gokudera se positionna devant lui, l'Arc de G déjà prêt, Ryohei apparut pour soigner un minimum son bras et le reste des gardiens et de la Varia firent rempart de leur corps.

- Hummm...c'est triste. Moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu avec vous en me faisant passer pour ce stupide gardien pendant un temps...soupirai théâtralement le personnage au masque de Mukuro. J'aimerais savoir comment tu as pu savoir que je n'étais pas ton gardien, mon doux Tsunayoshi ?

Le brun sursauta et sentit la peur couler comme un feu acide dans ses veines, sa respiration se coupa mais il prit sur lui. Il voulait savoir...non il devait savoir ce qu'il avait fait de son gardien.

Il se releva avec peine, luttant de toute son âme pour ne pas céder à la panique et à tout son corps qui lui hurlait de fuir.

- Le sang...tu pues le sang ! cracha Tsuna alors que Ryohei l'aidait à tenir debout. Où est-il ?!

- Humm...oui le sang, il sembla savourer ces mots. Mais ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas Tsuna… ?

- Où est-il ?! REPOND ! cria le brun la colère prenant le dessus sur la peur.

Le faux Mukuro tourna à demie sa tête vers le brun et un sourire torve n'acquit sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai sucés son pouvoir jusqu'à la moelle...et maintenant il se vide probablement de ses dernière goutte de vie avec l'autre bébé, dans peu de temps son pouvoir –l'illusion de Mukuro commença à disparaître- sera entièrement à moi !

Tsunayoshi s'effondra à genoux alors qu'il percevait toute la vérité contenue dans ses paroles.

Le nuage indigo s'évapora laissant voir un homme dans la fin de la vingtaine. Il avait les cheveux blonds aux épaules, il aurait pu être beau si cette lueur de folie qui régnait sur chaque trait ne le faisait pas autant ressembler à un monstre. Il portait une sorte de cape d'un rouge profond qui cachait le reste de son corps. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il détaillait la petite garde de sa victime, qui l'observait à leur tour.

Il écarta les pans de sa cape pour laisser apercevoir un bras fin terminé par une main gantée de blanc qui se tendit vers le petit parrain choqué. Sa seconde manche voletait derrière lui.

- Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, et qu'ils sont tous réuni. Pouvons-nous terminer le jeu ? interrogea Il Burattinaio en fixant sa petite victime.

oOo

* * *

**Petit Mot : le retour d'Il Burattinaio qui vient chercher notre cher petit brun... Alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Pour la suite : **

**- ...nan vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous le révéler ? **

**- ...et oui vous découvrirez tout au prochain chapitre.**

**PS : je n'ai A.B.S.O.L.U.M.E.N.T aucune idée pour une prochaine fic alors si vous vouliez voir apparaître une histoire depuis longtemps et que vous n'arriver pas (ou n'avez pas le courage, ou ne savez tout simplement pas) de l'écrire vous pourriez toujours m'en parler. Mais je ne promet rien.**

**Bye bye, Noiraudeur :p**


	15. Jaune Or

**Bien, voici la fin que (j'espère) vous attendiez tous. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire et vous remercie tous pour l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :D**

**Je n'ai jamais aimé les fin en queue de poisson ou qui se finisse brutalement alors j'espère avoir réussi à tout finir en douceur.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même cette "petite" fin que je n'ai pas coupée en deux chapitre pour ne pas être méchante :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

oOo

**15) Jaune Or**

Tsunayoshi chancela avant de s'effondrer à genoux, le regard hagard il fixa son ennemi toujours aussi souriant et gai, pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu. Pour lui, eux tous n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux nécessaires pour détruire un peu plus le brun.

Tous cela n'était qu'une foutue partie de jeu pour ce fou !

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il tentait de bouger ses muscles tétanisés qui enserraient plusieurs os brisé, il avait mal.

Il souffrait et son cœur saignait autant que les blessures de son corps, des larmes salés ruisselaient sur ses joues et glissaient dans son cou mais il continuait à faire face pour eux tous. Même si…il était mort.

Mukuro….Mukuro était mort, il avait été battu à mort, vidé de son énergie par ce….cette _chose_ que Tsuna avait senti. Et il avait était si égoïste qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, se disant que ce n'était qu'une foutue vision de son esprit détraqué et que raconter n'importe quoi ferait souffrir l'illusionniste pour rien.

C'était de sa faute s'il était mort maintenant….et c'était de sa faute si toutes les personnes qu'il chérissait étaient sur le point de mourir. Parce qu'il avait refusé de se souvenir, sa mémoire s'était scellée et voilà que celle-ci contenait en fait toutes les raisons, les projets que Rinaldo di Boia lui avait gentiment racontés pendant qu'il le torturait.

Le jeune parrain frissonna, il perdait trop de sang, et observa la scène qui se déroulait tout autour.

Un écran holographique venant d'une boule à patte projetait l'image de Kyoko, Hana et Haru qui se baladaient gaiement et celle de Nana et des enfants qui déjeunaient en rigolant, une menace évidente laissée là pour leur faire peur et leur faire perdre leur moyens.

Xanxus, Squalo et Levi, ce dernier presque incapable de se défendre, étaient coincés dans un coin par une bonne quinzaine de bêtes qui tournaient autour d'eux comme une meute de chacal, lorsqu'une d'entre elles tombaient deux autres la remplaçait et la présence des boites armes ne changeait pas la donne.

Ryohei et Lussuria tentaient de protéger Bianchi, Irie et Spanner dans un état lamentable qui tentaient de sortirent Reborn d'une espèce d'araignée mécanique qui avait enfermé l'arcobaleno dans son abdomen translucide qui avait l'étrange propriété de bloquer toute utilisation des flammes au alentour. La même chose avait été utilisée sur Mammon là où lui et Mukuro avait été attaqués.

Chrome, tentait tant bien que mal de faire rempart face aux créatures qui menaçaient Ken qui tenait le corps ensanglanté de Chikusa, toute couleur avait disparus de leur visage.

Lal, Takeshi et Gokudera malgré leur état plus que pitoyable ne cessaient d'essayer de se rapprocher du Decimo pour le couvrir tout comme Hibari seul, avec Roll, face à d'autres bêtes. Mais les créatures ne cessaient d'apparaître, et leur créateur Cirillo n'était toujours pas apparu.

Tsunayoshi grogna, il ne savait toujours pas s'il était content que Dino soit absent pour s'occuper d'une querelle avec une autre famiglia. Il aurait pu les aider…mais en même temps il aurait pu devenir une victime de plus…

L'homme psychotique s'avança, sa manche voletant dans une brise glacé. Pour un Tarissi normalement seulement doué dans la manipulation et l'illusionnisme, il était extrêmement fort physiquement et maintenant il avait, en plus de ses pouvoirs originels, ceux de Mukuro. Le brun ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu les lui subtilisé mais il savait que ça avait un rapport avec la _chose_ qu'il avait vu en Mukuro….et son erreur lui faisait remonter de la bile.

Chrome n'avait eu aucune chance de rivaliser avec ses illusions, même avec l'aide de Mammon et même Hibari et Reborn qui étaient les plus doués pour discerner les illusions c'étaient fait avoir plusieurs fois.

Le brun tenta de se relever encore alors qu'Il Burattinaio s'approchait tendant une main impérieuse vers lui. Il n'avait qu'une certitude à l'issue de ce combat, s'il tombait tout ses gardiens tomberaient avec lui et Il Burattinaio ne les tueraient pas d'une façon rapide…ça il en était sûr.

- Alors Tsunayoshi… commença l'homme en se léchant ses lèvres. Et si je mettais en pratique ce que je t'ai montré pendant ces semaines merveilleuse ou tu étais son mon emprise ?

La voix susurrante fit resurgir un souvenir qui sembla engloutir toute raison.

Il vit la petite Chrome empalée contre un mur, ses jambes et bras arrachés d'une façon abjecte. Plus loin était étendu Mukuro, il respirait à peine et lui aussi avait le bras droit arraché. Il tenta de se relever, et la cavité qui contenait normalement son œil droit n'était qu'un puits de sang brunâtre, il s'effondra, crachant des gerbes de sang quand sa plaie à l'abdomen ne relâchait pas des flots de liquide rouge.

Tsuna s'effondra à nouveau à genoux et son estomac se contracta violemment lui faisant vomir une bile acide qui lui brûla l'œsophage en étant secoué de puissant sanglot. Tout son corps tremblait, fermant les yeux avec violence il rejeta au plus profond de sa mémoire la partie du souvenir qu'il n'avait pas encore revu, il savait qu'il verrait les autres gardiens dans un état au moins égal. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire face s'il se mettait à se souvenir des tortures maintenant.

A la place il se concentra sur tous les souvenirs heureux et amusant qu'il avait de ses gardiens. Des souvenirs flous d'avant sa captivité lui revinrent doucement. Il se demanda avec amertume pourquoi seulement maintenant mais quand il vit le sourire apaisant de sa mère alors qu'il était enfant et sa voix douce qu'il lui disait de ne pas abandonner, il se calma et prit conseil.

Un sourire étonné apparut sur ses lèvres alors que d'autres souvenirs du même acabit lui revenaient comme pour le soutenir en éloignant les tortures d'Il Burattinaio. Il se sentait plein, de nouveau maître de sa vie. Le vide provoqué par la perte de souvenir se résorbant lentement, il devait vaincre cet homme pour se souvenirs et remercier ses amis, sa joie étrange pour un tel moment lui explosa à la figure, il ressentait tellement de gratitude pour toute sa famiglia. Il allait se souvenirs s'il gagnait, et à ce moment c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait debout. Mais ce calme et ce sourire qu'affichait Tsuna ne sembla pas plaire à son adversaire.

- Alah ? C'est tout comme réaction ? interrogea le tortionnaire en fronçant des sourcils. Je t'ai laissé te remettre pendant trop longtemps on dirait….murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant d'afficher un sourire fou. Alors dans ce cas il suffit de tout te rappeler !

- Même….commença avec effort Tsuna. Même si je me souviens, je les protégerais tous, je ne les laisserais pas mourir par ma faute !

Il Burattinaio ne répondit pas, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils face à cette lutte imprévue, Tsuna n'aurais jamais dut avoir l'énergie, mentale et physique pour s'opposer autant à lui. Il tendit un peu plus la main alors que le brun se reculait en tremblant, ses flammes l'entourant toujours de leur protection, se préparant à envahir avec violence l'esprit du brun pour faire remonter à la surface tout les petits jeux qu'il lui avait infligé.

Mais brutalement un trident lui barra le passage, les yeux écarquillé de surprise Il Burattinaio fixa son adversaire. Ou plutôt la loque qui faisait rempart entre lui et sa proie .

L'ex membre des Tarissi partit dans un rire fou.

- Humm…tu n'étais pas censé venir, dit-il avec un ton cassant. Vu ce que je t'ai dit tu aurais du commencer à perdre toute envie de vivre et à te laisser emporter par les blessures infligées !

- Oya ? tu veux parler de ton petit discours sur les personnes que j'aime qui soit disant se sont toujours foutu de ma tronche, qu'ils se disaient qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je les laisse crever et que la seule chose que je savais faire c'était détruire les choses que qui me sont cher ! s'exclama l'illusionniste le souffle erratique et le sang perlant à ses lèvres. Que je n'obtiendrais jamais ma vengeance de surcroit…

- Il Burattinaio claqua de la langue visiblement agacé de cette nouvelle résistance alors même qu'il sentait le gardien de la brume reprendre un peu de son pouvoir qu'il lui avait volé.

La vision de Mukuro, son trident ensanglanté dans sa main tout aussi rouge, et ses plaies nombreuses rappelèrent la scène qu'avait vu Tsuna dans l'esprit de l'adolescent à ceci près que aujourd'hui il défendait quelqu'un et non plus lui-même.

- Tu m'as parlé de Chrome, de Ken et Chikusa…il reprit sa respiration et se redressa. Mais tu as oublié quelqu'un, souffla-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Tch…ce sont les seules personnes auxquelles tu ne te sois jamais soucié, répliqua l'homme blond. Avec ce que je t'ai dit tu aurais du être si détruit, choqué que tu n'aurais même pas eu le courage de bouger d'un pouce !

- Sauf…pour venir protéger quelqu'un…repris le garçon aux yeux vairons en chancelant.

- Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que le gang de Kokuyo ! s'énerva le monstre.

Avant en effet, confirma l'illusionniste le sang perlant à ses lèvres alors qu'il souriait. Mais quelqu'un m'a demandé de revenir le plus vite possible…

Les yeux de l'usurpateur semblèrent sortirent de leur orbite alors qu'il voyait le coup d'œil de l'ex captif des Vendice envers le Decimo qui pleurait mais cette fois de joie, car Mukuro n'était pas mort.

Cela ne faisait pas parti de son plan. C'était rageant.

Il tenta une attaque mais le gardien de la brume la para, il exultait de fureur quand une forme indistinct et sombre frappa de plein fouet l'illusionniste l'emmenant rouler plusieurs mètres loin du brun immobilisé.

Mukuro essaya en vain de se relever mais la chose agrippa avec une force incomparable son poignée qui se tendait vers le trident, une autre main anormalement puissante s'écrasa contre son épaule le clouant au sol, sa main droite coincé sous lui.

- Tu en auras mis du temps Cirillo, souffla l'homme blond en rigolant.

- Il n'était pas prévu que j'intervienne, dit une voix gutturale plus mécanique qu'humaine. Mais tu ne me payeras pas si tu n'as pas ton jouet…

- Oui ! s'exclama joyeusement le blond maintenant débarrassé de cette gêne de gardien qui aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps. Maintenant mon cher Tsunayoshi, tu seras à moi !

Les exclamations et tentatives pour s'extraire de leur combat redoublèrent, alors que les Vongola voyaient ce personnage inhumain s'approcher de leur précieux Boss.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas ! s'écria Mukuro en se débattant, la haine le consumant, et ne se souciant guère d'élargir ses plaies béantes.

- En effet…confirma une voix placide alors que le bras tendu du tortionnaire était à nouveau arrêté, un souffle d'air gelé balaya la scène.

Tous s'arrêtèrent pour détailler la nouvelle venue, portant une jupe plissée noire et un veston à deux bouton sur une chemise blanche impeccable, un ruban vert pin nouer négligemment autour de son col, elle semblait plus correspondre à la jeune fille polie de bonne famille que d'être la personne qui instilla autant de peur dans les yeux d'Il Burattinaio avant qu'il ne pose un masque sur ses émotions.

- Hum…et que compte tu faire seule contre moi ? interrogea Rinaldo en retrouvant le sourire, il le perdit au moment ou la jeune fille sourit à son tour et l'observa avec dédain.

- Rosa…ri ? interrogea Mukuro interloqué avant de que la masse qui l'écrasait soit brusquement éjectée.

Cirillo était maintenant en positon de faiblesse, un jeune homme dans le même accoutrement apprêté que la fille, le maintenant au sol d'une seule main, prenant même le temps de passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs pour les enlever de ses yeux avant de fouiller les poches de l'homme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Il Burattinaio grinça des dents, son avant-bras toujours bloqué par la fille, il ne souvenait pas qu'elle ait été aussi forte un jour.

- Alors même pas de « bonjour, comment tu vas ? » ? interrogea sarcastiquement la fille. Oh ! désolé tu es surpris de me voir ici, c'est bien normal mon cher cousin.

- Ce sont des Tarissi ? interrogea Takeshi à Gokudera toujours face à des animaux robotiques, le gris secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Hum…laisse moi deviner t'es pensées Rinaldo, dit Rosari sans demander de permission. « comment ? eux ici ? c'est impossible ! même s'ils savaient pour le Decimo Vongola, et cela aurait était peine perdu vu la restriction à laquelle était soumise cette info, ils auraient dû en plus débattre de leur intervention avec les Anciens Tarissi vu qu'ils n'ont toujours pas de Boss. Ce qui m'aurait laissé suffisamment de temps pour agir. Alors comment ? moi qui ai toujours plusieurs coups d'avance, comment tellement de choses ont-elles pu échapper à mon contrôle ? j'avais tout étudié ! tout ! ».

Le visage du membre honni des Tarissi avait blêmi avant qu'il ne se reprenne pour afficher un masque de noirceur.

- C'est suffisant ou tu veux que je continue ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Non ? alors je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Oh ! oui tu es un grand maître de l'esprit et tu as prit conscience très tôt de tes facilités pour manipuler les gens et en à développer une technique d'illusions indéniablement génial, tu as toujours plusieurs coup d'avance certes….mais moi j'ai prit conscience de mes dons très tard. Je pensais ne jamais être une vraie Tarissi mais Nathaniel m'a fait réaliser que je faisais partie de ces personnes qui n'ont pas besoin de réaliser quoi que soit puisque je le faisait naturellement, observer, interpréter et décortiquer l'esprit, le futur de quelqu'un simplement en quelques minutes, trouver ses points faibles et ce qui le réconforte, voilà en quoi je te suis supérieur. Je n'ai absolument par besoin de « m'entraîner » et cela me permet de ne pas jouer plusieurs coups à l'avance…mais de voir la finalité du jeu avant que tu ne déplace ton premier pion !

- Ahahah ! alors si tu es si douée cousine pourquoi tu m'as laissé détruire ces deux dernières familles et attraper Tsunayoshi ?! interrogea le fou en rigolant. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'arrive plus à me contenir à toi seule, et personne n'a voulu écouter la vérité à mon sujet puisque pendant longtemps tu à tenter de me rendre humain.

- J'admets…que je fais des erreurs et ne pas voir tous les coups joué possible, j'admets mettre trompée en pensant pouvoir te rendre humain, j'admets t'avoir sous-estimé pensant que tu prendrais plus de temps avant de chasser à nouveau. Mais au final je suis ici pour t'arrêter après toutes ces années de labeur ou je m'acharnais à te soigner puis à comprendre et à essayer d'ouvrir les yeux des membres de la famiglia qui oblitéraient ta folie. Oui, je suis ici car je suis la seule à connaître tes préférences pour tes jouet alors j'ai fait depuis des recherches sur toutes les famiglia pour savoir à qui tu pourrait t'en prendre, à partir de là il suffisait de gratter un peu et j'ai appris que tu avais utilisé une des dettes de Vendice pour faire sortir Rokudo Mukuro, il ne ma pas fallu plus de temps pour comprendre pourquoi.

- Félicitations ! s'exclama le blond. Maintenant que tu es arrivée jusqu'ici que comptes-tu faire avec seulement Nathaniel de ton côté ? en acceptant de ne pas faire jouer tes liens du sang avec mon cher et débile de père pour lui succéder tu as perdu ta chance de devenir Boss et donc aujourd'hui personne ne remarquera ton absence…

- Encore une abjecte réplique qui ne sert à rien….soupira la fille en lâchant le bras du fou qui ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle tentait.

Mukuro se relevait avec peine et se dirigeait vers le brun qui le retint de s'effondrer par terre alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau, ils se soutinrent mutuellement assistant sans trop comprendre à ce règlement de compte.

- Vu comme tu le dis on pourrait croire qu'ayant refusée de faire jouer les liens du sang et ayant participé à l'examen de succession je n'ai aucune chance de réussir…elle baisa la tête et la releva avec un rire au coin des lèvres. Mais je n'ai pas refusé parce que je me sentais inadaptée à ce poste mais parce que je savais que notre cérémonie de succession est très prisée des puissants mafieux. J'ai alors instillée dans l'esprit des anciens de la famiglia d'envoyer des cartons d'invitation pour cette fois, tous avec une flamme de la brume dessus. Une flamme contenant un mélange suffisant d'attirance et de curiosité pour faire venir presque tout les illusionnistes au château.

- Tu comptais m'attirer là-bas avec _ça_ ?! s'esclaffas Rinaldo. Tu pensais ce stupide stratagème suffisant pour me faire revenir ? Pauvre petit cousine, tu ne me connais pas autant que tu le dit.

- Non, je voulais faire venir Mukuro pour vérifier mes soupçons sur les raisons de sa sortie, dit Rosari en faisant perdre le sourire à l'homme. Et pour pouvoir lui parler et l'empêcher de sombrer à tes manipulations quand il serait temps.

Le sourire enjoué d'Il Buratinnaio disparut à nouveau.

- Tu sais que tu es la seule personne au monde à finir la comptine de farfallina par « _ecco ecco_, _Che ho acchiappato, Che ho lacerato..._ » ? susurra-t-elle.

Nathaniel sortit une espèce de manette de la veste de Cirillo qui beugla comme un porc qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher, faisant fit des protestations il appuya sur l'un des boutons et la moitié des machines s'effondrèrent au sol, celles contenant les arcobaleno aussi, brisant leur prison étrange.

- Ça ne sert à rien de toute manière ! s'écria Cirillo. Mes dernières création n'ont pas besoin de manettes, elles réagissent à ma voix !

- Eh bien il suffit de te faire taire ! s'exclama Gokudera, la rage lui nouant les tripes, en lui balançant un coup de pied qui lui fit perdre connaissance sur le coup.

- Tu pense toujours que j'ai besoin de plus d'homme ? et que je n'ai aucune chance d'être le prochain Boss ? interrogea Rosari. Alors laisse moi te dire juste une chose…cela fait plus de quatre heures que le verdict est tombé, laissons mes cher amis nous dire qui est finalement le nouveau Boss des Tarissi, susurra-t-elle.

Elle pointa du doigt derrière Il Burattinaio qui se retourna, sa curiosité éveillée. Son visage perdit toute couleur alors que tous pouvait apercevoir une fumée grisâtre se dissiper pour laisser apparaître quatre ombres enveloppées dans des capes et le visage couvert de bandages.

Mukuro recula d'un pas par pur réflexe et il se serrait laisser tomber au sol si Tsuna ne l'aidait pas à tenir debout.

- Rinaldo…dit la jeune fille. Pendant toutes ses années j'ai été la seule à ne pas te faire confiance à cause de notre première rencontre. Tout le monde confond beauté et innocence...

- Notre première rencontre ? cracha-t-il. Je n'ai jamais rien fait devant Lilia ou mon père qui aurait pu me mettre en danger et elle était là la première fois qu'on s'est vu !

- Non, pas cette rencontre, soupira Rosari mélancolique. Le premier jour de mon arrivée chez feu ma Tante, j'étais dans le jardin….souviens-toi de ce papillon, _farfallina_.

Les yeux du tortionnaire s'écarquillèrent de surprise, ce jour là il se baladait avec un de ses jouets, il pensait être seul et était tombé sur une fillette qui observait un papillon. Il avait prit le papillon qui s'était posée sur sa main et l'avait broyé dans son poing en chantonnant la comptine _farfallina _sous son regard horrifié, cela avait été si drôle.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je te suivais et tentait de faire naître en toi un peu d'humanité jusqu'à que je comprenne que c'était impossible et que j'ai tenter de le révéler à tous…continua-t-elle. Et quand enfin feu Lilia a commencé à me croire, elle s'est méfiée de toi. Et tu as comprit que très bientôt tu ne serais plus aussi libre de t'es mouvements, alors tu es partit en tuant ceux qui m'étaient cher... ceux qui aurait dû t'être cher...

- Signorina Nono Tarissi, dit une voix venu d'un autre monde et la jeune fille se déplaça pour faire face au membre des Vendice visiblement pas étonnée du titre qu'il venait d'utiliser. Vous nous avez envoyé une requête pour venir chercher le déserteur, meurtrier et criminel de haut niveau Rinaldo di Boia. En tant que membre de votre clan je dois avoir votre permission pour l'emmener.

- Tch…cette vermine ne fais plus partit de la Maison Tarissi depuis longtemps, dit la Boss en observant avec indifférence et lassitude le monstre qui aurait dû être son cousin se faire empoigner par ses nouveau geôlier.

- Rosa ! S'écria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas ! Je suis ton très cher cousin, il fit l'un de ses sourire les plus doux et vulnérable qui avait fait illusions envers les autres membres Tarissi pendant longtemps.

- Faites-en ce que vous voulez…dit d'une voix froide Rosari en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Attendez Nono Tarissi, dit la voix monocorde du Vendice. Selon le dossier d'enquête que vous nous avez envoyé le criminel à usurpé le titre de l'Ottavo Tarissi pour demander la libération du criminel Rokudo Mukuro, donc la demande se doit d'être annulée, nous ne compterons pas la dette qui avait été utilisée.

Il s'avança vers Mukuro dans le même temps, sa main squelettique tendue vers l'illusionniste qui se recula d'un pas mais il était bien trop faible pour fuir les Vendice.

Tsuna relâcha sa prise sur le garçon aux yeux vairon qui, perdant sa canne de secours, s'affaissa au sol ses jambes ne le portant plus.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas emmener Mukuro avec vous ! défia Tsunayoshi en se postant devant l'illusionniste.

- Ceci ne relève pas de votre autorité Decimo Vongola, dit le Vendice, sa langue claquant comme un fouet. Retirez-vous ou vous serez considérer comme un criminel.

Le Decimo resta campé sur ses positions ses poings brûlant de la flamme de la dernière volonté, et même alors que la peur le prenait, il savait qu'il ne bougerait pas comme il n'avait pas cédé face à Il Burattinaio. Il ne laisserait aucune des personnes qu'il aimait souffrir.

Délaissant les créatures tous les autres gardiens, qui voyaient alors devant eux le Tsuna qu'ils avaient promis de suivre, s'avancèrent pour soutenir leur parrain alors même que Mukuro se relevait pour s'avancer, refusant que le brun soit emprisonné par sa faute.

Mais leur élan furent inopinément interrompu par Rosari Tarissi qui s'interposait entre le petit brun déterminé et le menaçant Vendice, elle souriait avec un air chiffonné au visage. Dans sa main droite tendue pour empêcher de passer le Vendice se trouvait un document ou une douzaine de flammes de la dernière volonté brûlaient sans rien détruire.

- Ah~ navrée, vraiment…mais j'ai juste oubliée une petite chose, dit-elle avant de se retourner brusquement vers le Decimo et de lui tendre la feuille. Voulez-vous bien signer ce papier stipulant que vous accepter la pleine libération de Rokudo Mukuro sous ses conditions citées-ci-dessous ?

La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil alors que le Vongola bredouillait des mots incompréhensibles. Il ne réfléchit pas trop, son intuition lui disant que s'il se permettait de lire attentivement le papier les Vendice en profiteraient pour lui enlever Mukuro et qu'il n'aurait jamais de meilleure occasion de le rendre libre.

Le parrain, décidé, hocha la tête et posa sa bague Vongola contre le papier. Celui-ci agrémenté d'une nouvelle flamme fut recouvert par une douce couleur doré.

- Bien, avec la famille Cavallone, Tomaso, Tarissi et Vongola, plus tout les autres, la dette que j'utilise aujourd'hui pour libérer Rokudo Mukuro devrait être de niveau…hum…deux, dit la nouvelle parraine mafieuse alors que Nathaniel se rapprochait d'elle et que celle-ci tendait le papier au Vendice fulminant.

- Très bien, et tous purent entendre à quel point cela lui arrachait la gorge lorsqu'il prononçait ses parole. Rokudo Mukuro est libre dorénavant. Mais ! s'il commet le moindre acte répréhensible par sa famiglia ou notre règlement mafieux dans la prochaine année…il sera à nouveau sous notre autorité.

- Bien sur ! s'exclama la fille en faisant un petit signe d'au revoir. Et maintenant, Bye bye !

Mukuro choqué de voir les Vendice accepter cela si facilement en chancelât, Tsunayoshi le rattrapa un sourire apaisé au visage qui fit sourire l'adolescent dorénavant libre à son tour.

- C'est terminé, je n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un vous faire du mal, dit Tsuna en s'adressant à toute sa famille.

- La mémoire est une chose intéressante n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Rinaldo sans interlocuteurs précis alors que deux Vendice l'entouraient et que le troisième s'occupait de Cirillo. On peut oublier les souvenirs les plus heureux de notre vie et se rappeler avec exactitude les pires – cette fois son regard vola jusqu'à Tsuna- avec une simple odeur, un son ou tout autre objet présent lors de notre souvenir.

Un sourire psychotique prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il commença à chanter.

Et tout revint en mémoire au brun qui vacilla assaillit par un nombre incalculable de souvenirs, ou plutôt de torture illusoire qui lui montrait ses gardiens, morts. De toute les façons possibles, chaque fois après une erreur du petit parrain. Il les voyait lui en vouloir, l'injurier, le haïr, se détourner de lui.

Et il ressentit à nouveau toutes les douleurs physiques qu'on lui infligeait en même temps. Sa vision devint rouge, se brouilla. Tout était rouge dans sa tête, son corps, cela le brûlait de l'intérieur aussi sûrement qu'un feu de forêt ravage les nids des petites créatures qui y résident.

Un cri muet mourut dans sa gorge et il s'écroula emportant l'illusionniste aux yeux vairons dans sa chute. Mukuro resserra sa prise sur ses épaules tremblantes alors que Tsunayoshi se mettait en position fœtal, murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible comme un mantra.

- Hey, Tsunayoshi reprend toi ! s'exclama Mukuro en le secouant avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui, la tête brune se nichant contre son ventre oubliant le sang sécher, il était brûlant.

Les autres gardiens accoururent vers leur Boss. Et Il Burattinaio continuait à chanter, inlassablement.

Reborn réagit au quart de tour, Léon se transforma en flingue et le bébé visa le tortionnaire de son élève, il n'avait aucune hésitation dans ses gestes. Ce fut Bianchi qui stoppa le tueur à gage en lui attrapant le bras.

- Reborn ne fait pas ça, c'est un prisonnier des Vendicare ! S'exclama-t-elle et sa voix avait des inflexions de panique. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu lui tire dessus.

Le professeur particulier allait répondre qu'il s'en fichait et préférait éliminer cette vermine du monde terrestre mais il fut coupé par la Boss des Tarissi.

- Ferme là ! ordonna Rosari d'une voix cassante qui fit même frissonner Nathaniel qui pourtant avait déjà vu la jeune femme énervée.

Elle marcha à grande enjambée jusqu'au prisonnier des Vendice et le frappa avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise.

Il chantait toujours.

Mukuro mordit violemment sa lèvre et rechercha le reste de pouvoir qu'il pouvait atteindre avant d'ériger une sorte de bulle qui empêchait simplement le son de passer, rien que cela consuma ce qui lui restait de flamme.

- Ferme là espèce de monstre ! Cria à nouveau Rosari en le frappant à nouveau.

Nathaniel l'attrapa pour l'éloigner des Vendice qui allaient réagir. La jeune femme grinça des dents mais se calma subitement, elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à Rinaldo avant de se tourner vers le chef Vendice du petit groupe.

- Je demande à ce qu'il soit mené au plus haut niveau de détention de par les tortures effectuées sur des innocent, dit-elle d'un ton glacé. Vous en prendrez connaissance dans le dossier complet que je vous aie fait parvenir.

- Si j'accepte je serai obligé d'utiliser le système de dette qui lie nos deux famiglia, êtes-vous…

- Je sais, faites le nécessaire et envoyé moi « la facture », coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le brun. Maintenant disparaissez. Sur le champ !

Elle écarta quelques gardien, s'agenouilla face à l'illusionniste, lui attrapa le menton pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux et lui dit.

- Il faut que tu l'empêche de sombrer dans les limbes ! ordonna-t-elle à Mukuro. Je suis bien trop inexpérimentée dans l'illusion pour réussir à atteindre l'esprit du garçon et vu son pouvoir il me rejetterait de toute façon parce qu'il ne me connaît pas, entre toi et la petite illusionniste –elle pointa Chrome- tu es le plus proche du Decimo et tu es donc celui qui à le plus de chance de réussite.

L'illusionniste aux yeux vairons la fixa avant de secouer la tête avec force.

- Non, je ne peux pas, dit-il. Je ferais plus de mal que de bien.

Rosari fronça les sourcils et tira de la poche de la veste de Nathaniel son téléphone portable, qui ne fut pas surpris, et montra une photo à l'illusionniste. On voyait une douzaine de très jeune personne entre douze et vingt quatre ans, allongées ou assises contre les murs comme des pantins disloqués, leur visage fins perdu dans une expression de vide total.

- Regarde, dit-elle alors qu'il détournait les yeux face à ces images qui lui rappelaient de douloureux souvenir. Regarde ! voilà ce qui va lui arriver si tu ne fais rien ! il va se perdre dans les limbes, se déconnecter de sa propre réalité, il sentira la douleur, la solitude mais ne pourra rien faire…il ne sera plus Tsunayoshi…

- Je…je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour être utile, et je ne peux utiliser l'énergie de quelqu'un d'autre que si elle dort….ça ne sert à rien.

Un sourire doux et compréhensif naquit sur les lèvres de Rosari et lorsqu'elle prit la main de Mukuro celui-ci se détourna du visage convulsionné du pauvre Tsuna pour se tourner vers elle. Elle lui lança un regard encourageant alors qu'elle attrapait la main du gardien le plus proche, Takeshi.

- Je ne suis, certes, pas très puissante en tant qu'illusionniste mais je suis l'une des rare personne à savoir faire ça.

Mukuro sentit son corps être de nouveau parcouru par une énergie qu'il ne connaissait pas alors que la nouvelle parraine des Tarissi enjoignait à tout le reste du groupe qu'ils aient un contact physique avec elle pour qu'elle puisse transmettre l'énergie comme un canal.

- Tu vas réussir, annonça Reborn en sautant sur l'épaule de la Tarissi et vite acquiescé par toutes les autres personnes présentes qui lui offrirent leur énergie.

OoOOoO

Mukuro hésita, il marchait sur un sol noir qui tentait de le noyer s'il restait trop longtemps au même endroit. Alors il avançait mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller, l'air était étouffant et tout autour, peu importe dans quelle direction il allait, il y avait ces portes. Aussi innombrables que chaque souvenir du Decimo, de toutes formes, toutes tailles, toutes couleur. Certaines étaient ouverte sur un souvenir d'après que le brun ait été enlevé mais la plupart étaient verrouillées, leurs chaînes sautaient dans un bruit épouvantable, comme un cri humain qui faisait trembler l'illusionniste à chaque fois.

Un sang, qui fonçait en tombant vers le sol de jais, dégoulinait des portes affichant les tortures d'Il Burattinaio. On pouvait y voir des images des personnes chères de Tsuna, mortes, le haïssant ou l'oubliant le laissant seul dans des étendues de vide.

Il ne savait pas où chercher, c'était totalement différent de tous les esprits qu'il avait déjà visité et il avait la désagréable impression qu'on tentait de l'éjecter d'ici avant qu'il ait pu retrouver le petit brun.

Il grogna alors qu'une main noirâtre sortait du sol, ou du sang noir, et lui agrippa la jambe.

Se dégageant il hurla avec colère à ce monde étrange.

- Où est-ce que je dois chercher ?! Tsuna ! Réponds-moi !

Une voix douce et calme, en contradiction totale avec l'illusionniste à ce moment, retentit dans l'espace.

- Ne le cherche pas, laisse le venir à toi…il est là où tu ne penseras jamais.

L'illusionniste resta stoïque alors que l'écho des paroles se perdait dans l'étrange lieu, une main squelettique de sang noir l'attrapa à nouveau et il comprit. Ou il espéra avoir comprit. Il espérait de toutes ses forces alors qu'une seconde main l'attrapait.

Une dizaine d'autres mains décharnées se cramponnaient à lui, enfonçant leurs ongles dans sa chair il fut attiré dans l'eau visqueuse qui se referma autour de lui comme sa prison de Vendicare. Cette sensation le fit paniquer, il se débattit pour échapper aux mains griffues mais elles l'entraînèrent toujours plus profondément, déchirant sa peau.

Alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait se noyer il sortit de l'eau, comme si l'on avait éclaté la bulle dans laquelle il était, et atterrit durement sur un sol doucement orangé où des formes étranges se dessinaient pour disparaître un clignement d'œil plus tard.

Il se releva et observa le plafond quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête dans une contemplation morbide, il tendit le bras et effleura le lac de sang noir, un frisson le parcouru à la sensation du liquide poisseux.

Tournant sur lui-même il observa le lieu plus vide encore que le cerveau du boxeur. Non, il n'avait jamais fouillé son esprit pour régler un pari entre lui et le chef du comité de discipline….

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision le fit sursauter avant que son cœur ne s'emballe, il se mit à courir pour arriver devant un Tsuna aussi fragile que du verre filé se tenant accroupi les mains sur la tête comme pour tenter de se protéger.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleuté s'agenouilla devant la personne qui lui était maintenant la plus chère, il inspira une grande goulée d'air alors qu'il prenait délicatement le brun dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer, pas cette fois.

- Tsunayoshi reviens avec nous…souffla l'illusionniste dans les cheveux bruns.

Celui-ci secoua la tête avec virulence.

- Non, non mieux vaut pour tout le monde que je ne revienne pas, je suis un pauvre gosse cassé, brisé et je fais du mal à tous ceux qui m'approchent. J'attire les malheurs comme la peste ! cria-t-il en tentant de se dégager et de s'éloigner du plus âgé qui ne fit que le serrer un peu plus.

- Écoute-moi Tsuna, supplia Mukuro en prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains. Je…je t'aime, je ne l'accepte que maintenant mais je t'aime à tel point que j'accepterais tout de toi, tout absolument tout ! fais-moi souffrir, tant que je peux voir un sourire sur ton visage mon cœur déborde d'horriblement de joie. Et tous t'aime, comme un frère, un ami, un fils…ils pensent comme moi, jamais rien ne pourra nous faire te détester ou te tenir coupable de nos blessures, c'est la mafia ! et tu en fais déjà tellement pour nous tous, tellement trop…ces souvenirs ou tu nous vois te haïr ne sont que des mensonges venant d'Il Burattinaio…

Le brun secoua à nouveau la tête en tentant de se soustraire à la poigne de l'illusionniste qui rapprocha son visage de Tsuna jusqu'à poser son front contre le sien.

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour les autres, eux qui t'apprécient à un tel point….alors reviens pour moi, supplia-t-il, sa voix se brisant. Je suis un idiot qui vient de le comprendre mais j'ai besoin de toi, désespérément. Même si tu ne m'aime pas, te voir heureux me suffit et si tu disparais je sais que la glace…que la glace envahira à nouveau mon cœur et cette fois atteindra mon âme car je n'aurais même plus la force de lutter pour garder mon humanité !

Il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du parrain, des perles argentées glissant silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Reviens avec moi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas à nouveau seul dans cette étendue glacé…j'ai besoin de toi pour que le printemps revienne.

Leurs larmes se mélangèrent sur leurs joues alors que Tsuna répondait au baiser, approfondissant le contact. S'accrochant farouchement à l'illusionniste qui le serait de toutes ses forces.

- Mais si je me souviens…dit Tsuna en frissonnant. Si je me souviens de toutes ses horreurs je…je deviendrais fou.

- Alors laisse-moi prendre tous les mauvais souvenirs, murmura Mukuro. Tous, sans exception. Kufufu, après tout comme tu me l'avais dit je ne suis pas à ça prêt.

Le parrain esquissa un sourire amusé en profitant de la présence du jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés.

Le monde qui évoluait autour d'eux disparut dans une brume orangé qui se dissipa pour laisser apparaître un champ coloré, un lac s'y trouvait et un ponton le surplombait menant à une porte à double battant grandiloquente.

Inconsciemment ils surent que c'étaient leur moyen de sortit et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte sculpté de magnifiques dorures.

- Ne m'abandonne pas…souffla le brun en serrant la main de l'illusionniste.

- Jamais je ne te lâcherais, _mio caro_, répondit l'illusionniste en posant ses lèvres sur leurs mains entrelacées un sourire tranquille au lèvres.

OoOOoO

Une larme coula sur la joue rougie par le sang de l'illusionniste et alla s'écraser sur celle de Tsuna.

Mukuro ouvrit doucement les yeux, il était épuisé, il souffrait de ses nombreuse blessures et pourtant il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, aussi plein.

Il se pencha pour serrer un peu plus le brun contre lui, des larmes roulèrent sur les joues des gardiens qui les essuyèrent avec rage, ils ne savaient pas. Le geste de l'illusionniste était trompeur, ils pensaient que Tsuna avait sombré, qu'il n'y avait plus même l'ombre d'un espoir. Une plainte échappa au gardien de la tempête et celui de la pluie serra plus fort sa main autour de celle de son compagnon.

- Tu m'étouffe, geignit le brun en repoussant un peu l'illusionniste que qui fit sursauter la plupart des gens présent.

- Kufufu…avoue que tu apprécierais que je te _serre_ encore plus fort, susurra Mukuro.

- Va te faire soigner, rigola le parrain avant de se redresser un peu et d'attraper le visage de l'illusionniste et de le rapprocher de lui. Non, sérieusement il faut que tu te fasses soigner.

- Hum…répondit l'illusionniste avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule du brun se délectant de son odeur, ses yeux se fermant à demi alors que le brun passait ses bras dans son dos pour le maintenir.

Tsunayoshi observa ses gardiens, il se souvenait de tout même des tortures d'Il Burattinaio, il se sentait fragilisé et fatigué, mais il n'avait plus peur. Il mettrait du temps à se remettre mais il savait qu'il pourrait avancer avec toutes les personnes qu'il chérissait. Il se sentait comme un papillon dont on avait brisé la cage, les souvenirs douloureux de l'emprisonnement ne rendaient que plus puissante encore la joie d'être définitivement libre. Libre de pouvoir à nouveau voler dans l'immensité du Ciel.

Un sourire apaisé se déposa sur ses lèvres alors que toutes les personnes présentes se mettaient à sourire et à crier de joie pour certain.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, s'excusa le Decimo. Mais je suis de retour.

- Bienvenu à la maison Juudaime ! souri Gokudera alors que Takeshi l'enlaçait.

Une veine apparue sur le front du parrain et Gokudera en avala de travers sa salive.

- Ah ! ah ah, je voulais dire Tsunayoshi bien sur, se reprit le gris alors que tous partait dans un fou rire sauf Xanxus triste comme les pierres de la disparition du « Nouveau Déchet Acceptable ».

- Tout est fini, chuchota le Decimo en observant le ciel d'azur alors que Mukuro fermait les yeux. Le Ciel est redevenu bleu.

OoOOoO

« Chacun à sa mémoire la meilleure est souvent la pire. Et pourtant s'est la seule chose qui nous permet de nous rappeler tout nos bons moments. Alors souriez juste, le soleil se lèvera bientôt. Et en attendant lever le nez, la nuit n'est pas aussi sombre que vous le pensez, la lune guide vos pas»

Gokudera sourit à cette petite phrase en bas de la lettre, il se demandait toujours pourquoi cette fille utilisait des lettres mais elle semblait juste apprécier l'écriture. Il reposa la feuille pour les gardiens qui ne l'avait pas lu, qui avait déjà été pliée et dépliée plusieurs fois d'après ce qu'il voyait, et se dirigea vers l'un des salons où un invité attendait.

_- Signore_, salua-t-il l'homme dans la soixantaine, Boss d'une petite famille mafieuse qui s'occupait d'un petit commerce d'alcool que Tsuna avait réussi à dégoter d'on ne sait où et prit son sa protection pour fournir Xanxus en échange de « quelques » livraisons à moindre coût.

Il le salua à son tour et quand Gokudera lui indiqua de le suivre pour se rendre au bureau de Tsunayoshi puisqu'il semblait avoir oublier son rendez-vous, l'homme sourit tranquillement pas le moins du monde vexé et le suivit docilement.

_- Signore Decimo_ doit être très occupé en étant à la tête d'une telle famille, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Gokudera lui sortit son sourire le plus sympathique qu'il pouvait faire, après tout il aimait bien cette homme. Il avait un petit air de son cher Tsunaoshi parfois. Boss qui devait sûrement s'être endormi sous une pile de paperasse, pourtant il l'avait aider la veille au matin alors qu'il l'avait presque retrouver asphyxié par la masse de papier, il y en avait même sur le sol.

Il se présenta à la porte en chêne de son Juudaime et toqua en s'annonçant. Personne ne répondit. Il toqua à nouveau sans avoir de réponse pour autant.

- Attendez quelques instants s'il vous plaît, dit le gardien de la tempête en ouvrant juste assez la porte pour glisser un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il ajusta sa vue au manque de lumière, les rideaux étant tirés et la lumière éteinte puis fixa son regard sur le bureau où les papiers étaient classés et mis dans les dossiers qui leur étaient associés mais vide de son patron.

Il reporta son regard sur la droite et le canapé où une masse était posé, sûrement la cape de Tsuna, qui faisait face à une cheminé et sur le coté duquel il y avait un fauteuil que Tsunayoshi aimait bien utiliser lorsqu'il tombait de sommeil et n'avait pas la force de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Qui était vide au grand étonnement de Gokudera, hors il était sûr que son Boss n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre cette nuit puisque ce matin, et comme chaque matin, il était venu toquer à sa porte et avait trouver sa chambre vide.

Mais la réponse à la question : savoir où était le Decimo, lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'il déplaça son regard sur le canapé. Il réalisa alors que ce qu'il avait prit pour la cape de Tsuna en boule était en fait son cher Boss allongé sur l'illusionniste qui serrait le brun dans une étreinte forte, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse, et qu'ils était couvert par la simple cape du Decimo.

Le gardien de la tempête vit Mukuro bouger à cause du bruit qu'il avait causer en ouvrant la porte et ainsi changer la position du brun qui bougonna dans sa barbe. Un frisson parcouru le gris alors qu'il se souvenait de la fois ou il avait réveillé son Boss alors que l'illusionniste était rentré la veille. Ce n'était pas de Mukuro dont il avait peur dans ces moments là, non le matin il était plus du genre bisounours et la tête dans la lune, par contre Tsunayoshi lui avait balancé un X-Burner à la tronche sans somation. Apparemment c'était devenu un réflexe pour empêcher Reborn de le réveiller tant qu'il n'avait pas dormi un minimum.

Cette rapide inspection effectuée en quelques secondes par le très habitués bras droit du Decimo, la porte fut vite refermée avec un minimum de bruit.

- Ahah, on dirait bien que le Juudaime ne soit pas ici, si vous voulez bien nous allons le chercher, proposa Gokudera en poussant gentiment le vieux Boss pour l'éloigner.

Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir réveiller Tsunayoshi par mégarde.

En chemin, ou plutôt durant la petite balade que Gokudera offrait au vieil homme en faisant semblant de chercher le Decimo ils croisèrent Chrome. Dans un tailleur implacable et des petites bottines noires, ça elle n'arrivait pas à s'en passer, les talons s'était seulement pour les grandes occasions selon elle, elle s'avança vers le gardien de la tempête.

- Je cherche le Boss, dit-elle. Ah ! Et Mukuro-sama était sensé rentrer hier, tu ne les auraient pas vu par hasard ?

- Ah...moi aussi je cherche le Juudaime, dit-il et Gokudera lui fit un petit signe vers le bureau du brun dont ils n'était pas trop éloignés.

- Ah ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, murmura-t-elle en rigolant avant de continuer la mascarade pour le Boss de la petite famiglia. Bon, je te préviens si je trouve le Boss.

Gokudera acquiesça avant de tomber sur Ryohei.

- Je dois remettre à l'EXTREME un rapport à Sawada, où est-il ?

- Pas dans son bureau déjà, dit le gris cet idiot étant trop bête pour comprendre s'il lui faisait juste un petit signe de tête comme avec Chrome. Il est peut-être aller à ta salle d'entraînement pour la boxe, qui sait.

Le gardien du soleil s'écria un petit « Sawada veux faire de l'EXTREME boxe ! » avant de disparaître vers le lieu indiqué ne comprenant pas que le bras droit avait fait exprès de l'éloigné le plus possible de son Boss et de sa mauvaise humeur matinal.

Gokudera décida que cela ne servait à rien de continuer ainsi et raccompagna le vieux Boss vers l'entrée.

- Ce n'est rien, il doit être sortit pour une urgence, proposa le vieil homme en marchant.

- Encore mes plus profondes excuses, nous allons reporter un autre rendez-vous si vous le souhaitez ?

- Bien sur, appeler-moi.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux à l'entrée Takeshi et Hibari apparurent.

- Où est Rokudo Mukuro ? Demanda directement le gardien du nuage. Il était censé venir me voir dès son retour hier soir.

- Yo ! Goku je dois voir Tsuna, tu saurais pas où il est ?

Gokudera se massa les tempes en tenta de garder un sourire aimable et calme en faisant sortir au plus vite le vieil homme.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que vous ayez perdu votre gardien de la brume en prime, ohoho ! dit l'homme est adressant un dernier au revoir au bras droit.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée le dit bras droit fut menacé d'une paires de tonfas qui furent arrêtées par une épée dès qu'il referma la porte. Le gris passa sous les armes entremêles et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il inspira profondément, il avait promis à Tsunayoshi de faire des efforts pour maîtriser ses sautes d'humeurs.

- A votre avis, Mukuro partit deux semaines en missions, les deux ont disparus, où sont-ils ?

- Hn...grogna Hibari alors que Takeshi rigolait comme l'idiot qu'il était.

OoOOoO

Tsunayoshi se tortilla pour trouver une meilleure position en soupirant, il était définitivement réveillé. Il se redressa un peu pour observer le visage endormi de la personne sous lui. Fallait-il qu'il aille frapper l'idiot qui l'avait réveillé ? Il soupira à nouveau et rejeta cette idée, il faudrait d'abord qu'il découvre qui c'était et en ce matin il n'en avait vraiment pas la force.

Il posa son menton sur ses mains elles mêmes posées sur le torse de l'homme aux cheveux bleuté qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Une petite moue apparut sur son visage, il était revenu la veille mais il était tellement épuisé et à bout de nerf qu'ils avaient fini tout deux les dernières paperasses histoire d'aller se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans le lit le plus proche mais ils n'avaient réussi qu'a atteindre ce canapé.

Une de ses petites mains se faufila jusqu'à la mèche qui barrait le front de l'illusionniste et il la replaça derrière son oreille avant qu'une seconde main plus grande n'attrape la sienne et la serre de toute ses forces avant que deux lèvres ne laisse échapper son nom murmuré.

Un sourire doux et amusé apparut sur les lèvres du parrain qui reposa sa tête contre son coussin vivant, finalement il allait peut-être se rendormir. Il aurait tout le temps de se venger plus tard, on ne dérangeait pas un Tsunayoshi endormi qui n'a pas de cauchemar surtout alors qu'il était avec Mukuro, jamais.

Autant profiter un maximum du moment présent.

« Ce que l'homme a le plus d'authentique, c'est sa capacité à créer, se dominer, endurer, se transformer, aimer et dépasser ses propres souffrances. »

Fin

oOo

* * *

**Petit Mot :**** Pour ceux qui auront encore le courage de lire cette petite chose : MERCIIIII à vous tous pour les commentaires que vous m'avez donné pour me dire ce qui allait et ce qui manquait. **

**Je sais que la fin est un peu mielleuse mais voila...ça coulait de source :p**

**J'espère que je reviendrait bientôt avec une nouvelle fic.**

**Bye bye, Noiraudeur**


End file.
